Make it rain
by Ryleigh Morgan
Summary: Santana meets dancer brittany while preparing for her upcoming tour. As the tour begins, Santana finds herself falling for the young dancer.
1. Chapter 1

Santana was so tired of watching mediocre dancers. She had been watching them for the past four hours trying to find new dancers for the European leg of her tour. "I'm so sick of this!" Santana said to her tour manager Joe, "I can't watch another routine, I will scream!". "Calm down Princess" Joe said rolling his eyes, "We only have one more spot to fill so relax!". Santana leaned across the table and snatched the list from his hands. "Hey!" He shouted as Santana began scrolling through names.

"My tour, my music, I'm the one dancing with them so I get to choose the last one!" Santana said as she looked through the five names that were left on the list. "This one!" She said pointing the last name on the list. "Santana, you can't just skip people" Joe said snatching the list back to see the name she pointed to. "You're not choosing Mike Chang?" Joe said, his eyes growing wide, "But he's been with you for two tours already and he's fantastic!". "Exactly!" Santana said, "I've sen him. He is a great dancer but I want someone else". Joe sighed in defeat. He knew that once Santana decided on something that arguing with her was useless. "I want that one!" Santana said standing up and putting her jacket on, "Now, I'm going to get something to eat!".

Santana walked over to where her body guard stood in the corner and they disappeared down the back staircase and into a black mercedes that was waiting outside. Joe shook his head as he looked down at the name. He stood from the table and walked outside to where the last five dancers were waiting for their name to be called. "Brittany Pierce" He said looking at the five dancers. A young, blonde girl stood up and walked towards him. Before he offically hired this girl as lead dancer, Joe was at least going to make sure that she was good.

Santana had just finished her lunch when she recieved a text from Joe. "Finished with the dancers. Rehearsals start tomorrow at seven."

Santana placed her phone back into her purse and went back to gazing out the window. She really enjoyed touring but it was lonely. She had just finished her US/Canada tour just a few weeks ago and the lonliness was almost too much for her. She wasn't unhappy by any means, I mean who would with her life? She was an international superstar and had more money then she knew what to do with. Millions of people all over the world loved and adored her. She was always surrounded by people who told her how beautiful she is or how talented she is. That felt great and Santana loved the attention but it wasn't enough. No one actually cared about her, everyone used her.

Santana wasn't stupid. She knew that people only pretended to be her friend because of the money and the attention. People in the music business thrived on attention. Santana didn't have anyone that she was close too. No one actually knew her.

Santana went back to her hotel room and immediatly climbed into bed. She laid on her side and stared out of her window at the busy New York streets below. She started thinking about her new dancers and got a little nervous when she thought about the one she picked without even seeing. Hopefully she was ok because Joe would never let her live that down if the dancer sucked.

The next morning Santana groaned as her alarm went off at five. She rolled over and grabbed her phone, turning off the alarm and rolling back over to fall back asleep. Loud knocking at the door a second later forced another sleepy groan out of her. "Santana you have ten seconds to get out of that bed and open this door or I'm busting it down!" Joe shouted from the hallway. Santana sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail.

She walked over and unlocked the door, letting Joe inside. "What are you doing? Get ready!" he shouted upon seeing Santana still in her PJ's. He shoved her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Fifteen minutes!" He said pointing at her. Santana was known for taking really long showers because she liked the alone time. It helped her think. "Fine." She said as Joe walked out and shut the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later, Santana emerged from the bathroom and they were on their way to the dance studio. Usually Santana wasn't dressed in baggy sweats and had her hair pulled back in a semi-damp pony tail but today was dance rehearsals and it was very early in the morning. "You could have dressed up at least a little bit" Joe said as he and Santana got out of the car and began walking into the studio, "What if photographers were here?". "Well then they would get a picture of me in my sweats" Santana chimed in.

Music was blasting from the speakers as they entered the studio, santana's music. Her latest hit "Love you like a love song" to be specific. A blonde girl was going through a routine in the center of the room. Santana's jaw dropped upon seeing the girl. She was amazing. Mike Chang didn't even move that way and he was considered one of the best in the business. Joe's phone rang and he quickly stepped out of the room to take the call. Santana was so engrossed in watching the girl that she didn't even seem to notice his absence. After a few moments the girl spotted Santana and stopped dancing. She jogged over to the radio controls in front of her and paused the music. She then stood up and took a few steps in Santana's direction. "Sorry, the studio is closed until three today" the girl said smiling politely at Santana, "Closed rehearsal today. Come back later".

Santana shook her head slightly and pulled herself from the trance she was in. "Oh I uh... I know" Santana said as she smiled. It had been a while since someone hadn't recognized her, it was kind of humbling. "I'm Santana Lopez" She said nervously pointing to the speakers, refering the to the song that the dancer was just playing. The girl quickly walked over to santana. "I am so sorry!" the girl said apologizing, "I can be really stupid sometimes". The girl was blushing slightly as she stuck her hand out. "I'm Brittany" the girl said smiling, "I am your new lead dancer!". "You're not stupid. I wouldn't have recognized me either dressed like this" Santana said shaking the girl's hand, "And it's very nice to meet you Brittany. From what I just saw you are an amazing dancer!". "Thanks" The girl said looking down at her feet still blushing.

Joe came in a second later bringing in a group of dancers behind him. "I see you two have met" he said smiling at Brittany and Santana who wer still holding onto eachother's hands. Both girls seemed to notice at the same time and quickly released eachother. "Let's get started!" Joe said, "Brittany has already learned the routines and will teach all of you. Let's get moving people! One week until the first show!". Everyone began spreading out, claiming a spot of the room. Santana was at the front with Brittany right beside her. "You've already learned all of them?" Santana asked surprised. "Yeah, it's nothing too difficult" Brittany said. Santana had done the routines during her US leg of her tour and she disagreed on the difficulty level. But then again, dancing wasn't her strongest point. "I'm impressed" she said eyeing the young blonde. Her body was amazing and Santana caught herself staring at the girls defined abs. Brittany noticed santana's stare and smiled. It wasn't everyday that Santana Lopez was checking you out.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week consisted of eight hour rehearsal days followed by a few photo shoots and interviews and of course being stalked by paparazzi everywhere Santana went. She was one of the biggest names in music so everyone wanted a piece of her. She couldn't go anywhere without them completely surrounding her. When she wasn't rehearsing or doing interviews, Santana had to stay in her hotel just she could have some breathing room. Getting out and enjoying the city wasn't an option.

After the last rehearsal finished, Santana sat against the wall sipping from her water bottle. A few of the dancers were standing in front of her, Brittany included. They were trying to decide what bar they wanted to go to tonight to celebrate and kick of the tour since we were going to be flying all the following morning. "I think we should S.O.B.'s" Brittany said excited, "I love that place!". The other dancers seemed to match her enthusiasm and soon they were all in agreement. "Santana, are you coming with us?" Brittany asked as she turned to face the the brunette. Santana was used to being invited places because everyone wanted to be around her. She was one of the biggest names in the music industry right now so everyone wanted a piece of her. The only problem with being so well known is that while it definitely has it's perks, being famous also has a down side. Going out to bars or just simply enjoying the streets of New York were not an option for her. Paparazzi followed her every move and a crowed gathered where ever she went.

"No, I can't" Santana said smiling and politely declining Brittany's invitation, "I'm supposed to go to 40/40 tonight". "Damn girl! You got into Jay-Z's place?" One of the guys said. Santana nodded as she took another drink from her water bottle. It was just like every other friday night. Santana had to go to whatever club was hot at the moment and rub elbows with other celebrities. She hated going to these things. Everyone was so into themselves and carried on as if they were better than the rest of the world. That wasn't Santana. Well, that wasn't who she really was. She had to blend in and pretend to be as self absorbed as everyone else which had earned her a bit of a reputation for being a bitch.

"What am I saying, of course you got into Jay-Z's club" The guy said again, "You're like the latin britney spears!". "Thanks Kurt, but I'm no Britney" Santana said, blushing at his compliment. Just then Joe strolled over to where the group was. "Let's get going Santana" he said pulling the girl to her feet, "We have to be over at Marc Jacobs by four to pick up your dress for tonight". "Oh my God, I want your life" Kurt said staring dreamily at Santana. Santana just laughed as she began walking away. "See you guys tomorrow, have fun tonight!" She said waving back at the group. Her eyes met Brittany's and she felt her chest tighten a little. "You too San" Brittany said smiling back at the girl.

* * *

"Miss Lopez, over here!". "Santana!" . "Miss Lopez!". The paparazzi were already surrounding Santana as she was exiting the club. Being a celebrity meant having to wear the latest fashion, with included sky high platform heels. "Can I please just get down the stairs?" Santana said to the crowd as she attempted to continue to walk forward. She took one step and heard a snap. Her heel broke and before she knew it she went stumbling and hit the ground. Her body guard quickly bent down and helped her up. Her knee was bleeding and it stung a little bit but Santana couldn't help but laugh at herself. "Well, I guess I should invest in a new pair of heels" Santana joked. She quickly kicked off both shoes and carried them in her hands as she limped to her car that was waiting for her. Her body guard helped her into the back seat and the closed the door.

* * *

JFK airport was busy as usual as Santana made her way through the terminal to her private plane that was flying her entire crew to Germany to kick off the tour. As soon as she got on the plane, she was met with a very angry glare from Joe. "Explain this to me please!" He said flipping his iPad around and showing her the home page of Perez Hilton's blog. There was Santana with a bloody knee, holding both shoes in her hands and laughing. The headline above the photo read "Santana Lopez stumbles into the streets of new york after having a little to much of the dancing juice. Looks like Lindsay may have a rehab roomie on the way!".

"Drunk? Really Santana?" Joe snapped angrily, "You are going to be all over the tabloids with this now!". "It's bullshit!" Santana said raising her voice, "I didn't even have one drink the whole night, my heel broke on my shoe while I was trying to get the through the photographers!". "Whatever, I still have to do damage control" Joe said as he flipped his iPad back around and pulled out his phone. Santana rolled her eyes and took her seat a few seats back.

Brittany had witnessed this interaction between Joe and Santana from her seat a few rows back. She stood up and slowly walked to where Santana was sitting and now staring out the window shaking her head. Brittany had seen the photo too and honestly she kind of believed it. Celebrities had party reputations, why would Santana be any different? Still, she wanted to make sure that she was ok.

"Santana?" Brittany said quietly as she peered over the back of the seat at the Latina. Santana turned and met the familiar gaze of the light blue eyes belonging to Brittany Pierce. "I kinda heard about the picture thing, is everything ok?" Brittany asked. Yeah, everything's fine" Santana lied. Truthfully she was pissed but Brittany didn't need to know that. "Ok" Brittany said at Santana's quick response, "Just, if you want to talk I'll listen". Brittany smiled at the girl and then turned to walk back to her seat. "Hey Brittany!" Santana said as the girl started walking away. Brittany turned back around and once again met those Brown eyes. Santana lost track of what she was going to say for a moment. She had been doing that alot this past week, maybe she was tired. "Do you want to sit with me?" Santana asked. Brittany just stared at her for a moment. Did Santana Lopez just ask her to sit with her? "You don't have to if you don't want to" Santana said quickly, "It's like seven hours from here to London so you'll probably be sick of me by then but.." Santana was cut off when Brittany sat down in the seat beside her. Santana smiled at the blonde beside her. "So we have seven hours until our first stop" Brittany said, "tell me about yourself, who is the real santana?". Santana leaned back in her seat and stared at the Blonde. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat blets as we are getting ready for take off" the captain said over the loud speaker. The two girls delayed their conversation as buckled their seat belts. When Santana looked at brittany again, the smile that had been on the girls face was gone and been replaced with a look fear and nervousness.

"I really hate flying!" Brittany said, "This part always scares me. And landing, landing terrifies me!". Santana let out a slight chuckle at brittany. "Need a hand?" Santana said holding her hand out for Brittany. The young dancer just nodded and quickly took Santana's hand into hers and held on tightly as the plane began to roll down the runway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks so much for positive feedback. This was going to be just a one shot but it just kept going! It was kind of inspired by Colbie Caillat's song "Make it rain" so if you want to kind of get a feel for where this is going go have a listen to that song. I'll try to update daily or at at the most every other day so stay tuned!

* * *

"I've never even met Blaine Anderson" Santana said laughing, "I don't know where that rumor came from that we were dating". Both girls laughed from their seats on the airplane. Joe who was trying to sleep a few seats up turned and looked at them with a grumpy look on his face. "Sorry again Joe" Brittany said smiling at the man.

"So what about that picture you were talking about earlier from last night?" Brittany asked, "According to that one you should be on your way to rehab". "I don't even drink" Santana said, "it dries out my throat so I don't drink. My heel broke on my shoe and I fell. Perez Hilton just likes making shit up to cause drama". "What a jerk" Brittany said shaking her head. "Enough about me" Santana said changing the subject, "What about you? are you originally from New York?". "Uh no" Brittany said, "I'm from a small town in Ohio. You've probably never heard of it, it's called Lima". Santana couldn't stop to dumb smile that spread across her face at the mention of Lima, Ohio. "What?" Brittany asked, "Don't tell me you've actually heard of it". Santana nodded. "Not only have I heard of it, I've been there" she said. "How, it's not even on the map" Brittany said in disbelief. "During my spring tour my bus broke down after my show in Cincinnati and we were stuck in Lima, Ohio for the night" Santana said telling Brittany the story. "Are you joking?" Brittany said as she listened to Santana who just shook her head. "I remember the next morning praying for a Starbucks and we could find was this little coffee shop called the..". "The Lima Bean" Brittany said finishing Santana's thought. Santana laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I worked there when I was in high school" Brittany said. "Oh so you were a barista?" Santana asked, "I always saw you as more of the cheerleader type of girl". "I was a cheerleader!" Brittany said, surprised at the fact that Santana had guessed that, "How did you know?". "Just a guess" Santana said.

The first five hours of the flight went by rather fast. "Oh look down there!" Santana said pointing outside of the window. Brittany leaned over and looked at what Santana was pointing at. Lightning lit up dark clouds below them. "We are flying above a storm" Santana said as she and Brittany watched the storm rage below them. "That is so cool!" Brittany said, "I've never seen that before". "Yeah me neither" Santana said, "It's pretty cool". "It's almost like we are controlling it" Brittany said, "kind of like a puppet". Santana laughed and Brittany felt her warm breath on her cheek. "We make it rain!" Santana said in a mock gangster voice. Both girls watched the storm below them, occasionally laughing at something until they both fell asleep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in London in about twenty minutes so if you could please go back yo your seats at this time and fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing". The captain said, waking Brittany up with his announcement. Brittany opened her eyes and looked around as she saw Kurt and a few of the others hurrying to their seats. She yawned and took a deep breath. She looked beside to where Santana was and saw the singer sleeping, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany just stared at the sleping girl for a few moments. She had never realized just how beautful Santana was. Usually when Brittany saw her it was on tv or in a music video wearing a ton of make up and fancy clothes or costume. She was beautiful then but even now, wearing sweats and barely any make-up at all she was absolutely stunning. Brittany reached over and gently touched Santana's cheek. "San, we are landing soon, wake up" Brittany whispered trying wake up the girl as gently as she could. Santana moved around briefely but only to wrap her arms around Brittany's waist and fell back asleep.

Brittany's breath got caught in her chest at the feeling of having Santana's arms around her. "San, wake up!" Brittany said said a little louder. Santana opened her eyes slowly and blinked, staring up at Brittany. Her heart beat pounded in her chest as she stared into the light blue eyes. "We are about to land" Brittany said softly, "put your seat belt on". Santana realized that she was holding onto Brittany and sat up, pulling herself away from the young blonde. "Sorry, I'm kind of a cuddler when I sleep" Santana said apologizing for just grabbing onto Brittany like that. "It's ok, I don't mind" Brittany reassured her. Santana fastened her seat belt and the immediately took Brittany's hand into hers. Brittany smiled at the gesture. "You remembered" She said to Santana. "Yes, I did" Santana said proudly, "You hate landing, take offs, and spiders. I can help out with the landing and take off part but you're on your own with the spider thing". Brittany laughed and gave Santana's hand a squeeze. The plane hit a rough patch of turbulence as it descended and Brittany's slight squeeze turned into a death grip in a matter of seconds.

Once they were safely on the ground Joe stood up at the front of the plane and addressed everyone. "We have a four hour layover. No one leaves the airport for any reason. Meet right back here in four hours" Joe announced as everyone walked by. Santana grabbed her backpack and cellphone and made her way off of the plane as Brittany made her way back to her original seat to get her things out of the over head compartment. "You and Santana seemed to be getting along" Kurt said nudging Brittany with his hip. "Yeah, she is pretty cool" Brittany said smiling at him. "Well just remember that most celebrities are at first" Kurt said, "We don't want another Rachel Berry incident".

Both he and Brittany were back up dancers for Rachel Berry during her performance at the grammy's last year. At first she was very pleasent and sweet to everyone. But Brittany and Kurt had made the mistake of trying to correct one of her dance steps that was late on and well, diva berry lived up to her reputation. "I didn't say she was my BFF Kurt" Brittany said defending herself, "I just said she was nice". "Well just keep an eye out ok" Kurt said as he grabbed his Gucci over night bag from the compartment, "Santana seems like she could actually rip someone's head of if she wanted to". Brittany just rolled her eyes as the made their way off of the plane.

"Tour video diary time!" Kurt said pulling out his video camera and turning it towards Brittany. "Brittany do you want to tell the folks at home where we are right now?" Kurt said as began filming the girl as the walked off of the plane. Brittany turned around and walked backwards as she began talking to the camera. "We just landed in London for a brief layover because we are touring with..." Kurt gave a fake drum role while Brittany paused. "Santana Lopez!" Brittany said excitedly as she turned around and walked through the gate into the airport terminal. "Speaking of Santana Lopez, there is the lady of the hour herself!" Kurt said pointing the camera over to Santana who was reading through a few e-mails. "Santana, do you have anything to say to the camera about the upcoming tour?" Kurt said as he circled around the Latina. Santana looked up from her phone and smiled. "This tour is going to be the shit! Europe has no idea what is coming!" She said to the camera. "Oh yeah!" Kurt said cheering. "How about you Puck?" he said turning the camera behind him to face another one of the dancers. Puck looked rather intimidating with his big muscles and mohawk but really he was really nice guy. "Yeah, do you think I have a shot with Santana?" Puck asked seriously. Kurt dropped the camera and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Like she would be interested in a back-up dancer! She dated Blaine Anderson, the man of my dreams! Girls like her don't date back up dancers, they date lead singers!" Kurt said as if it were common knowledge.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the mention of Blaine Anderson, knowing that Santana had never even met the guy. Maybe Kurt was wrong about her. Maybe Santana was as nice as she seemed. Brittany watched as two security guards escorted Santana away from the terminal, she assumed to a more secure place. "On her way to the VIP lounge I see" Kurt said snapping his fingers, "She going to get pampered while the rest of us peasants fight for an empty plug to charge our iPods".

"So you're saying I don't have a shot?" Puck asked still gazing at Santana as she slowly got farther and farther away. "No Puck, you don't have a shot!" Kurt said. Brittany walked away from the two boys and walked over to the nearest row of chairs. She put her bag down and took out her iPod and tried her best to lay down and sleep across the chairs.

After about forty-five minutes, Brittany finally gave up on trying to get comfortable and decided to go walk around. She was Jamming out to Katy Perry while she walked through the mostly empty terminal. This was for private planes only so a large crowd was unlikely. She walked past a few stores and magazine stands that were closed for the night. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream" Brittany sang quietly as she walked.

As she turned the corner she saw a few cameras, lights, and a small group of people standing around. She saw Santana sitting in a chair under the lights. She was no longer wearing her sweats that she wore when she got off the plane. Now she was wearing a small black dress and heels. Her hair and make up were done and she was laughing and smiling as she talked to a guy that was sitting in front of her. "Santana, it's been rumored that you have been ordered by the courts to enter a rehab facility, can you tell me anything about that?" The guy asked. Santana just shook her head and laughed. "It's not true. All of this got started because Perez Hilton made a comment and now everyone seems to think I'm an alcoholic when I don't even drink" She said laughing along with the reporter. "Ok, so now let's talk about all of these dating rumors" The reporter said, "Who is the lucky guy? Is Blaine Anderson or is it true that you are with your former back up dancer Mike Chang?". "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't discuss my personal life" Santana said.

Santana's face fell for a brief moment. It was so quick, no one else seemed to notice. Her smile quickly returned but her eyes were different. They were sad? Disappointed? Brittany couldn't really tell but she knew that they were happy. Suddenly Brittany felt a hand on her arm. "Sorry miss but this is a closed area" A security guard said as he stepped in front of Brittany. Brittany tore her eyes away from Santana and looked up at the security guard and nodded. She slowly walked back to where everyone else was waiting and sat down beside a sleeping puck who was stretched over five chairs.

Three more hours passed and soon it was time to get back on the plane and head to Munich, Germany for the first show. Once Brittany was on the plane, she was was hesitant to take her seat next to Santana. The singer was still wearing her little black dress from her interview and her hair was still perfectly in place unlike the messy pony tail from earlier. Santana was just staring out of the window at the tarmac. Brittany eventually shoved her bag in the over head compartment and sat down. Santana felt Brittany's arm brush up against her and she turned to face the blonde. "Hey" Brittany said smiling at her. "Hi" Santana said, just above a whisper. Santana shivered from the cool air vent that was blowing right above her. Chill bumps suddenly covered her arms. Brittany reached up and the closed air vent and pulled her bag back down and started digging in it. A moment later she pulled out her old McKinley High Cheerio's hoodie and handed to Santana. Santana smiled and took the hoodie from her and slid it over her head.

It smelled like lavender and vanilla. Santana breathed in the scent as she pulled the hoodie over her head and settled back into her seat. "Thanks" Santana said smiling at Brittany. "Your welcome" Brittany said as she sat back down. A few minutes later they were told put their seat belts on and Santana immediately grabbed Brittany's hand. "You're completely different than I was expecting" Brittany said, still amazed at the fact that Santana was trying help calm her nerves about flying. "Is that good?" Santana asked smiling. Brittany only nodded as the plane began rolling down the runway. Once they were in the air, Santana released Brittany's hand and within minutes the dancer had fallen asleep.

Santana laughed quietly as she watched Brittany try to keep her head back against the seat as she slept. After a few moments Santana decided to end the girl's suffering and placed and arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close. Brittany opened her eyes at the touch and realized that Santana had pulled her against her so that Brittany's head was resting against her shoulder. "Are you sure this ok? I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Brittany said. "Brit, it's fine" Santana said smiling as the girl rambled on, "Go to sleep". Santana pulled the hoodie, which a few sizes to big, tightly around her and went back to staring out of the window as Brittany fell back to sleep.

It was nice having someone actually being nice to her. Not that most people aren't nice to Santana because they are but it's not for the sake of just being nice. There are usually alternative motives behind it. "Cool it Lopez!" Santana thought to herself, "You've only known this girl for a week. Give it time, I'm sure things will change once the cameras start coming around". That was usually when things went bad. Once Santana actually let someone in and got close and brought them into her life, the fame took control and everything was over before Santana could blink. "Brittany is probably just like the rest of them" Santana told herself. Santana glanced down at the sleeping blonde and felt her chest tighten at the thought of this girl being like everyone else, only using her. It hurt to think that Santana may not ever have a true friend. As much as she was enjoying Brittany's company, Santana wasn't going to let her in. She was tired of getting hurt and let down. For now though, having Brittany here was enough and Santana pushed back any negative thoughts for the next few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking out of an airport has never been very difficult for Brittany. Sure, every now and thens he would get a little confused and not know where she was going exactly but walking out of the automatic double doors was never really a challenge. At least until now.

Joe gathered everyone in the lobby and went over the details in how they were all getting to the hotel. "Ok, Santana you will be escorted out of here by these gentlemen" He said pointing to three very large and intimidating men, "Your car is waiting for you outside". Kurt leaned over to Puck and Brittany who were standing in front of him. "Of course the princess gets her own army" Kurt said, "The rest of us will just get eaten by the wolves outside". "It can't be that bad out there" Brittany said as she peered through the windows, trying to see around the side of the building where the crowd was supposedly waiting.

"Everyone else, there are cars waiting for you out front as well ready to take everyone to the hotel" Joe said, "Keep your bags close, don't speak to any reporters, and good luck!". With that, Joe climbed down from the chair he had been standing in and walked over to join the three body guards. Santana stood in the middle of them, still wearing Brittany's jacket. "See everyone at the hotel!" Joe called back as he and santana made their way towards the front doors. Everyone followed behind pausing only to watch Santana exit through the doors and into the crowd. The screams were deafening and the flashes were blinding. "Oh my God!" Kurt said.

Even Santana's body guards were no longer visible in the crowd. "I feel like a total rockstar!" Puck said smiling. Brittany had to admit that she did kind of feel like a celebrity. "Brittany, why don't you stay in between me and kurt" Puck as he protectively moved closer to the girl. "Excuse me, Why does she get protection?" Kurt said, "Let's be honest here, Brittany could hold her own agaisnt the crowd but I am a delicate little flower!". Brittany and Puck looked at each other and then Brittany switched places with Kurt placing him in the middle as they walked out into the crowd.

* * *

"Ok, Dancers you are on floor eight. Santana and I will be on the ninth floor. If you need anything or there is an emergency my room is 901" Joe said as he handed out room keys to everyone. Puck, Kurt, and Brittany had all decided to room together. They had traveled with each other before on previous tours and knew that they could get along.

"805" Puck said as he slid the key into the door and opened it. It was freezing inside the hotel room as they walked in and Kurt immediately went over to the thermostat. He pushed each button multiple times but the temperature wouldn't budge. "Really? It's broken!" Kurt said throwing a hand into the air for dramatic effect, "This stupid thing is stuck on sixty degrees. We are going to die!". Brittany placed her bag down on one of the beds and began digging through looking for her hoodie. "Damn" She said as she realized where it was. "What's wrong?" Puck asked. "I gave my hoodie to Santana on the plane and she still has it" Brittany said as she felt chills run up her exposed arms. "She is just on the ninth floor" Puck said, "Go get it".

Brittany skipped down the hallway to the elevators and went up to the ninth floor. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, she saw two of the three body guards that had been with Santana at the airport standing outside of a room just down the hall. She guessed that was Santana's room and quickly made her way towards them. She reached room 905 and stopped in front of the men. "I just need to speak with Santana for a moment" She said smiling up at the two men. "I don't think so" One of the guys said holding out a large hand and stopping Brittany from entering the room, "Not without proper I.D.". Brittany raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I'm one of the dancers, lead dancer in fact" Brittany said, "I'm Brittany Pierce".

"Sorry, the name isn't familiar to me" The man. He snapped his fingers and the other guy quickly grabbed Brittany's wrist and began pushing her away. "I just need to get my jacket from her" Brittany said as she tried to see around the tall man and into the room. "Santana! Joe!" Brittany called out.

Santana heard a familiar voice calling out her name as she stood in the bathroom reapplying her make-up. She poked her head out of the door and saw one of her guards leading Brittany back to the elevator. "Hey!" Santana called out, "It's ok, she's fine. She's with me!" Santana said as she jogged towards the other man and Brittany. The man released Brittany and brittany rubbed her wrist where the guy had been holding her. Santana walked over towards Brittany as the other guard returned to his post outside of the door.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked, noticing Brittany rubbing her wrist. "Yeah I'm fine" Brittany said. Both girls fell into silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. "So, did you need something?" Santana finally said. Brittany smiled and shook her head slightly bring herself back to earth.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if maybe I could steal my jacket back from you" Brittany said pointing to the old grey hoodie that Santana was still wearing.

"Oh yes, of course" Santana said laughing as she began pulling the hoodie over her head, "Thanks for letting me borrow it, I really appreciate it".

"You're welcome" Brittany said smiling at the Latina. Santana handed the jacket back over to Brittany, their hands just barely grazing in the exchange. Brittany felt a slight tingle where Santana's fingers had traced over her own.

"Well I guess I will see you later then" Santana said as she quickly retracted her hand back at the feeling of Brittany's hand on hers. "Yeah, I'll see you later" Brittany said as she gave a small wave to Santana and turned towards the elevators. Santana stood there in the hallway and watched as Brittany walked away. She couldn't help but notice the smile that was on her own face as she watched the blonde get onto the first elevator. Brittany saw Santana watching her and waved again. Santana waved as the doors began to close and Brittany was finally out of sight.

Brittany pulled the jacket over her head before entering back into the ice box that was room 805. She walked in to find Kurt and Puck arguing over who got which side of the bed. "I get the left side Puck!" Kurt said, "The natural light that comes through the window in the morning will be much more flattering to my skin tone".

"But that is the side that I sleep on!" Puck yelled, "I always get the left side!". Brittany rolled her eyes as she sat down across the room on the other bed and listened to them argue.

* * *

"This doesn't feel right to me!" Santana said into the microphone as the music ended, "I just don't think this number has enough..."

"Enough what Santana?" Joe asked from his place in the sound booth.

"Enough sexy!" Santana said finally finding the right words, "The song is about sex. The number should be too!"

"Brittany can you come back out to the stage please" Joe said over the intercom. Brittany walked back onto the stage and over to Santana. "Our little diva here wants to alter the number six hours before the show, please tell her that it can't happen!" Joe said, putting emphasis on the word Can't.

The dancer pondered for a moment and then turned to Santana. "What did you have in mind?" Brittany asked as she started running throug the number in her head.

"I don't know, just something sexier" Santana said, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Hey Joe, que up the music please" Brittany yelled up to the sound booth. A few moments later the background music to "Dancing in the Dark" came on. Brittany listened to the first minute of the beat and nodded her head along with it.

"Ok cut it!" Brittany yelled up to Joe. Brittany circled around Santana one time as she mumbled the lyrics to herself. "Ok Santana come here" Brittany said holding out her arms. Santana moved to where Brittany was and immediatly felt hands on her hips.

"As long as you are comfortable with the idea I have something I want to try out" Brittany said as she spun Santana around so that Brittany was pressed against her back.

"I'm up for anything you have in mind" Santana said. She was used to pushing the limits and had no issues with getting a little inappropriate.

"Start it up Joe!" Brittany yelled to the sound booth once more. "I want natural reactions" Brittany said, "No choreography for either of us, just go with whatever I do". Santana nodded as she felt Brittany tighten her grip. The music started up and Santana began singing along.

On my waist, through my hair

Think about it when you touch me there

Within an hour the dance number was completed. Santana couldn't lie, even she was turned on by it's level of sexiness. She knew the crowds were going to love it once they saw it. After the rehearsal was over and the sound check was complete, Santana disappeared back to her dressing room while Brittany followed the other dancers back to the hotel

"Uh, excuse me!" Kurt said as he sat down next to Brittany on the edge of one of the beds in their room, "What the hell is up with that sexy little number between you and miss Lopez? Ok even I am turned on!".

Brittany shifted awkwardly. To be honest she had no idea where it came from. "The two of you are practically having sex on the stage" Puck said, "I love it!".

"It's just a dance guys, cool it" Brittany said as she walked across the room to her bag and pulled out her ipod.

"All I'm saying is that even I would get carried away dancing like that" Kurt said, "Where did that come from?"

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders. "It fit the lyrics and Santana's personality I guess" She said, "Besides, she wanted something sexy so that's what I gave her".

"Yeah, sexy without the y" Puck said still grinning from ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 5

The crowd was going crazy as Santana climbed onto the rising platform beneath the stage. She closed her eyes and for a moment and just listened. She loved the sound of an arena full of people. It was moments like this when the reality of her life really set in. She had an amazing life, one that each person in that arena would kill for and it was very humbling to realize just how lucky she was to have made it.

It was the last song of the night, Dancing in the Dark. Santana opened her eyes and took her microphone from the stage hand and placed it back around her head. The dancers were all in their places on platforms to the left and right of her while Brittany and Puck were standing right behind her.

"Just remember to follow what I do" Brittany shouted into Santana's ear. Santana had been nervous since the rehearsal this morning when she decided to change this number at the last second.

The platform began to rise and the music started a moment later. As soon as the music started, Santana felt two sets of hands immediately roaming her body.

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are_

_All alone, dancing in the dark_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_

_To let my hands do what they want_

_Late at Night I pretend we are_

_Dance-dance-dancing in the dark_

Suddenly the two sets of hands disappeared and Santana stepped down from the platform and walked to the center of the stage where Puck was waiting in a spotlight.

_When you work on me_

_Open my body up and do some surgery_

_Now that got me up_

_I want to taste it-taste it_

_And see those pocket aces_

_Wanna see who you are_

_Got a sex drive, push the start_

Santana and Punk danced seductively for a few moments before she shoved him away only to have replaced by Brittany.

Santana felt Brittany's arm snake around her lower back and forcefully pull her so that their bodies were pressed together. The crowd cheered as they looked on and sang along. For some reason, the close proximity to Santana suddenly made Brittany nervous. She could feel Santana's heavy breathing on her face and felt each rise and fall of her chest.

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are_

_All alone, dancing in the dark_

Brittany let her hands roam all over Santana's body, nothing was off limits. Santana's body felt like it was on fire. It took everything in her to continue singing the lyrics as she felt Brittany's hands everywhere.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_

_To let my hands do what they want_

_Late at night I pretend we are_

_Dance-Dance-dancing in the dark._

Suddenly a chair appeared behind Brittany and Santana shoved her back into the chair and straddled the blonde as the song continued. Up until now the dance had been rather tame but now it was time to amp it up. Santana went into the chorus one last time.

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about when you touch me there_

Santana pulled the loose pony tail from Brittany's hair, letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulders and immediately gripped it tightly and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Santana moved close to Brittany's neck and quickly ran her tongue from the girl's collar bone up to her chin, sending the crowd into a frenzy or cheers.

_Close my eyes, here you are_

_All alone dancing in the dark_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_

_To let my hands do what they want_

_Late at night I pretend we are_

_All alone, dancing in the dark_

As Santana finished the last lyric, she placed a hand on Brittany's cheek and pulled the girl in for a kiss as the lights above them went black. The kiss was for show, for dramatics. It was there to add a shock to the audience. It was supposed to last only sencond while the lights went out. But once the lights were out, Santana couldn't force herself to let go of Brittany.

Santana was intoxicated by the feelings of her lips against Brittany's. Santana pulled away for a brief second only to have Brittany move forward and close the space between them again with another soft kiss. It was only went Santana realized that the she could no longer hear the audience that she back off of Brittany. Just as her feet touched the stage, the lights came on.

"Thank you guys for coming out to my show tonight!" Santana said as she smiled brightly to the crowd, "Give it up for my amazing band!". Santana pointed the band members behind her as they all stood up and took a bow. She motioned for the dancers to come back out and they all lined up beside her, holding hands. Brittany moved quickly and took Santana's hand into hers. "Now give it up one last time for my amazing Dancers!" Santana said as she stepped forward, pulling her hand away from Brittany and began clapping along with the audience. "Good night everyone!" Santana said taking a bow and waving to the audience as she followed the dancers running off stage.

Santana sprinted to her dressing room, careful to avoid Brittany and quickly packed her bags. As she was packing up her make-up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stared into her own brown eyes and shook her head. "What the hell was that back there Lopez?" She said to her reflection.

She had never lost control like that. Ever. Especially with a girl. Santana was used to sexy little dance numbers and people touching her like that. "It's the first show, I got a little excited that's all" She told herself, "It was nothing".

* * *

"Kurt you've been in there for an hour!" Puck said banging on the bathroom door of their hotel room, "Brittany and I would like to shower if you don't mind!".

"Not together I hope" Kurt said smiling as he opened the door and stepped back out into the room.

"Whatever!" Puck said as he pushed past Kurt and into the bathroom, "There better be hot water left".

Puck quickly closed the door and a minute later the shower came on. "It's freezing!" Puck screamed from the bathroom. "Opps" Kurt said as he sat down on his bed and began filing his finger nails.

"I'm out of here" Brittany said as she stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm showering somewhere else". She grabbed a room key and quickly made her way out into the hallway. She made her way door to door looking for an open shower in one of the dancers rooms. She wasn't having much luck.

Eventually she made her to the end of the hall and still had yet to find a free shower. Suddenly Santana popped into her head. She was the only one in her room and only one of two people on her floor, maybe she would let Brittany use her shower for a little bit.

Brittany figured it was worth a try so she got onto the elevators and went up to the ninth floor. She got off of the elevator and immediately was met by the same body guards as the previous day. "Miss Pierce" One said nodding to her as he stepped aside, letting the girl pass.

"Well that was easy" Brittany thought as she smiled at them. She walked down the hall to room 905. The door was slightly ajar and she could see inside but knocked anyway. "Come on in!" Santana's voice yelled form the bathroom across the large suite. Brittany pushed the door open and stepped inside. Immediately the scent of strawberries met her nose and saw steam coming from underneath the bathroom door. Clothes were scattered all over the place and shoes were lying all over the bed. A second later the bathroom door opened and out stepped Santana in a rather tiny, white towel.

"Hey Joe, I was wondering if...Brittany!" Santana said as she quickly began covering herself with her arms as if it was going to make a difference. She had been expecting Joe, not someone else and certainly not Brittany.

Brittany felt heat rush to her cheeks and she quickly looked away. Despite her best efforts though, she couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on to her face. "Uh hi Santana" Brittany said as she stared at a lamp next to her on a desk.

"Give me just a minute" Santana said as she grabbed a small bag and disappeared back into the bathroom. She moved to shut the door but a t-shirt was in the way and a small crack remained.

Brittany glanced over at the door and looked away quickly when she saw Santana's reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was still fogy from the steam from the shower but Brittany could still see the outline of Santana's body in the reflection. Her breathing slowed and seemed to be caught in her chest. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Brittany knew that she should look away but she couldn't force herself to pull away. She just kept watching as the blurry figure in the mirror moved around.

"Can I help you with something Brittany?" Joe said from behind her. Brittany nearly had a heart attack at the sound of his voice and shrieked.

"What? Whats wrong?" Santana said as she came running out of the bathroom while still trying to pull a t-shirt over head.

"I think I spooked Brittany" Joe said laughing, "Sorry, didn't mean to".

Brittany caught her breathe and eventually laughed along with Joe. "It's fine" She said laughing.

"Joe, I wondering if maybe we could do a little sight seeing before we leave tomorrow" Santana said. Joe seemed to ignore her as his phone rang and he stepped back out of the room.

"Ugh!" Santana said throwing her hands up, "I hate it when he does that!". The young singer turned to face Brittany and smiled a little bit despite her frustration. "Did you need something?" Santana asked.

Brittany just stared at Santana. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she didn't have on a trace of make-up. She had on a pair of black shorts and an old green t-shirt that said _Getting Lucky in Kentucky_. She was equally as stunning now as she was when she was on stage or dressed up for an interview.

"Brittany?" Santana questioned the girl again. Brittany pulled herself from her thoughts and blushed a little.

"I was wondering if I could use your shower?" Brittany said feeling awkward about the question she asking, "Kurt used all of our hot water and Puck is showering now but..."

"Yeah sure" Santana said cutting her off, "Go ahead. IF you need any clothes to borrow there a few pairs of shorts and t-shirts in the bag over there". Brittany was shocked at the quick and welcoming response. "I'm about to do a few phone interviews so I might not be in here when you get out but don't leave!" Santana said pointing at the dancer, "I want to talk to you about tonight".

Brittany suddenly got nervous. It was about the kiss earlier, she just knew it. The kiss replayed itself over in her mind and the details came flooding back to her. Brittany felt Santana move away but she wanted more so closed the gap between them again and kissed Santana. She was probably really freaked out about it.

Ok, thanks" Brittany said as she quickly turned around and headed for the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and let out a breathe that she didn't realize she had been holding. Brittany walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water, took off her clothes and then climbed inside.

Brittany could hear Santana talking on the phone just outside of the room after emerged from the bathroom. She had borrowed a pair of blue shorts and an white t-shirt from Santana. Her hair smelled like the strawberry shampoo that she had smelt when she first entered the room looking for the singer. The clothes even smelled like it.

There was a large fruit basket sitting on the desk and Brittany walked to see who it was from. "Great job tonight Santana! Sincerely, Lightning Records."

"You can take whatever you'd like out of there" Santana said as she walked back in her hotel room, shutting the door behind her. "My record label sends me a fruit basket after every show" she said rolling her eyes and walking towards Brittany, "I'm so sick of fruit! If they really want to make me happy, they should send me a pizza or something. I'm starving!".

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brittany said nervously trying to figure out what Santana wanted.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that our little dance number was a hit, even my the label people loved it!" Santana said, "That kiss is what those phone interviews were about. People are already talking about it back in the U.S."

Brittany swallowed hard. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Santana said smiling, "You're a genius!". Santana pulled Brittany in for a hug. Once again their bodies were pressed together and Santana was finding it difficult to breath. "Now we just have to repeat that twenty more times" Santana said trying to keep her mind focused on doing or saying something.

Brittany instinctively wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and held on tightly. "Thanks Santana" Brittany said, her voice shaking slightly. She was surprised to hear a thank you from someone as popular as Santana. Rachel Berry certainly was not one for gratitude so Brittany assumed Santana was going to be the same.

Both girls released each other a few moments later and Santana couldn't help but notice the warmth in her cheeks.

"Well I guess I should get back" Brittany said tucking a went strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks again for letting me use your shower".

Santana smiled and nodded as Brittany turned and walked towards the door. Before Santana could even stop herself she called out to Brittany.

"Wait!" Santana said. Brittany stopped jsut as she reached the door and turned around to face her once again. "I, uh, I was going to order some food and maybe watch a movie if you maybe wanted to join?" Santana said, closing her eyes and cringing as the words came out of her mouth. She sounded so stupid. Of course Brittany didn't want to hang out with her, there were no cameras around.

"I'd love to actually" Brittany said smiling at the idea of hanging out with someone other than Puck and Kurt who would without a doubt, talk about nothing other then the kiss.

"Really?" Santana said, her eyes shooting open.

"Yeah, it sounds fun" Brittany said as she was once again standing in front of Santana. "What are we watching?".

The two girls cleared off Santana's kind size bed and grabbed the room service menu while they flipped through the pay-per-view channels to find a movie. "Do you like Scary movies?" Santana asked, "Because they are my favorite!".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for the kind reviews everyone! I'm so happy all of you like the story. Enjoy this chapter! More on it's way very soon!

* * *

Santana and Brittany were sitting side by side on the large bed trying to watch the small laptop screen. It had taken them a minute to realize that all of the pay-per-view movies were in German before finally settling on netflix.

Santana had chosen the movie insidious. Brittany wasn't a huge fan of scary movies because she usually couldn't sleep after watching them. But because Santana seemed to really want to see the movie, Brittany obliged. She had attempted to keep her fears to herself but within ten minutes of the movie she had her face buried into Santana's shoulder and stayed like that for most of the movie.

"I am not sleeping for month now!" Brittany said as she watched the credits roll up the screen. Santana threw her back in laughter.

"I couldn't imagine why" She said smiling down at the blonde who was still attached to her arm, "You stared at my shoulder the whole time. It doesn't look very scary to me".

"Ha Ha" Brittany said in mock laughter, "Can we please watch something else so that I have a chance of falling asleep tonight?".

Santana passed the laptop over to Brittany and placed it in her lap. "Whatever you want to watch!" Santana said smiling as she pulled her arm free from Brittany's grip and stood up to stretch. She waned as she leaned back stretching until her eyes fell onto the empty pizza box at the foot of the bed.

"I can't believe we ate the entire pizza!" Santana said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Well we did dance our asses off so I think it will be ok" Brittany said smiling as she browsed the movies. "Tangled or Princess and the frong?" she asked glancing over at Santana.

"Princess and the Frog" Santana said as she scooted back over to Brittany. Brittany clicked play and set the laptop between them.

"Just warning you, I really love Disney movies so if you talk me into watching another scary movie anytime soon be prepared to follow it up with a Disney flick" Brittany said as she smiled, never taking her eyes off of the screen.

Santana turned and watched the girl's face as the movie began. Brittany's child like smile was infectious and Santana felt her own smile spreading across her face. "Well since you are willing to subject yourself to more scary movies I guess I can deal with that" Santana said. Santana looped her arm around Brittany's and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as she turned her attention to the screen in front of her. Brittany smiled when she felt Santana's cheek on her bare arm and leaned into the Latina a bit more as they watched the movie together.

* * *

"Santana" A voice whispered. Santana felt a soft hand on her cheek and leaned into the touch. A quiet laugh was heard and Santana opened her eyes to find light blue one's staring back. She laid there, staring into the blue eyes until she realized that she was staring at Brittany.

It was then that Santana became aware of their current position. Santana was lying on Brittany's chest with an arm wrapped around her waist. Brittany had one arm draped around Santana's shoulder and one hand still resting on her cheek.

"What time is it?" Santana asked she yawned and pushed herself up so that she was sitting straight up in the bed.

"Three thirty in the morning" Brittany whispered as she too sat up in the bed, "We fell asleep". Santana reached forward and shut the laptop and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

"I should get going" Brittany said as she stood up and stretched, "Kurt is probably going crazy wondering where I am".

Santana rubbed her eyes and then let herself fall back on to the pillows behind her. "Just stay here" Santana mumbled as she slowly began drifting back off to sleep. Brittany laughed as she watched Santana begin to drift off again.

A few moments later, chills were running down Santana's arm and she shivered slightly. The Latina shifted slightly, inching a little closer to Brittany. "Britt-Britt I'm cold" Santana mumbled sleepily as her hand found Brittany's. Brittany looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table and yawned again.

It was late and Brittany couldn't deny the fact that she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Santana gave her hand a light tug. Brittany looked down at her and saw her shiver again. She had to get up in a few hours anyways and it wasn't nearly as cold in here as it was back in her own room so Brittany leaned back down against the pillows, closing her eyes at the contact.

She rolled over onto her side and moved closer to Santana. She wrapped her arms around the girl and ran her hands up and down Santana's arms, warming her. She felt Santana's arm lazily wrap around her waist. Santana nestled her face into the crook of Brittany's neck and let out a deep sigh. Brittany let her chin rest on top of Santana's head as she felt the girl's warm breath against her neck. Within seconds both girls were sound asleep.

* * *

The alarm sent a loud buzz throughout the room. Santana rolled over and hit the snooze button immediately. She rolled back over and her arms found Brittany again and pulled her close. Brittany nestled her head on to Santana's chest and her head rose and fell with each of Santana's slow and steady breaths.

The alarm went off again, sending the loud buzz throughout the room again. This time it was Brittany who stirred at the sound. She opened her eyes and they immediately fell on Santana's face. She was confused. The last thing that Brittany remembered was telling Santana that she had to leave but here she was. Brittany looked around and noticed her current position and smiled remembering that Santana had mentioned that she liked to cuddle when she slept. Not that Brittany minded. In fact, she was very content at the moment.

Santana began moving around as the alarm continued to buzz. She reached over and hit the snooze button again before turning back over. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was Brittany. Their faces were only one maybe two inches apart. Santana's steady breathing suddenly came to halt.

Brittany felt her heart beat pounding against her chest. There was a strange feeling coursing through her body as she continued to stare at Santana. She couldn't describe it. As if acting on it's own, Santana's hand found it's way to Brittany's face where it pushed her blonde hair back, giving her a better view of the girl's face. Brittany instinctively leaned into Santana's soft touch.

Brittany's eyes searched Santana's face momentarily, unable to look anywhere else until they finally settled on her lips. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana and her breathing continued, coming in very shallow bursts. Brittany had no control over her body as she slowly started moving forward, bringing her lips closer and closer to Santana's.

Santana heart jumped as closed her eyes as she felt Brittany's lips barely graze against hers in the softest, most gentle kiss. She wasn't even sure it was considered a kiss because of just how gentle it was. Brittany pulled back just enough to break the contact between their lips as she let out a shaky breath.

Santana moved her hand from Brittany's cheek and trailed it along her jaw line until it came to a rest on the back of Brittany's neck. Santana pulled Brittany back into her, bringing their lips together once more. This time the kiss was a little deeper. Santana felt Brittany moved her lips against her own and found herself hungry for more.

A loud knock on the door brought the girls crashing back to reality. "Santana if you aren't up and ready in twenty minutes I will not give you another morning off for the remainder of the tour!" Joe yelled from outside the door. Brittany and Santana broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"I should go" Brittany whispered as she stared up at Santana. Santana didn't move her hand from Brittany's neck as she nodded, keeping them close as they both tried to catch their breath. Their eyes met for a few moments and suddenly the feeling of needing more returned. Without hesitation, both girls grabbed onto each other and their lips came crashing together once again. Brittany gripped onto Santana's t-shirt tightly in her fist as she pressed her body tightly against Santana's. Santana's other hand found it's way into Brittany's hair as Brittany's tongue grazed Santana's bottom lip.

Knock. knock. knock. "I mean it Lopez! You better be awake!" Joe yelled. Reality seemed to hit both girls hard this time as they quickly broke apart, nearly shoving each other of the the bed. "Leave" Santana panted as she watched Brittany climb out of the bed quickly. Brittany didn't' even bother looking for her flip flops as she quickly made her way towards the door. She opened the door and pushed her way past Joe who had a confused look on his face at the sight of Brittany instead of Santana.

Brittany moved quickly the elevator. She pushed teh button five times as if it were going to make the elevator open faster. Her hands were shaking as the doors opened in front of her and she ran inside, pushing the number eight. The doors closed and she collapsed against the wall, still breathing heavily. "What did I just do?" She asked herself out loud as her stomach did flips inside of her as she replayed what had just happened in her head.

"Why was Brittany in here?" Joe said as he walked into Santana's room to find the singer siting straight up on the ide of the bed looking as if she had seen a ghost. Santana hadn't even heard his question. She just stared at the floor beneath her, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. "Ok then" Joe said looking at her strangely, "Get ready! If you want to sight see then you need to get a move on!".

Santana heard his voice but didn't couldn't make out the words. She turned and just looked at him, still trying to process everything. Flashes of blue eyes and crashing lips raced through her mind as she tried to connect the dots.

"I'm gonna go get you some very strong coffee ok?" Joe said still eying the singer, "Just please start getting ready". Santana nodded as Joe left the room but she made no attempt to move from her spot. Brittany had kissed her. She kissed Brittany. They had kissed each other. Santana had wanted it. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"I have been worried sick!" Kurt said as Brittany entered the room. The cold blast of air tore Brittany from her thoughts and her eyes met Kurt who was walking towards her. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked as he stopped in front of her and placed his hand on his hip.

Brittany searched for something to say but her mind was completely void of anything that made sense. All she saw was Santana's face and those lips.

"Who cares, let's talk about that kiss huh?" Puck said smiling from his bed, "Please tell me it was as hot as it looked!".

Brittany's head quickly jerked in his direction, eyes growing wide. How did Puck know about what had just happened?

"What?" Brittany said as she stared, wide-eyed at her friend.

"Uh hello!" He said flipping his iPad around so that Brittany could see what he was looking at. It was the front page of Perez Hilton's website. There was a large photo of Brittany with Santana straddling her as they kissed.

The show! Brittany let out a breath and collapsed on to the foot of Puck's bed.

"Well?" Puck said, "I'm waiting!".

Brittany forced a smile onto her face and nodded.

"I knew it!" Puck said clapping his hands in victory, "Santana Lopez is both hot and kinky!"

"Puck, do you ever stop thinking about sex?" Kurt said as he rolled his eyes at him.

"Of course I do!" Puck said sounding a bit offended, "I get hungry sometimes and I have to think about what I want to eat".

"Men are pigs!" Kurt said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Brittany just sat there, images of what had just happened replaying over and over in her mind. Everyone was given the morning in order to sight see around the city before their flight to Frankfurt that afternoon. Brittany was going to have to see Santana then. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of having to face the singer. What if she was mad? What if she freaked out?

Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath. regardless of how Santana was going to react, she had kissed back. Brittany felt that same strange feeling in her chest from earlier just before she kissed Santana. She couldn't place what it was. Brittany shook her head, trying to stuff everything down long enough to get ready. She had to act like nothing was wrong.

She pulled clothes from her bag and began change, not even bothering to turn away from Puck's prying eyes. It was then that she remembered that she had borrowed Santana's clothes. She grabbed the white t-shirt and shorts and stuffed them down into her bag out of her sight. Santana was just going to have to live without them for now because the thought of being alone with Santana right now made Brittany uneasy. Kurt came out of the bathroom a minute later and soon everyone was ready to hit the streets of Munich.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany grabbed her backpack and stepped outside of the hotel lobby onto the cobblestone street. The only destination that she really had any interest in seeing was one that didn't involve a certain Latina. She held a map in her hands and looked at briefly before looking up at her surroundings. Off in the distance she spotted her destination. Two large towers stood out against the otherwise non-existent skyline and she took off walking in the direction of the towers.

The towers were part of a huge cathedral that supposedly could hold up to twenty thousand people at once. She had heard a few people talking about walking around the hotel and decided to check it out for herself.

Puck had met a group of girls and left with them to hit up a few pubs. Kurt went with a few other dancers to an old concentration camp just outside of town. Brittany had thought of going but she really wasn't up for a large dose of death and depression so she opted for touring the city alone.

The cathedral was about a twenty minute walk away fro the hotel. Brittany walked around, camera in hand snapping pictures of anything that caught her eye. Finally arrived at the Cathedral and just stared up at it in awe. It was even bigger then she imagined. The sky was rather dark with grey clouds, giving the old church a rather creepy yet still enticing feel to it.

Brittany tucked her camera away in her backpack and made her way inside the cathedral. She stood in the entrance for a moment and pondered over which tower she wanted to climb. After a moments she turned to her right and began climbing the tower.

Ten minutes later, Brittany reached the top of the tower. The view was absolutely breath taking. Off in the distance she could see the Bavarian alps and the entire city below. Brittany pulled her camera out of her backpack and began taking pictures.

Santana had been running for nearly forty-five minutes when the rain started pouring down. She hated running but it helped distract her, which is something that she really needed right now. All morning she kept replaying the kiss over in her mind and it was driving her crazy. Santana Lopez may have been a lot of things but gay wasn't one of them.

"Shit!" She huffed as the rain began pouring down on her. She pulled out her ear buds as she ran into the front door of the nearest building. She hadn't even paid any attention as to where she was. She took a few steps into the door and looked around. Her jaw dropped a little as she checked out the vast Cathedral in front of her. A small crowd had gathered in the sanctuary and suddenly Santana grew nervous. She really wasn't up for an impromptu meet and greet. There was a staircase just to her right and she took off on a jog up the tower.

"Christ!" Santana said as she reached the top of the tower, her breathing fast, "I wasn't expecting that many stairs!". Santana leaned against the nearest wall and caught her breath. Once she caught her breath she noticed the view. The city was beautiful and mountains in the distance with the added rain was amazing. Santana wished she had brought her camera to take pictures. Santana walked over to the nearest window and just stared out at the mountains in the distance. She put her ear buds back into her ears and searched for a song.

What if all of this was a set up? What if Brittany was being paid by some entertainment news station to stir things up? Santana got sick at the thought. It had happened before when Santana was shooting a music video. One of the dancers was getting paid to report back to a few reporters with information about Santana.

Brittany walked around the tower, moving from window to window taking pictures of the city below. She had been the only one in the tower for nearly twenty minutes. Everyone had gone down into the sanctuary to get out of the rain. She didn't follow the crowd, not wanting to give up her new found peace and quiet.

She had been trying to avoid thinking about that morning since she ran out of Santana's room. Brittany honestly had no idea what came over her. She had never done anything like that before, with the exception of the show the night before. Suddenly Brittany found herself giggling a little bit. She had kissed Santana in front of fifteen thousand screaming fans without a problem. A few hours later, she kissed Santana alone in her hotel room and suddenly her life was turned upside down. None of it made sense and she couldn't help but laugh at it. The whole thing was a little ridiculous.

Santana began walking around, moving from window to window to check out the surrounding views. As she rounded the corner she heard soft laughter and what sounded like someone talking to themselves. "Great, I'm up here with lunitic" Santana thought.

Her eyes landed on blonde hair and blue eyes. Santana's heart couldn't decided if it wanted to stop or beat right out of her chest. Out of all of the places that Santana could have chosen to hide at, had she really chosen the exact same place that Brittany was at?

"Santana!" Brittany said surprised to the see the young singer standing in front of her.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She just stood there looking at Brittany with her mouth hanging open.

Brittany looked Santana up and down, taking in her appearance. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail that had just barely started to curl because of the rain.

"I, uh...hi Brittany" Santana said stupidly. Brittany simply nodded as she began to bite her bottom lip. There was no denying the tension that was now between them as they fell into silence.

"I'm sorry about this morning" Brittany blurted out, "It was stupid and I have no idea what came over me".

"It wasn't stupid" Santana quickly said before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said out loud and scrambled to cover her tracks. "Look, can we just forget that it happened? I really can't afford things to be weird between us considering we are stuck with each other for the next two months. The press would have a field day if this gets out, especially with our stage routine. If there was tension between us Perez Hilton would have some crazy ass rumors flying around in seconds. Whatever some news station offers you for information I'll double it if you keep everything quiet".

Brittany tried to keep up with Santana's rambling but lost track after she heard Santana mention the press.

"Wait! Who said anything about going to the press?" Brittany asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"No one, it's just that I know it's going to happen anyways so I might as well go ahead and throw my offer on the table" Santana said as she continued her nervous ramble, "Whatever it is that anyone offers you, I will double it just tell me how much. I have plenty of money. I will give you whatever you want".

"Santana!" Brittany said rather loudly, her voice echoing through the tower. Santana finally stopped talking and took a breath.

"Look, I'm not after your money" Brittany said, feeling a little offended that Santana thought that, "I'm not going to the press about this. I would never do that to you".

Santana began pacing a little as she listened to Brittany speak. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone and I'm certainly not going to black mail you with this" Brittany said, "I just want to put it behind us. It was stupid and it shouldn't have happened. I have no idea why it did but I just want to ignore it and let you know that it won't happen again".

The girls stared at each other for a few moments, trying to figure out what the other was going to do. "Ok" Santana said nodding at Brittany, "I'm going to take you're word but I think I'm going to have to get you to sign an agreement or something over this. I believe you but I've been wrong before about people".

Brittany just shook her head. Santana was really freaking out. "Well I don't have any paper or pens handy but I can promise you that I will never hurt you like that Santana" Brittany said as she walked towards the girl. "I'm not after anything other then maybe you're friendship" Brittany said as she held out her pinky, "It's kind of childish but it's the best I can do for now, pinky promise?".

Santana looked from Brittany's blue eyes to her outstretched pinky. Brittany was right, it was kind of childish but for some reason Santana actually trusted her.

"Ok" Santana said as she reached out and linked her pinky with Brittany's.

"Ok then" Brittany said as a small smile crossed her face.

The rain had finally let up a bit, letting only a lite sprinkle fall from the stormy, darkened sky. "Ok so I guess we are just going to have to make a run for it" Brittany said looking at her watch. It was thirty minutes to four and they had to get back to the hotel now.

Santana and Brittany stood at the entrance way of the Cathedral and looked out at the puddles of water that now covered the ground. "Do you mind if I put this in your bag?" Santana asked holding up her ipod, "I don't want it get wet".

Brittany nodded and turned around so that Santana could place her ipod in Brittany's backpack. "Ready?" Brittany said as she turned back around to face Santana. Santana nodded as both girls took off running into the rain. Excited laughter escaped both of them as the rain came down a little harder now.

Brittany's hair began to stick to the side of her face from the rain. Santana ran a little ahead of Brittany and splashed through a rather large puddle. Brittany followed her lead and charged straight through it. Water splashed up from the ground, covering her. She let out a laugh as she ran ahead to catch up with Santana.

Santana saw movement to her right and turned to see Brittany at her side. She saw blue eyes and then the next thing she knew, she was falling forward. She had taken her eyes off of the sidewalk in front of her and didn't see the large water puddle in front of her until she slipped in it. Arms quickly wrapped around Santana as she felt herself falling forward. Santana threw her arms out, ready to brace herself for the fall but it never happened.

She became aware of the tight grip of a pair of arms around her and turned to see Brittany holding onto her. "Are you ok?" Brittany asked smiling. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she found the prospect of Santana falling face first into a puddle was a little funny.

"Yeah I'm fine" Santana said noticing the smile on Brittany's face. Brittany released Santana from her grip and giggled as she began walking ahead of Santana.

Before was even two steps away she felt a small splash of water hit the back of her legs. She turned around to find Santana standing in the middle of the puddle grinning mischievously. "That was for laughing!" Santana said as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at Brittany.

Brittany took off her backpack and set it down on a bench that was a few feet away. "You are so dead!" She said trying to sound intimidating but the smile on her face betrayed her. She took a few slow steps in Santana's direction, the Latina just standing there daring her to make a move.

Brittany took off into a sprint towards her and Santana quickly turned and ran away. "You're gonna get it Lopez!" Brittany shouted as she ran after the girl. Santana laughed as she jumped over a few puddles, trying to stay out of Brittany's reach.

Santana ran towards a grassy area not to far away. She almost didn't see the large pit of mud that was right in the middle but was able to dodge it at the last second. She kept running, laughing the entire time until a scream stopped her dead in her tracks.

Apparently Brittany had failed to see the mud pit. Santana turned around to find the blonde lying on her back, struggling to sit up. "Britt!" Santana said, concern suddenly filling her voice as she turned around and ran to her side, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?".

Brittany pushed herself into a sitting position and became very aware of the fact that her entire back and side was now covered in brown mud. She felt Santana kneel down beside her on the edge of the mud pit. "I think I'm ok" Brittany said, her voice straining a bit, "Just help me up, my back kind of hurts".

Santana stood up and immediately grabbed onto Brittany's arm and placed it around her shoulders. A second later Santana found herself looking up at the sky from her back. Laughter filled the air around her as she felt the mud soaking through her shorts and shirt. It took a second for her to connect the dots but the realized what had happened.

"Gotcha sucker!" Brittany said leaning over Santana laughing. Santana pushed herself up so that she was sitting up like Brittany. Her mouth hung open in shock at the fact that Brittany had pulled her down into the mud.

"Are you even hurt at all?" Santana finally said facing Brittany for the first time. Brittany just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope!" Brittany said as she struggled to contain her laughter, "But this is a good look for you, you try to mud look more often. I hear its really good for your skin!".

Santana fought to contain her own laughter as she gathered a fist full of mud behind her back. "I'll keep that mind" She said nodding her head, "Meanwhile, why don't you try being a brunette for a while!". Santana quickly mashed her handful mud on top of Brittany's blonde hair, causing a scream out of the blonde.

Santana threw her head back in laughter only to be tackled to the ground a second later. "You are so dead!" Brittany said as she began rubbing her muddy hands across Santana's face, smearing dirt everywhere. Santana laughed as she struggled underneath Brittany, trying to break free of her hold. Santana managed to pushed Brittany off of her and quickly rolled over so that she was straddling the girl.

She began tickling Brittany's ribs, sending the girl into a fit of laughter. "Say mercy!" Santana said as she pinned Brittany's hands above her head. "Never!" Brittany giggled as she felt Santana's hands on the side of her ribs again.

"Say it!" Santana demanded as she relentlessly continued tickling the girl. "Ok! Mercy!" Brittany yelled, "Mercy!". Santana immediatly stopped tickling the girl and smiled down at her in victory. The only problem that Santana had was that Brittany's face was entirely to clean.

She kept Brittany's hands pinned to the ground with one hand as she ran her muddy fingers across Brittany's face with the other. "I said Mercy!" Brittany said in protest of feeling mud smear across her face, "That means stop!".

"Ok, Ok I'm stopping" Santana said as she placed her hand back around Brittany's wrist which was pinned above her head on the ground. Santana searched over Brittany's face admiring her mud smearing handy work until she met Brittany's eyes. Maybe it was in contrast to the dark mud around them but for some reason, they seemed abnormally blue. Santana couldn't tear herself away.

Brittany stared up at Santana, admiring the soft smile that played across her lips. Even now, covered in mud Santana was gorgeous and Brittany realized that no matter what Santana was wearing or looked like she going to be beautiful. Brittany suddenly became aware of Santana's weight on top of her and breathing became a little more difficult as the rain fell around them.

The familiar feeling that stirred inside her, the same one from that very morning, had returned. Santana couldn't deny it and neither could Brittany. Santana loosed her grip on Brittany's wrists, making it easy for Brittany to pull her hands free. Only, Brittany didn't move. She couldn't. Something was holding her in place forcing her to just stare up at Santana.

For a moment Santana began to move forward. The uncontrollable urge to be closer to Brittany took over again as she leaned in, slowly closing the gap between them. Brittany was completely frozen as Santana inched closer. She tried to force her brain to form words, to tell Santana to stop and they shouldn't do this again but there was nothing. Brittany just let out a shaky, shallow breath.

As quickly as this feeling had taken over Santana, reality quickly came rushing back and hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped moving and frowned slightly when she noticed their current position and Brittany's face just a few inches away from hers. "We need to go!" Santana said, her voice trembling as she climbed off of Brittany and began walking in the direction of their hotel.

Brittany took deep breath, letting oxygen back into her lungs as she stood up and brushed off her legs, not that it made a difference. Her hands and legs shook slightly as she took off after Santana, stopping only to grab her backpack from the bench. It had almost happened again, only this time it was Santana who moved in first. Neither of them spoke as they continued their jog through the light rain to their hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for no update yesterday. Busy day at work. I am leaving to go out of town until Wednesday so there may not be daily updates until after I get back. I have not abandoned this story so do not be alarmed if I am m.i.a. for a few days. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for all of the great reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Brittany tossed and turned as she tried to get some sleep but it wasn't coming easily. She couldn't get the look that was on Santana's face out of her head. Those eyes and that barely there smile as she moved closer and closer to Brittany.

"Ugghh!" Brittany sighed in frustration as she rolled over onto her side and placed the pillow she was holding over her face. Why did this keep happening? Her thoughts were interrupted when screams and cheers erupted form the window.

Brittany lifted the pillow from her face and walked over to the window. There had been about two hundred fans gathered outside of the hotel when they arrived. Most of them holding signs and wearing t-shirts with Santana's face on them. Brittany pulled back the curtains a little and looked down at the sidewalk below.

There she was, being escorted through the crowd by a large entourage of security. Cameras were flashing and fans were screaming and pushing forward trying to get a glimpse of the singer. Brittany watched from her window until Santana and her security disappeared into the building.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he sat up in the bed across the room, "It's two in the morning".

"Sorry" Brittany said as she stepped back out of the curtains, "I couldn't sleep".

Puck snored loudly from the bed beside Kurt. Kurt grabbed his pillow and hit him with it but Puck was left unfazed. "Well could go not sleep somewhere else?" Kurt said hastily as he shifted in the bed, "Some of us need at least eight hours of beauty rest!".

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her hoodie that was on the floor by her bed and walked out of the door. Her fuzzy slippers shuffled against the floor as she walked towards the elevators. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew that she couldn't stay in the room.

She hit the down and up buttons on the panel in front of the elevator and leaned against the wall as she waited. Which ever direction came first is where she was headed. The elevator made a small bing and the light on the wall above it signaled towards ceiling. "Up it is!" Brittany said as she pushed herself from the wall and stood in front of the doors of the elevator as they opened.

Her jaw fell open as she stared at the group of people already on the elevator. There stood Santana with the same two body guards, Joe, and another man that Brittany didn't recognize. "Miss Pierce" One of the guards said as he nodded and stepped aside making room for her. Brittany hesitated for a second before stepping onto the elevator.

"Hi everyone" Brittany said as she turned around to face the doors as they closed. Santana just stood there and stared at the back of Brittany's head.

"Hey, I recognize you!" Said the man that Brittany didn't recognize, "You're the girl from all of the magazines, the one that Santana kissed!". Brittany turned around once she realized that she was being spoken too.

"Will Schuester" The man said sticking out his hand, "I'm Santana's vocal coach".

"Will, this is Brittany Pierce, she is my lead dancer on this tour" Santana said interjecting without even looking at Brittany. Brittany glanced nervously at Santana and for a second and then smiled at Will as she shook his hand.

The elevator came to a stop and Will, Joe, and the two body guards made their way out of the elevator. "We will be right up Miss Lopez" The security guards said as the door closed, leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

Awkward silence now filled the air. Brittany and Santana cast a few awkward glances between each other. "Well this isn't awkward at all" Brittany said sarcastically as she stared at the doors in front of her.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Santana said coldly, "It won't happen again".

Brittany nodded but then a funny thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Actually it's going to happen in rehearsals in just a few hours" Brittany said smiling at Santana.

Santana felt a smile spread across her face. "And then again during the show" she said smiling down at her feet, "Doesn't look like we will be able to get away from that one I guess".

"Nope" Brittany said as she shook her head.

"Couldn't sleep?" Santana asked now looking at Brittany.

"No, you're adoring fans are right underneath my window so.."

"Yeah, sorry about that" Santana said as she bit her bottom lip.

The elevator came to a stop on the fortieth floor and the doors opened. "Where are you going exactly?" Santana asked as she raised an eyebrow questioning Brittany who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well good night I guess" Santana said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Good night" Brittany said as Brittany said as Santana rounded the corner and disappeared. The doors began to close when suddenly an arm jammed in between causing them to open again. Brittany looked up to see Santana standing there again.

"Can we talk?" Santana said staring at Brittany.

"Uh, yeah I guess" Brittany said as she looked curiously at Santana as she followed Santana off of the elevator.

"This is so cool!" Brittany said as she walked over to the ledge of the building and looked out over Frankfurt, "How did you find this?".

Santana walked over to the edge and peered down at the streets below. "I found it a few years ago during my first tour" Santana said, "I needed a quiet place to think and I stumbled across the roof access door".

"You come up here to think?" Brittany said as she looked down at the street that far below them, feeling a bit quesy. She backed away a few steps and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Santana laughed at Brittany's reaction. "Not a fan of heights huh?" Santana said as she reached out and grabbed onto Brittany's arm to help steady her.

"It's not the heights that bother me" Britany said, "It's the falling off of them part that I am not very fond of".

Brittany looked up from the ground and was face to face with Santana, suddenly becoming very aware of Santana's arm around her. Their eyes met and within a a few seconds Brittany's eyes had focused in on Santana's lips. Santana felt the familiar feeling in her chest of wanting to be closer.

"Ok, see!" Santana said quickly stepping away from Brittany, "What is that? Why does that happen?"

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what and ended up just shrugging her shoulders.

Santana walked over the nearest wall and leaned against it as she bent over and took off her black heels. She sat herself down on the ground and just shook her head. Brittany walked over and sat down beside her, leaving a small gap between them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Santana said as she looked over at Brittany apologetically, "I've just had an extremely busy day and I'm exhausted and a little freaked out to be honest".

"Join the club!" Brittany said sighing.

"Are you...you know?" Santana asked as she trailed off hoping Brittany knew what she was asking.

"Am I what?" Brittany said, trying to figure out what Santana was getting at.

"You know...gay" Santana said whispering the last word as if the entire world was going to hear her say it.

"Oh" Brittany said in realization, "No. No I'm not. Well I mean, there was that one time with my roommate back in New York, Quinn, but we were both really drunk and I'm pretty sure we both passed out before anything happened so it doesn't really count". Santana only nodded as Brittany spoke.

"What about you?" Brittany asked, "Are you gay?"

"No." Santana said firmly looking away from Brittany.

A moment of silence passed between them before Santana spoke again.

"Are you sure you aren't some undercover snitch?" Santana asked turning and glaring a little at Brittany, "Because if I find out that you are, I swear I will kick your ass into next week!"

"Haven't we gone over this already?" Brittany said raising an eyebrow at Santana's accusation, "If I was trust me, I would have taken you up on your offer of double the money".

Santana still wasn't convinced completely. "Or maybe you're waiting for a bigger offer" Santana snapped.

Now Brittany was pissed. "If you would take you're head out of your ass for five seconds you would have realized that I'm not out to get you!" Brittany said, raising her voice at Santana, "God knows that I could really use the money right now for my studio and with everything that's happened over the past few days I could be cashing in on alot of money right now but I would never do that to you or anyone! Some of us are decent people Santana!".

Santana felt like crawling under a rock. Everything that Brittany said was right. Santana actually felt like the bitch that everyone thought she was for once.

Brittany went to stand up but Santana quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. "Wait" Santana said as she held Brittany in place. Brittany let out a frustrated breath but turned to look at Santana. "You're right" Santana said, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I know that we've already been through this and I believe you when you say that you aren't here to cause trouble".

Brittany watched as Santana's facial expression softened as she spoke.

"It's just that most people are after something when they get close to me" Santana said, her voice dropping down to just above a whisper, "everyone wants a piece of the fame and money for themselves so that's just what I've come to expect from everyone I meet. I'm sorry for what I said, I really am".

Brittany could see it in her eyes that Santana meant what she had just said. Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand and linked their pinkies together. "I promise you that I'm not going to hurt you like that" Brittany said, "I would never even consider it no matter what I could get out of it". Santana nodded as she tightened her pinky around Brittany's.

The familiar warmth began to creep up Brittany's arm at Santana's touch. Santana's eyes drifted away from Brittany's and down to their linked fingers and Brittany knew that she felt it too.

"Maybe we should avoid physical contact until we figure this out" Brittany said slowly drawing her hand back.

"Yeah, I think that would be good" Santana said as she took a breath trying to get rid of the tightness in her chest. Santana knew that it wasn't going away on it's own and she needed a subject change. Fast.

"So you have your own studio?" Santana said as she recalled Brittany's mention of a studio, "Like a dance studio?".

Brittany was glad for the subject change as well and was even happier that it was about her studio. "Well not exactly" She said looking back at Santana, "I want to have my own one day. It's kind of always been a dream of mine to have my own studio".

"That's cool" Santana said, "Have you picked out a place yet?".

"Not yet" Brittany said laughing nervously, "Everywhere in New York is way out of my price range so I might go back to Ohio and try to open one there in a few years if I have the money".

"Oh ok" Santana said nodding her head as the tightness in her chest slowly went away.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?" Brittany said glancing at her watch. They had been up there for nearly half an hour.

"Oh shit!" Santana said jumping up, "They are probably calling the police already!".

Brittany jumped up and handed Santana her shoes. "Come on!" She said as she reached out and grabbed onto Santana's hand not realizing and pulled her to the door and down the metal staircase.

"Hurry! Run!" Santana said as they began descending the staircase, laughing as they ran. Brittany slid down the hand rail, pulling Santana down behind her. The girls went crashing through the door , stumbling to the floor and into the well lit hallway of the hotel.

"There she is!" Joe's voice yelled form the hallway. Santana laughed as she pushed herself up to find Brittany lying on top of her laughing.

"So much for no contact!" Brittany said as she rolled off of Santana.

"Where the hell have you been?" Joe said pulling Santana to her feet, "We have been looking everywhere for you!".

"Relax ok, I was just with Brittany!" Santana said rolling her eyes and suddenly becoming her old self. Santana turned to help Brittany up but the Blonde had already scrambled to her feet and was now standing beside Santana.

"Well you have to get some sleep!" Joe said grabbing Santana's arm, "You have radio interviews at seven". Joe began pulling Santana down the hall but Santana stopped and turned around to look at Brittany.

"Good night Britt-Britt" Santana said smiling back at the blonde.

Brittany smiled at hearing the nickname again. The first time she heard it was at the hotel in Munich when a half asleep Santana was trying to convince Brittany to go back to sleep.

"Good night San" Brittany said smiling back at her. Santana immediately felt heat rush to her cheeks.

Joe smiled quickly at Brittany and then began pulling Santana back down the hallway towards her room. Santana walked back towards her room with a goofy little smile on her face. She really liked Brittany.


	9. Chapter 9

Rehearsals were almost over. Santana could hardly hold her eyes open, she was exhausted. She went tot sleep at three in the morning and was awake again by seven for more interviews, photo shoots, and now rehearsal and sound check.

"The show is about six hours from now so if I hurry up and get through this last number then I could take an hour nap and then..."

"Earth to Santana!" Joe's voice said through the sound system, "Are we going to finish this or are you just going to stare at the floor all day?"

Santana shook her head. "Sorry, I guess I zoned out there for a second" She said looking around, "Let's do this". Puck and Brittany were standing behind her on the platform waiting for the music to start.

"Ready guys?" Santana said turning and glancing at them over her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked as the platform began to move, eying Santana suspiciously

"Yeah I'm fine" Santana said as the music started up and she stepped out on to the stage.

Two sets of hands immediately began roaming across Santana's body as the three of them made their way down the stairs.

On my waist, through my hair

Think about it when you touch me there

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at Night I pretend we are

Dance-dance-dancing in the dark

Suddenly the two sets of hands disappeared and Santana stepped down from the platform and walked to the center of the stage where Puck was waiting in a spotlight wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. Santana could see beads of sweat dripping down his chest and was hesitant to touch him.

When you work on me

Open my body up and do some surgery

Now that got me up

I want to taste it-taste it

And see those pocket aces

Wanna see who you are

Got a sex drive, push the start

Santana pushed Puck away only to find herself face to face with Brittany. Santana felt her eyelids getting heavy and suddenly everything began to spin. She shook her head and continued to sing as moved closer to Brittany.

On my waist, through my hair...

* * *

"Santana!" Brittany said, trying to keep her voice calm even though she was freaking out, "Santana wake up!".

"Here!" puck said as he jumped back on to the stage and handed the cold and wet towel to Brittany. Brittany placed the towel across Santana's forehead and shook her gently.

"Santana wake up!" Brittany said as she placed her hands on both sides of Santana's face.

Santana felt warm hands gripping the sides of her face. "Who in the world is grabbing me?" Santana thought as she tried to move her arms. She was prepared to punch the person that was grabbing onto her like this but was surprised when her arms could barely leave the ground. She frowned and opened her eyes only to be blinded by bright lights. "Holy shit, can someone dim the lights!" She groaned as she blinked trying to understand just what the hell was going on.

"Santana, are you ok?" Said a familiar voice. Santana knew the voice but couldn't place it. A moment later the lights dimmed and she could finally open her eyes properly. Brittany was leaning over her with Puck, a few other dancers and Joe standing behind her.

"What happened?" Santana said as she groaned at the realization of her splitting headache.

"You fainted" Joe said quickly, "Are you ok? Can we finish the sound check?".

Santana sat up slowly and immediately felt an arm wrap around her. She turned to see Brittany helping her up.

"I'm fine" Santana said as she gently pushed Brittany's arm away and pulled herself up.

The room began to spin and Santana stumbled backwards. Brittany was there and immediately grabbed onto Santana and held her tightly against her.

"You hit you're head pretty hard" Brittany said, looking at Santana for any signs of fainting.

"I said fine" Santana said laughing as she straightened herself up and stepped away from Brittany, "Really, I'm ok. It was nothing".

Santana took one step and then toppled forward until she she felt arms wrap around her waist. Brittany once again had saved her from hitting the ground.

"She needs to rest" Brittany said looking at Joe, "She's exhausted!".

Joe just nodded. "Alright fine" he said rolling his eyes, "Take her back to her dressing room, I guess sound check is over".

Puck made his way to the other side of Santana and helped Brittany carry her to her dressing room. Brittany and Puck walked over to the small couch in the corner of the room and gently sat her down.

"Really I'm fine" Santana said as she leaned back against the couch, "I just need a few minutes".

"Well you're getting a few hours instead" Puck said as he removed his arm, "Don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours when you hit the ground again!".

"You're not staying with me are you?" Santana said rolling her eyes at Puck.

"Do you want me too?" Puck said winking, "I don't know how much rest you'll get though".

"I'm staying!" Brittany said quickly. Santana was going to make a smart ass comment about Puck's ridiculous mohawk but Brittany cut her off. If anyone was going to stay with her, Santana was happy it was Brittany. Brittany quickly pushed Puck out of the door and shut it behind him.

"You don't need to stay" Santana said as she grabbed one of the pillows and began to get comfortable on the couch, "All I'm going to do is take a nap".

"Santana, no matter what you say I'm staying and taking care of you" Brittany said as she grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch, "Stop talking and go to sleep!".

The singer smiled at Brittany when she felt the blanket drop around her as her eye lids began to close.

Santana felt a shiver and reached up to pull the blanket closer around her. Santana shifted slightly and opened her eyes to see Brittany sitting across the room in the make-up chair flipping through a magazine.

"Britt?" Santana said sleepily. Brittany looked up from her magazine to Santana across the room.

"Yeah?" Brittany said as she stood up form the chair

"Can you turn the air up in here a little bit" Santana said, "It's freezing!"

Brittany just shook her head. "I tried to a little while ago" Brittany said as she sat back down in the chair, "It's broken. It won't move from sixty five degrees".

"Aren't you freezing?" Santana said noticing Brittany's shorts and tank top she wore to rehearsals.

Brittany shook her head but Santana could see the chill's up and down her arms.

"Liar! Come here" Santana said as she held up the blanket for Brittany to climb in.

Brittany didn't move but looked at Santana hesitantly.

"I'm not going to just let you sit there and freeze!" Santana said trying to reassure her, "Besides, this is the only blanket so it's not like you have any other option".

Brittany stared at Santana for a few more moments before finally standing up and walking over to the couch. She tried her best to lie down next to Santana on the tiny couch without getting to close but it was impossible. As soon as Santana felt Brittany against her, she quickly lowered her arm and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany said, trying to think about anything other then how close she was to Santana. There wasn't an answer. Brittany finally broke down and looked at Santana only to find her sleeping peacefully. Brittany could stop the smile that quickly spread across her face even if she tried.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Better one coming soon, I promise! Also after I finish this fic I was thinking of maybe doing a Faberry (Rachel and Quinn) fic...any thoughts? Follow me on Tumblr! RyleighMorgan . tumblr . com**


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in a very long time, Santana was actually relaxed. There were no cameras flashing in her face, no fans screaming her name, and no Joe telling her what to do or when to to do it. She felt Brittany's steady breathing in time with her own. Brittany made her feel safe and comfortable.

Santana heard the knocking at the door but refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to move. She just wanted to sleep.

"Santana! Open the door, it's time for hair and make-up" Joe said called through the door, "And I have a very large coffee in my hand with your name on it!".

Santana groaned as she stretched. Brittany felt Santana moving but only tightened her arms around the girl and lazily buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck. Santana began dozing off again as the knocking died down and she rested her head against Brittany's. Santana leaned down and placed a small, gentle kiss to Brittany's forehead. Brittany smiled and nuzzled closer to Santana.

Then reality set in. The door of the dressing room opened and Joe came strolling inside, along with a team of hair and make-up artists. "Wake up Sanny!" Joe said as he walked over to the couch, "Brittany, thank you for baby sitting but it's showtime! Let's move ladies!".

"How the hell did you even get in here? I thought the door was locked" Santana said grumpily as she rubbed her eyes. Brittany sat up and reluctantly pulled herself away from Santana.

"The janitor let me in" Joe said smiling as he handed Santana the large cup of coffee, "Now drink up, we don't want you face planting on the stage again!"

Santana felt a chill as became aware of Brittany's sudden absence. Santana sat up quickly and looked around the room for her. Brittany was already half way to the door as the team of make-up artists surrounded Santana. Each of them were pulling her in a different direction and shouting instructions to her. The calmness and ease that she felt just minutes before was now gone. It had been replaced with stress and coldness. Santana forced herself to pull her eyes away from Brittany and allowed herself to be pulled up from the couch and guided towards the make-up chair across the room. Hands were everywhere tugging at her hair and poking her face.

Brittany stopped at the door and looked back at Santana, who was already being pulled over to the make up chair. It had happened again, Santana just kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss they shared on stage, or even the one back at the hotel. This one was...Brittany didn't know what to call it. She glanced back Santana one last time who was now sipping on her coffee while some guy began curling her hair, and then made her way down the hallway to get ready. She had to focus on dancing and performing, she couldn't think about Santana right now.

* * *

Santana felt Brittany's arm wrap around her lower back and forcefully pull her so that their bodies were pressed together. The crowd cheered as they looked on and sang along. For some reason, the close proximity to Santana suddenly made Brittany nervous. She could feel Santana's heavy breathing on her face and felt each rise and fall of her chest.

On my waist, through my hair

Think about it when you touch me there

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Santana's body felt like it was on fire once again. It took everything in her to continue singing the lyrics as she felt Brittany's hands everywhere.

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at night I pretend we are

Dance-Dance-dancing in the dark.

Suddenly a chair appeared behind Brittany and Santana shoved her back into the chair and straddled the blonde as the song continued. Up until now the dance had been rather tame but now it was time to amp it up. Santana went into the chorus one last time.

One my waist, through my hair

Think about when you touch me there

Santana pulled the loose pony tail from Brittany's hair, letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulders and immediately gripped it tightly and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Santana moved close to Brittany's neck and quickly ran her tongue from the girl's collar bone up to her chin, sending the crowd into another frenzy of cheers.

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone dancing in the dark

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at night I pretend we are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Brittany had been focused on the dancing until now. Now, the only thing that she could think about was kissing Santana. Before Santana could react, Brittany placed her hands on either side of Santana's face and crashed their lips together. Santana's hands instantly tangled themselves into Brittany's hair and she struggled to pull herself even closer to Brittany as the lights went out.

Brittany couldn't stop. She knew they only had ten seconds but she couldn't stop. She wanted more of Santana. Brittany moved her hands from Santana's face and wrapped them around Santana's waist pulling her even closer.

"Stop" Santana whispered. Brittany felt the warmth of the bright spotlights on her and suddenly Santana was gone. Brittany sat there, blinking a few times before she realized that Santana was standing a few feet away and cheerfully talking to the crowd.

"Give it one last time for my amazing dance crew and Band!" Santana said as she turned and faced the bad and the dancers who were all lined up across the stage. Santana couldn't catch her breathe. She tried her best to act normal but what just happened between her and Brittany was not normal. It scared the hell out of her and for Santana Lopez, that was saying something. Her eyes immediately fell to Brittany who was still sitting in the chair, her chest quickly moving up and down. "Britt!" Kurt yelled as he hit her shoulder and pulled her up from the chair. Everyone took a bow as the audience cheered.

"Goodnight everyone! You've been a great crowd! I love you all and I will see you next time!" Santana said as she walked around the stage one last time while everyone else ran off of the stage.

Brittany followed the rest of the dancers off of the stage. She was still breathing heavily when felt a hand grab onto her wrist and begin to pull her down the hallway backstage towards the dressing rooms. Brittany recognized the dark hair and tan skin of the girl leading her. Santana opened the door to her dressing room and quickly pulled Brittany inside, slamming the door and locking it behind them.

"San.."Brittany was cut off when Santana pushed her against the door and kissed her. Brittany didn't hesitate to kiss back. Just like that, within a matter of seconds, Brittany had lost what little control she had recently gained. Santana's hands gripped tightly onto Brittany's hips as she pressed her against the door, deepening the kiss. Her finger nails dug lightly at Brittany's exposed skin.

Brittany hands found their way around Santana's shoulders and into her dark hair. Santana had lost all control of herself. She couldn't stop herself from from kissing Brittany. The fact that she had managed to do it on stage was a miracle in itself. The feeling of wanting Brittany closer had taken full control and there was nothing that Santana could do to stop it now. Santana's hands found there way under Brittany's top and began running back and forth over her stomach. Brittany traced over Santana's bottom lip with her tongue. Santana was more than willing to oblige Brittany's request for more and deepened the kiss even more.

"Santana let's move it!" Joe called from the other side of the door as he knocked, "Your bag should have been packed already!".

Santana pulled away just far enough so that the kiss was broken. Brittany pressed her forehead against Santana's, both of them breathing heavily. Brittany ran her hands down Santana's arms and laced their fingers together. She needed to feel connected to Santana in some way. Santana opened her eyes for the first time since entering the room and met Brittany's light blue eyes. Santana opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Brittany let go of one of Santana's hands and placed it on Santana's cheek.

"I thought we agreed not to do this" Brittany whispered as she stroked Santana's cheek with her thumb.

Santana only nodded, looking down at their intertwined hands. They just fit so perfectly together. Santana swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"I can't do that" Santana said, her voice shaking, "I can't stay away from you".

Brittany felt Santana's hand shaking and she tightened her grip on the singer's hand.

"I don't know what the hell this is and it scares me" Santana said as looked back up to meet Brittany's gaze, "You scare me".

Three more loud knocks came form the other side of the door. "Santana let's go or you will not be able to get to your car!" Joe yelled, "Move it!"

Santana tore her hand away from Brittany's grip and grabbed her backpack that was sitting on the floor beside them. She slung it over her shoulder and reached behind Brittany for the door knob. Brittany put her hand over Santana's and stopped her from opening the door.

"Don't leave" Brittany said, staring at Santana. Santana avoided looking at Brittany. If she did, she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave.

"I have to go" Santana said as she twisted the door knob and opened the door, careful not to reveal Brittany to everyone in the hallway.

Brittany just stood there and listened as Santana disappeared down the hall. Her head was spinning. She tried to catch her breath and wrap her mind around what had just happened. She had no idea where to even begin.

Santana stepped outside of the back door of the arena and was instantly met with cameras in her face. People were yelling her name in every direction, everyone trying to get her attention for even a second. Joe and her body guards ushered her through the crowd until she was safe in the backseat of her car.

"What the fuck was that?" Santana said aloud to herself as the car began moving.

"Ma'am?" said the driver, glancing back at Santana in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud" Santana said shaking her head at the driver. Santana stared out of the window lost inside of her own head. Fans were screaming and waving as she drove by but she couldn't even bring herself to wave to back. All she could think about was Brittany. Santana immediately felt her stomach as she replayed what had just happened over in her head. The thought of not being in control of her own body scared her. No one had ever had this effect on her, no one. Why was Brittany so different? Why was Santana just drawn to her? The car pulled out of the parking lot of the arena and started down the road, making it's way to the airport, where Santana's plane was waiting to take everyone to the next stop on the tour, Paris, France.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the continued support everyone, I still can't believe how much you guys like this! Thanks for the reviews and as always more coming soon!

* * *

The plane was empty when Santana arrived at the airport. The band and dancers hadn't arrived yet and she was grateful for the few minutes she would have to herself. She quickly made her way to her regular seat and tossed her backpack onto the seat beside her.

Joe stepped onto the plane a minute later, his cell phone attached to his ear.

"Only questions concerning the tour" Joe said into the phone as he began walking towards Santana, "Santana will not discuss her personal life with anyone, do you understand?". Joe nodded once and then handed Santana the phone.

"Seacrest!" Joe said as Santana took the phone from him. So much for a moment alone.

"Hi Ryan!" Santana said trying her best to hide the shakiness in her voice, "How are you?".

* * *

As soon as Santana finished her seacrest interview, she had two more phone interviews for radio stations in London.

She was just about to finish up her last interview when the dancers and band stepped onto the plane. Santana nervously scanned the crowd for Brittany. Her eyes instantly found the blonde walking towards her with Kurt in tow. Their eyes locked as Brittany slowly made her way towards Santana.

Santana's chest began to tighten as Brittany came closer.

"So are you sitting with me or are you sitting with your new BFF" Kurt said motioning towards Santana who he noticed was eying Brittany.

Brittany jumped a slightly when she heard Kurt's voice. "Oh, I uh, I'm sitting with you I guess" Brittany said as she walked past Santana.

"Wait, with me the guy talking to you or her, the girl you are staring at?" Kurt asked as he stopped walking, "I can't tell who you are talking too".

Brittany didn't know what to say. After what had just happened between her and Santana back in the dressing room, Brittany didn't know if she should talk to Santana or just pretend it never happened.

"I'm sitting with you" Brittany said finally tearing her eyes away from Santana as she continued walking down the isle.

"Santana are you there?" Said the British radio host on the other line, "Have we lost you?".

Santana had forgotten that she was in the middle of an interview. "I'm sorry, I must lost you for a minute" Santana said cheerfully, forcing herself to laugh, "What was that last question?".

Brittany finally let go of Kurt's arm once the plane had reached it's proper altitude.

"Ouch!" Kurt said as he rubbed over his wrist, "What is wrong with you lady!"

"I'm not a fan of flying" Brittany said as she reached down in the front pocket of her backpack and felt around for her Ipod. She pulled it out and placed each ear bud into her hears and began scrolling through the playlists.

She scrunched her eye brows at the unfamiliar titles. This wasn't her iPod. "Kurt is this your iPod?" Brittany said nudging him with her elbow.

He glanced over at the playlists and shook his head. "Sorry, not mine" Kurt said taking the iPod and browsing through the music, "I don't even know most of these artists.

Brittany grabbed the iPod from Kurt as her memory came flooding back to her. "It's Santana's!" Brittany said, "She put it in bag back in Munich".

"Oh my God!" Kurt said excitedly, "I bet she has her own music on there! She seems like the type that would listen to herself sing like Rachel Berry!".

"No she doesn't!" Brittany said, getting a little defensive from Kurt's comment.

"Oh please, Santana's is the shit and she knows it" Kurt said he snatched the black ipod back from Brittany and searched for Santana's music.

"There isn't any" Kurt said, sounding disappointed when he didn't find any of Santana's own music on her iPod.

"She's not like that" Brittany said as she leaned over Kurt and grabbed the iPod, "She's actually really nice".

Brittany looked down at the device in her hands. She had to give it back and that meant talking to Santana for at least a few seconds. She climbed over Kurt and into the isle.

"Where are you going?" Kurt said as Brittany glanced towards Santana, "We could get a ton of money for that thing on ebay!".

"I'm not selling her iPod on ebay!" Brittany said rolling her eyes at Kurt, "That's stupid".

"Yeah, you should probably get her to sign it first" Puck chimed in from the seat behind them.

"No! The only thing I'm doing with this is giving it back!" Brittany said as she looked from Puck to Kurt.

"At least let me snoop through it!" Puck begged, reaching for it but Brittany pulled it away.

"No! Going through someone's iPod is the same as reading their diary!" Brittany said, "That's private and none of your business".

Brittany turned and began making her way towards the front where Santana was sitting. Brittany palms were already starting to sweat and her stomach was doing flips as she made her way closer to the singer.

Santana was staring out of the window. The moon was lighting up the clouds around it as she stared out, lost in her own thoughts. She wanted to talk to talk to Brittany. Well, part of her did. The other part wanted to ignore the whole thing and never speak to Brittany again. Something like this could ruin her career. She could lose everything that she had worked so hard to get.

"No, I'm not losing anything!" She told herself, "I'm not...there is no way that I'm...This isn't..."

Santana could even bring herself to think of the word. It didn't fit her at all. She liked men. She had never been attracted to another girl. Ever.

"Santana?" Said a soft and familiar voice from beside her. Santana whipped her head around to see Brittany standing there. Santana suddenly forgot about the million different thoughts that were just running through her head.

"Brittany" She said nervously as she began looking around.

"I, uh, I have your iPod" Brittany said holding out the device toward Santana, "You left it in my bag back in Munich". This was a little bit awkward. Santana didn't say anything, she just stared up at the blonde. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Well here you go" Brittany said placing the ipod on the seat beside Santana. Brittany had never wanted to run away from anyone more then she did in that moment. She was sure her face was bright red. The only thing that was running through her mind was kissing Santana. The events of that night wouldn't stop playing over in Brittany's mind as she walked away.

"Wait!" Santana said as she turned in her seat adn reached for Brittany's arm. Chills covered Brittany's arm at the touch of Santana's hand on her wrist.

Santana hadn't even realized she had spoken until she felt herself holding onto Brittany. Brittany jsut stared down at Santana's hand on her wrist.

"I think that..we should talk...about what happened earlier" Santana said as she felt her chest tighten with nerves. She risked a glance up at Brittany and was relieved to see that she was looking elsewhere.

"Sure" Brittany said as she slowly pulled her hand back from Santana's. Santana moved her backpack and Brittany nervously sat down in the seat beside her. Silence fell between them for two very uncomfortable minutes. Santana began picking at the leather of the arm rest with her thumb nail while Brittany just stared down at her hands in her lap.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say" Santana said quietly, finally breaking the silence between the two girls, "I don't have a clue what is going on and it's scaring the hell out of me".

Brittany just nodded, letting Santana know that she agreed.

"No one can know about this" Santana said said quietly, "I could lose everything if people thought that I was..."

"If people thought that you were gay?" Brittany said raising an eyebrow at Santana's hesitation to say the word, "There are far worse things you could be, I don't think people would really care".

"Yes they would!" Santana said nervously looking around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, "You have no idea how much pressure I am under. I have this tour and as soon as it's over I'm going straight into recording another album and then promotions and more tours and...it never ends. My fans would hate me".

Brittany just shook her head. "I don't think they would" Brittany said, "I think that they would be proud of you".

"It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm not that" Santana said coldly. She was trying to convince herself more then Brittany.

"We kinda made out in your dressing room" Brittany whispered, "I think that might mean something. I mean can you honestly tell me that you don't feel anything? Because I definitely feel somthing when I'm around you".

Santana swallowed hard at Brittany's comment. "I don't know" Santana said shaking her head, "I honestly don't know what I'm feeling".

Brittany reached over and put her hand on Santana's. "I'm not going to tell any one" Brittany said reassuring the nervous girl in front of her.

Santana looked up from her hands and finally locked eyes with Brittany again. "I know" Santana said. Brittany's blue eyes seemed to calm her nerves because Santana felt herself relax a little bit.

"I don't want to stay away from you and I don't know what that means" Santana said moving her hand so that she could intertwine her fingers with Brittany's.

Brittany just smiled. "I'm not going anywhere" She said, "We don't have to figure this out now, let's just take it slow, day by day and see what happens".

A soft smile spread across Santana's face. "Thank you" she said smiling at Brittany.

"For what?" Brittany asked as she toke note of Santana's hold on her hand.

"Hey Santana!" Joe called from a few rows up. Santana immediately released Brittany's hand and jerked forward to see Joe staring back at her.

"What?" She barked angrily at him.

"Just thought you might like to know that I just got an email from the label" Joe said smiling, "Sue just renewed you're contract for five more years!".

Joe came walking towards them and sat down in the seat just in front of Santana, turning around and hanging over the back of it so that he could face her.

"We did it again baby!" Joe said clapping his hands together, "As soon as the tour is over you are getting your little Mexican butt back into the studio and cranking out another album ASAP! Maybe even two!".

"We already knew my contract was going to be renewed" Santana said rolling her eyes, "I just won a grammy, stop acting so surprised".

"I can already see the cash flowing into our pockets" Joe said excitedly, "New Ferrari here I come!"

"Can we actually make the record first and start selling it before we start buying new cars?" Santana said rolling her eyes at Joe.

Brittany watched as Joe and Santana began discussing their plans for after the tour. Everything was already planned out in so much detail. They went on like this for the rest of the flight. Brittany just sat there beside Santana and listened as the next six months of Santana's life were laid out in front of her.

Brittany was getting stressed out just listening to the schedule. She didn't know how Santana did it. Just this tour alone was exhausting to Brittany and she had time off in between shows, Santana didn't really have that. In just the short time that Brittany had known her, the only free time that she had was that morning in Munich. The five hours she had earlier that day didn't count because that only happened because she fainted from exhaustion.

After a an hour of listening to them talk and plan out the next tour, the captain announced that it was time to land, forcing Joe to return to his seat. Santana let out a sigh as Joe walked away. Santana reached over and grabbed onto Brittany's hand.

"Ready?" Santana asked looking at Brittany who was already starting to freak out a little.

"Ready!" Brittany said as she gripped tightly to Santana's hand as the plane slowly descended.

"Look Brittany!" Santana said pointing out of the window at the streets below them, "It's beautiful!". The city of Paris was glowing far beneath them.

Brittany glanced out of the window but was more concerned with not hyperventilating. Santana laughed at her and gave her hand a light squeeze as the plane came in for a landing.


	12. Chapter 12

"We have the entire day off tomorrow!" Kurt said excitedly as he ran to the front of the plane with his Louis Vuitton bag over his shoulder. Puck appeared a few moments later carrying both his and Brittany's bags.

"Two days in Paris baby!" Puck said handing Brittany her backpack as she and Santana stood from their seats and stepped out into the isle.

"I'm so excited!" Brittany said smiling widely at Kurt, "I've never been to Paris, I can't wait to see everything!"

"What are your plans Santana?" Puck said winking at her, "Hitting up the shops I presume?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Pucks cockiness. "Actually I doubt I will get to do anything" Santana said, "Interviews, photo shoots, appearances, meet and greets. I usually stay so busy I don't have time to see anything while I'm here".

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Santana as they began walking towards the exit of the plane.

"So you've been to Paris but you've never actually seen Paris before?" Brittany asked.

"Nope" Santana said, "I've seen just about every radio and tv station in Paris but that's about it"

"Dang, that sucks" Puck said as they all made their way out of the plane.

As they walked out of the gate, they were met immediately by Joe and Santana's body guards.

"Let's move, we don't have all day to chat Santana" Joe said grabbing her arm and began pulling her away from Puck, Kurt, and Brittany. Santana looked at Brittany and gave her small smile.

"I guess I'll see you at rehearsals" Santana said as Joe dragged her away.

Puck and Kurt were already making plans about what they were going to do with their day off as Brittany watched Joe drag Santana away.

* * *

"Ok so here is the plan" Brittany said as she looked from Puck to Kurt, "Puck, you go grab some groupies from down stairs and release them into the hotel on Santana's floor. Her body guards will have escort them out, leaving the door wide open"

"Got it!" Puck said nodding to Brittany's instructions.

"Kurt, you are going to be down in the lobby keeping an eye out for Joe. The last thing we need is him catching us" Brittany said, now looking at Kurt.

"Got it!" Kurt said smiling excitedly, "I totally feel like a spy right now!"

Brittany just laughed at Kurt's comment as they made their way towards the elevators.

* * *

Santana was standing in front of the mirror getting ready. She had an interview in half an hour and knew that Joe would be coming up at any minute to get her. She was applying her lip gloss when she heard her name being yelled from the hallway.

"SANTANA! WE LOVE YOU!" "OH MY GOD SANTANA!" "SANTANA!"

"Hey you can't be here!" Yelled one of the guards. Santana's curiosity got the best of her and she ran over to the door and opened it, looking out into the hallway.

"There she is!" A girl screamed from down the hall while one of Santana's two body guards was pulling her to the elevator.

Another girl who was being held back from the other guard was yelling something in French and reaching out to her. Santana couldn't help but laugh at the situation as she closed the door and wondered how the girls had managed to find her room. She walked back into the bathroom and picked up her lip gloss from the counter and placed it back into her make up bag. A soft knock on the door interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes in frustration because she wasn't quite camera ready and knew that Joe was going to be on her about it. Santana reached out and opened the door, expecting to see Joe standing there with Coffee in hand.

"I'm almost ready so just..."

Brittany was standing there with her backpack, looking nervously towards the elevators.

"Come on, you are hanging with us today!" Brittany said as she barged into the room, "Grab some shoes, we only a few minutes".

Santana just stood there, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "What...what are you talking about?" she asked Brittany who was grabbing a pair of Santana's shoes from one of her bags.

"We are busting you out of here" Brittany said smiling brightly at the singer, "We are touring Paris today and you are coming with us!".

"I can't" Santana said, "I'm swamped today. I have an interview in like twenty minutes".

Brittany tossed Santana her running shoes and smiled. "No, you are blowing it off!" Brittany said firmly, "We are in Paris Santana, you can't leave without at least seeing the Eiffel tower".

Santana bit her bottom lip. This was crazy! There was no way that she could just ditch all of her plans and commitments. People were expecting her. Besides, she would probably be recognized no matter where they went.

"Come on" Brittany said pouting, "Don't you ever do anything you aren't supposed to?"

* * *

Brittany poked her head out of the elevator and looked around the lobby. Kurt was sitting at a table, sipping coffee, and pretending the flip through a newspaper. He saw Brittany and nodded behind him. Brittany saw Joe siting at the table just behind Kurt. Brittany ducked back into the elevator and pressed the 'Close door' button.

"Here put this on" Brittany said digging through her backpack and pulling out a McKinley High School Phys. Ed. shirt. Santana immediately took off the shirt that she was wearing for her interview and pulled on the old grey t-shirt that Brittany handed her.

"Pull her hair up and put this on" Brittany said quickly, handing her a hat. Santana did as she was told and quickly pulled her hair back and placed the hat on top of her head.

"I feel like a tourist" She said checking her reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator.

"Good, because today you are one!" Brittany said as she stuffed Santana's other shirt into her bag and zipped it up, "Put your sunglasses on".

Santana pulled the sunglasses from her pocket and placed them over her eyes. Brittany reached out and pressed the 'Open door' button on the elevator panel and once again the lobby was in front of them.

"Ready?" Brittany asked, glancing beside her to Santana.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Santana asked nervously.

"Let's find out" Brittany said as she reached down and linked her pinky with Santana's as they stepped out of the elevator.

Santana ducked her head in order to avoid possibly catching Joe's attention as they walked calmly towards the front door. Brittany watched in horror as Joe stood up from the table and began walking towards them. They were busted. It was over and now they were going to pay for it!

"I'm going upstairs to get her right now" He said into his cell phone that was, as alwasy glued to his ear, "We will be there in no time!".

Brittany let out a sight of relief when Joe walked right past her and Santana. Brittany grabbed onto Santana's hand properly and pulled her along quickly as Kurt watched Joe until he got onto the elevators.

"Ladies, now would be a good time to run for it!" Kurt said as he joined Brittany and Santana at the door.

The three of them opened the door and stepped outside into the madness. Fans were everywhere, holding signs and banners. Santana instantly froze expecting to be immediately swarmed by them.

"Keep moving" Brittany said quietly as she looked ahead of them and saw Puck waiting on the corner. Much to Santana's surprise, no one even looked at her as they weaved in and out of the crowd.

Finally, they reached Puck and quickly crossed the street and hailed a cab. The four of them piled into the back seat, laughing as the cab sped away.

"That was insane!" Santana said as she finally released Brittany's hand, "Not one person recognized me, not even Joe! He is going to lose it when he realizes that I'm not there!"

"No Joe!" Brittany said shaking her head at Santana, "That is one of the rules for today, no Joe talk!"

"And what are the other rules?" Santana asked looking at her.

"There are none" Brittany said smiling, "That's the only one!".

Santana just smiled and shook head. "I can't believe I'm doing this" She said laughing as she looked around at the three people beside her.

"Wow, you really don't get out much do you?" Puck said laughing.

"Well, that changes today!" Brittany said quickly, "We are having fun and doing whatever we want!".

Santana stared out of the window and watched as the Paris streets passed by. Excitement began build inside of her as her mind began to race, thinking about all of the things she had wanted to see for so long. Now, she finally had the chance and it was all because of Brittany.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but the next one definitely makes up for it, trust me ;) Unfortunately though, you guys may have to wait an entire week for it as I am leaving town for a week and I'm not sure if I will have internet connection to upload it once I finish it. Waiting sucks but I promise lots of Brittana awesomeness! Thanks for the reviews and feel free to follow me on tumblr at RyleighMorgan . tumblr . com**


	13. Chapter 13

**First voice Message:**

_"Ha ha very funny Santana! Aren't you a little to old to be playing hide and seek? Stop messing around, we have to go. Interviews in half an hour, rise and shine!"_

Delete.

**Second Voice Message:**

_"Santana I'm serious, let's go! Fun time is over!"_

Delete.

**Third Voice Message:**

_"Santana Lopez if you are not in this lobby ready to go in three minutes, I'm gonna murder you!"_

Delete.

**Fourth Voice Message:**

_"SANTANA I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO RING YOUR NECK IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!"_

Delete.

**Fifth Voice Message:**

_"That is it, I quit! I'm going to work for Rachel Berry because she doesn't bail on very important interviews! I thought she was a diva but this little stunt of yours just knocked her out of first place. Good luck without me Santana!"_

Delete.

**Sixth Voice Message:**

_"Ok I'm not quitting. At least not until I find you so that I can kick your ass all the way back to wherever it is that you came from! Answer your damn phone now! Pick up, Pick up, Pick up! At least let me know that some crazy ass fan hasn't kidnapped you and is making a coat out of your skin! If I don't hear from you in one hour I'm calling the Police, FBI, CIA, Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, and fucking mall security if you don't get over here right now!"_

Delete

"End of new Messages"

Santana turned her phone off again as soon as the last message was deleted and stuck the phone back into her pocket. The look on her face said it all. Joe was pissed. The look on Santana's face was mixture of fear and amusement.

"That bad huh?" Brittany asked as she gave Santana a soft smile.

"Yeah" Santana said nodding her head, "But it was totally worth it!"

"Really?" Brittany asked, her excitement showing as her smile grew.

The cab that that the two girls were riding in suddenly came to a stop. Both of them directed their attention to the driver.

"Le Tour Eiffel" He said grinning at the girls.

"Merci" Brittany said smiling and nodding at the man as she handed him the cab fare and they got out of the car.

The Eiffel Tower was just in front of them. They had been staring at it all day but now that they were up close it was even bigger then they imagined. The tower itself was a breathtaking sight, lit up against the night sky.

"Wow" Brittany whispered as she stared at the large tower in front of them.

"Yeah" Santana said, mimicking Brittany's amazement.

"Shall we?" Brittany said as she smiled and held out her hand.

"Yes we shall!" Santana said as she placed her hand into Brittany's and they two girls made their way towards the tower. Puck and Kurt had ditched them hours ago to hang out around the Moulin Rouge. Puck actually thought a few of the dancers might actually be into him. And Kurt, well he just liked the theatrics of it all. This left Santana and Brittany to wander the streets of Paris alone. Not that either of the had a problem wit that.

* * *

Amazing. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Santana couldn't pick just one word to describe what she was looking at. Sure, the city lights far below were pretty, but Brittany...She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Her blonde ponytail was blowing wildly in the wind behind her and she was smiling from ear to ear as she held her camera up and snapped picture after picture of the city below them.

"Whoa there Lopez!" Santana thought to herself, "You gotz to stop doing that!"

"Paparazzi!" Brittany laughed and turned the camera to Santana and began snapping photo after photo.

"Stop it!" Santana said, not even trying to hide her laughter, "No photos please!".

Brittany lowered her camera smiled at Santana. Their eyes met and for a brief moment they just stood there smiling at each other. That is until someone had the nerve to bump into Santana. The feisty Latina turned around quickly and was ready let whoever the idiot was that bumped into her have it but stopped when the only thing she saw was a blushing girl that was holding back tears and nodding her head furiously.

Santana was very confused until she looked down in front of her and saw a man on one knee holding out a small box with a diamond ring inside. Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her away from the couple and around to the other side of the tower.

"How romantic was that?" Brittany said as she dreamily stared off at the city below.

"More like how cliche' " Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany said smiling and raising her eyebrows at her, "You think you could top a proposal on the Eiffel Tower in the city of love?"

"Actually I do" Santana said accepting Brittany's challenge.

"Ok then Romeo, let's hear it" Brittany said as she leaned against the railing, "Tell me your dream proposal".

"No laughing!" Santana warned, holding up a finger to Brittany's face and you have to tell me yours right afterwards". Brittany just nodded and Santana continued.

"I've always imagined it being during the winter time. I don't know where exactly I just know that there is snow everywhere around us" Santana said as she began thinking about her little fantasy proposal. A smile began to spread across Brittany's face and she listened to Santana.

"No laughing!" Santana said again.

"No laughing" Brittany repeated and she nodded, signaling Santana to continue.

"Everything is planned out perfectly in my head. Whoever I'm dating at the time, we are at his family's house for Christmas eve dinner. We are having fun and I imagine that I actually like his family. Late at night, the two of us go for a walk maybe just down the street or through a park. It's cold so we are cuddled together as we walk. We stop along the freshly cleared sidewalks and attempt to build to a snowman, which I know I'd be terrible at. I mean I grew up in California!"

Brittany laughed trying to imagine Santana building a snow man.

"After we build our lopsided snow man, I stand there admiring my not-handy work. I'm actually quite proud of my Quasimodo snowman. When I turn around, there is the love of my standing there with a ring in hand ready spend the rest out lives together".

Santana suddenly became very self-conscious. She had never told anyone about that and Brittany is able to pull it out of her in small talk conversation?

"Huh" Brittany said smirking at Santana, "Who knew that you were such a softie!".

"Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass" Santana said in mock anger, "You're turn, let's hear it!"

"Oh uh.." Brittany said, her face turning bright red and her breathing becoming fast.

"Well, come on! Out with it!" Santana said nudging the blonde's arm, "It's only fair".

"Actually mine is the Eiffel Tower thing" Brittany said. It was a lie. She knew that but Santana didn't and that was just fine by her.

"How original!" Santana said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Brittany said taking a step forward, using her height to tower over Santana, "at least I don't have crippled snow men in my fantasy!".

Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's attempt to be intimidating. Brittany was about as fierce as a basket of kittens. Santana quickly snatched Brittany's camera from her hands and turned the camera on the blonde.

"Paparazzi!" Santana said as the flash began going off every other second.

"San stop!" Brittany laughed as she reached for the camera. Santana placed the camera behind her back and out of Brittany's reach. Brittany lunged forward, reaching her hands around Santana's waist and began grabbing for the camera.

"Give it back!" Brittany demanded.

"Nope!' Santana said smiling smugly, "Not until you apologize for calling my snowman a cripple!".

"I am not apologizing to your hypothetical snowman" Brittany said as she finally grabbed Santana's wrist and reached the camera. "Ha, Got it!".

Santana suddenly became aware of just how close she was to Brittany. Their faces were now just inches apart.

"You win" Santana said releasing the camera into Brittany's hand. She had to move away from Brittany before she did something she probably shouldn't have. Santana was expecting Brittany to move away. Instead she felt a soft pair of lips quickly press against hers. It was very quick and it was over almost as soon as it began.

Brittany removed her hands from around Santana's waist and went back to taking pictures of the view in front of them. Santana just stood there, her mouth hanging open.

"Are you ok?" Brittany said smiling at her.

"Uh y-yeah" Santana stuttered. Though the look on her face may have suggested otherwise, Santana was ok. In fact she was great. A little dazed but ok.

* * *

"Oh my god, I don't want to go back" Santana said as she finished the last sip of wine in her glass and standing up. She and Brittany had stopped by a small cafe and intended on having a glass of wine, a little liquid courage before they suffered the wrath of Joe. An entire bottle later, they were finally making their way across the street to the hotel.

"Have you checked your messages again?" Brittany asked as she looked around nervously, looking for any sign of Joe. Her head was spinning slightly from the wine and she couldn't but smile at the feeling.

"No, I'd rather just deal with it in person" Santana sighed, "I guess this is it".

They stopped in front of the side door of the hotel. "At least today was fun right?" Brittany said, "I mean how many people can say that they have had wine in Paris?"

"Today was amazing!" Santana said quickly, "I had so much fun".

"Good, So did I" Brittany said, Do you want me to go in with you, maybe I can hold Joe back while you lock yourself in your rom?"

Santana just laughed and shook her head. "No, I think it'd be best if I did this one alone" Santana said smiling, "Joe might fire you"

. An awkward silence fell between them as neither girl knew what to say to next.

"Well good night Santana" Brittany said smiling at singer, "I guess I'll see you at rehearsals."

Brittany turned around and went to walk towards the side door of the hotel. Maybe it was the wine talking but Santana wasn't quite ready to end the night.

"Wait" Santana said as she called out to Brittany.

Brittany turned around only to be pushed back against the wall. Santana placed her hand on Brittany's cheek and gently pressed their lips together again. Brittany's hands snaked around Santana's waist and pulled Santana against her, deepening the kiss.

Brittany pulled at the hem of Santana's, well actually Brittany's shirt. Santana felt her lungs burning from lack of oxygen and pulled away just enough so that air could flood into her lungs.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've wanting to do that all day" Brittany said, breathing heavily.

Santana felt the familiar feeling of losing control of herself every time she was around Brittany. She crashed their lips together again.

Brittany's hand found it's way under Santana's shirt and ran over her toned stomach. Santana gasped at the touch. Brittany knew that she should stop, her job was kind of on the line here, but she couldn't bring herself to stop kissing Santana.

"Your room?" Santana said breathing heavily between kisses. Brittany just nodded and began feeling around for the door beside them. The girls pulled away just long enough to walk through the door.

They fell into the elevator, once again were they were pulling at eachother's clothes. The elevator made it's climb and stopped on the tenth floor. The door opened and Santana reluctantly felt Brittany push away. Santana followed Brittany off of the elevator and down the hall towards her room. They stopped outside of room 302 and Brittany dug around in her pocket for the room key.

"What about Puck and Kurt?" Santana asked.

"They won't be back for hours, if at all" Brittany said, "They always do this".

The door swung open and both girls quickly stepped inside. They instantly embraced each other again as they moved towards the bed. Santana was no longer thinking, at least about anything other than Brittany. Santana pulled at the hem of Brittany's shirt and began pulling it up to reveal her abs. Being a dancer, Brittany was pretty cut. a few seconds later Santana was tossing the shirt aside to the floor.

Santana fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Brittany down on top of her. Brittany intertwined their fingers and pressed Santana down into the bed as she forcefully kissed her. She was making out with Santana Lopez. No, she was about to sleep with Santana Lopez. The reality of what was happening seemed to hit Brittany like a ton of bricks and she quickly sobered up.

"San" Brittany said as she broke their kiss only to have Santana place small kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Santana heard what Brittany was saying but didn't really understand it. Between the wine and everything that was happening, her head was spinning. Santana opened her eyes and met Brittany's stare.

"Yes" Santana whispered.

Santana reached her hands around Brittany's neck and slowly pulled her down and gently met her lips again with her own. All thoughts of Joe, work, and everything else disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for being M.I.A. guys, I was off doing a little traveling with my brother. Anyways I rewrote this dang chapter like ten times because I couldn't get it how I wanted it. I'm still not completely thrilled with this one but it is going towards the direction I wanted it to so...anyways, please review, I hope you enjoyed it and more coming soon!

P.S. sorry if my french isn't that great. Feel free to correct it, there isn't that much but probably isn't the best. Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14

_Santana loved the feeling of Brittany's bare skin moving against her own. Brittany's fingernails dug lightly at Santana's back. Their breathing was heavy as they continued to move in rhythm with one another. This wasn't anything like Santana had experienced before. Every other time that she had been with someone it was usually fast, rough, and sloppy. Usually the lucky guy was so excited that he was having sex with Santana Lopez, he didn't really care about much else, especially Santana._

_But this, this was different. Everything about it was different, from that Brittany kissed her and every gentle touch, it only added to the experience. Santana kept her eyes locked with Brittany's, at least when she could keep them open, as they thrust in and out of one another_

_"San, I'm close" Brittany whispered._

_"Me too" Santana said. With that Santana picked up that pace. It went front rhythmic to frantic in a matter of seconds. Brittany didn't seem to have any problems keeping up though._

_Brittany felt Santana's body tense up around her as she felt the Latina go over the edge. A few seconds later, Brittany felt Santana thrust into her one last time and then she too was pushed over the edge. Brittany's arms tightened around Santana as she held on as if she was going to disappear if she let go._

_Both girls fell back onto the bed, exhausted and breathing heavily. Brittany rested her head on Santana's chest as they both came down from the high._

"Santana? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Joe said as he slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. Santana jumped at the sound and was pulled from her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm listening" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"What did I just say?" Joe demanded.

"That I'm a bad girl for sneaking out and I'm grounded" Santana said sarcastically.

"Not exactly how I put it but fine" Joe said, "This little stunt of yours can't afford to happen again"

"Whatever" Santana said, "I'm going up to my room and going to bed, don't bother me". Santana stood up and smoothed out her wrinkled 'McKinley Phys. Ed.' t-shirt and made her way to the elevator. Once she was alone in side of her room, she let outa sigh as the reality began to sink in.

"What did you just do?" Santana asked herself, "What the hell were you thinking Lopez! This will ruin you!".

Santana couldn't believe what she had done. She had been so stupid, letting her emotions take control like that. She laid back on the bed as she let the memories of the last two hours flood into her mind again. No matter how mad she was at herself, she couldn't deny or ignore the fact that she liked what had happened.

* * *

"Ew Puck!" Kurt said holding up a pair black lace underwear, "At least tell your skanks to take their panties with them when they leave". Puck squinted his eyes as he looked at the underwear.

"Sorry Kurtalina, those don't belong to my skanks. They wore red" Puck said smiling devilishly.

Brittany saw what Kurt was holding up and leapt across the bed and snatched them out of his hands. Those were Santana's. Kurt and Puck had shown up a few minutes after they had finished. Santana had been running around the room, searching for her clothes frantically trying to get dressed.

"Those are mine" Brittany said snatching them from Kurt's hand. Santana would never forgive her if they found out what had happened.

"Nice Britt!" Puck said smirking at her, "I approve!"

"You would, pig" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Brittany walked over to her suitcase in the corner of the room and stuffed the underwear in the side pocket. Though nothing about what had just happened was funny, Brittany couldn't help but smirk as she zipped up her suitcase and replayed the memory of Santana's sudden exit.

_Brittany's head was rising and falling rapidly with Santana's chest. After a few moments her breathing slowed and Brittany lifted her head to look at Santana. Her hair was a mess and a few beads of sweat sat atop her forehead. Not that it was any sort of surprise anymore but Brittany still found it hard to believe how beautiful she looked. She leaned in and pressed their lips together in gentle yet firm kiss._

_Santana made no move to protest. In fact, her arms quickly found their way to Brittany's back and pulled her closer. Neither of them said anything for the next several moments, they just laid there and looked at each other occasionally sharing a soft kiss._

_Knock. Knock. Knock. "Britt let us in, Puck lost our keys!" Kurt's voice yelled from the other side of the door._

_"Oh shit!" both girls said as they leaped from the bed. Santana began frantically running around the room, searching for her missing clothes. A t-shirt here, a bra over there, a shoe sticking out from under the bed._

_"Brit! I can't find my underwear" Santana hissed as she quickly pulled her wrinkled t-shirt over herself._

_Brittany just shrugged her shoulders and laughed as she jumped around to slide into her tight jeans quickly, which was proving to be a difficult task, sending her toppling into Santana. Santana caught her before she fell onto the floor and laughed as pressed a playful kiss on Brittany's lips._

_"I'll find them, go!" Brittany laughed. Santana pulled on her jean shorts and shared on last kiss with Brittany before she quickly walked over to the door and opened it and walked outside as Puck and Kurt entered the room._

Brittany made sure her suitcase was zipped and then walked over to her bed and climbed under the the already unmade bed. She smiled when her head met the pillow and it smelled like Santana.

"Since you missed your interviews yesterday, you get to make up for it today" Joe said handing Santana a large cup of coffee, "that means no sound check or rehearsals for you".

"What? But if something goes wrong?" Santana protested, "what if..."

Joe held up his hand and silenced her.

"Pull another disappearing act and see what happens Houdini!" Joe said smirking at her, "And nothing will go wrong, I'll get one of the dancers to fill in and pretend to be you for a day, they don't have to be good singers or anything, I just need to make sure the mics and speakers work properly. I'll get your new little BFF, what's her name? Bethany?"

"Brittany!" Santana said coldly.

"Ah yes, Brittany" Joe said smiling, "Brittany will help with your mics at sound check while Karovsky and Hudson take you to your interviews.

"Who?" Santana questioned.

"Your body guards" Joe said looking at her strangely, "You know the big guys that follow you around everywhere and keep you safe?"

Joe's phone began to ring on the counter beside them, interrupting their conversation.

"Your first interview" Joe said handing Santana the phone.

Santana just rolled her eyes and snatched the phone away from him. She had really hoped to talk with Brittany before the show. She worried now that Brittany was going to think that she was avoiding her or that she was freaking out, which the fact that she wasn't freaking out surprised even Santana.

* * *

Brittany was desperate to talk to Santana. She had thought that maybe they could have a few minutes during rehearsls to talk about everything that happened but Santana never showed. Brittany was freaking out. Was Santana actually busy or was she just avoiding her? Was Santana freaking out as much as Brittany was?

"Ok Britt-Britt" Joe said clapping his hands together. Brittany instantly scrunched her nose up at the sound of her nick name comin from Joe. It didn't sound nearly as appealing as when Santana said it.

"As I'm sure you noticed, Santana is not here today. She had some business to attend to so I need a favor. I need you to put this on and and sing and walk around the stage while we adjust it, ok?" Joe said smiling and holding up the headset that Santana usually wore during her shows.

"I...uh, I'm not that great of a singer" Brittany stammered.

"That's fine, we'll make everyone else leave and it'll just be us in here" Joe said as he already began to place the headset onto Brittany, "Think of it as karaoke. It'll be fun".

The headset was now firmly placed around Brittany's head and Joe was already making his way towards the sound booth.

"Ok, I'm going to play the track in your earpiece and you just sing the lyrics ok?" Joe said while he ushered everyone else out of the back door.

"Ok" Brittany said taking a deep breath. A few minutes later, the music began to to play and she sang along with the lyrics. At least she knew the words.

* * *

"Hurry up Gigantor!" Santana shouted from the back seat, "I can't be late for my own show".

"I can't go anywhere" Finn said pointing to the stand-still traffic in front of him, "We are stuck".

Santana couldn't believe this, she was going to be late for her own show and it was all because Joe wanted a little payback. Every interviewer asked the same questions and Santana gave them all the same answers. Couldn't she have just done one interview and then they could have shared the answers with each other?

"We can always run there" Karofsky joked.

"Like your ass could keep up" Santana retorted.

"Oh, mexicana thinks she's got some game" Karofsky said

"I'm Peurtican you idiot" Santana said rolling her eyes. She couldn't beleive just how chatty her body guards were today. Maybe it was because they had been stuck together literally from sun up to sun down.

"Is that a challenge then?" Karofsky said smiling back at her, "I can give you a head start if you'd like".

"No need" Santana said as she pulled her hair back. Thank God she had on flats today instead of heels, not that that would have lowered her chances of beating Karofsky.

"Alright then, let's go" Said Karofsky as she opened his door and made a break for it. The auditorium was just up ahead about a quarter of a mile.

"See you there hudson!" Santana said as she stood up out of the car and began her jog towards the Stadium.

"Oh My God! Santana Lopez!" Karofsky screamed excitedly and pointed at her.

"Oh you asshole!" Santana yelled as she broke out into a sprint as people on the sidewalks watched.

Santana caught up with him easily and soon passed him. Within two minutes she was jogging through the back gate of the auditorium, Karofsky a few feet behind her.

"Boom!" Santana said throwing her arms up in victory, "You have got to be the worst body guard ever".

"Whatever, I let you win" Karofsky said bent over, breathing heavily.

"Santana!" Joe yelled walking out of the back door, "Get your ass in here! You have a show to do remember? And where the hell is the car?"

"It's on it's way here sir" Karofsky said immediately straightening up.

"Suck up" Santana said as she brushed past Karofsky.

"You know I want a rematch right?" Karofsky called after her.

Santana just smiled. "I'll think about it".

Maybe Karofsky wasn't all that bad. Santana did kind of fun kicking his ass just then, not that she would ever tell him that. Santana was ushered into the auditorium with Joe and was tossed into hair and make-up immediately.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. My roommate forgot to pay the internet bill so we have been living without all week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I enjoying hearing everyone's thoughts. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

The stress was overwhelming for Santana. Joe was in her ear telling her to hurry up, her make-up artist shouting over him, her hair dresser yelling over her, her vocal coach trying to warm up her voice, his wife freaking out in the corner, and what seemed like a thousand people were crammed into her tiny dressing room.

Santana was about to lose it. She clentched her jaw and took a breath, closing her eyes. She tried her best to block out the noise around her and find something, anything that would take her mind away from the voices around her.

_Santana threw her head back in laughter only to be tackled to the ground a second later. "You are so dead!" Brittany said as she began rubbing her muddy hands across Santana's face, smearing dirt everywhere. Santana laughed as she struggled underneath Brittany, trying to break free of her hold. Santana managed to pushed Brittany off of her and quickly rolled over so that she was straddleing the girl._

_She began tickling Brittany's ribs, sending the girl into a fit of laughter. "Say mercy!" Santana said as she pinned Brittany's hands above her head. "Never!" Brittany giggled as she felt Santana's hands on the side of her ribs again. _

_"Say it!" Santana demanded as she relentlessly continued tickling the girl. "Ok! Mercy!" Brittany yelled, "Mercy!". Santana immediatly stopped tickling the girl and smiled down at her in victory. The only problem that Santana had was that Brittany's face was entirely to clean._

_She kept Brittany's hands pinned to the ground with one hand as she ran her muddy fingers across Brittany's face with the other. "I said Mercy!" Brittany said in protest of feeling mud smear across her face, "That means stop!"._

_"Ok, Ok I'm stopping" Santana said as she placed her hand back aorund Brittany's wrist which was pinned above her head on the ground. Santana searched over Brittany's face admiring her mud smearing handy work until she met Brittany's eyes. Maybe it was in contrast to the dark mud around them but for some reason, they seemed abnormally blue. Santana couldn't tear herself away. _

"Hello? Earth to Santana! You have a show to do, let's move!" Joe said snapping his fingers in front of Santana's face, jerking her back to the present moment.

"I'm just waiting on you to finish barking orders!" Santana snapped back as she stood up and walked out of the dressing room. She grabbed her mic from the Joe and slipped it on as she made her way down the hallway towards the stage.

All day long Brittany had been dying to see Santana. That desire dissapeared as soon as Santana walked into the room. As soon as their eyes met, Brittany wanted to run and hide and never come back out. Unfortunatly that wasn't really an option considering they were about to go on stage. Brittany forced a weak smile and then ran to take her place on the side of the stage. Santana returned the gesture as she climbed up onto the platform but the smile faded quickly when a sudden thought struck her. In less then two hours, she was going to have come face to face with Brittany. Not only that, but kiss her in front of thousands of fans.

* * *

Avoiding eachother during the show had been all too easy. They were always moving in opposite directions and doing a million other things. But now, that was over. All that was left of the show was the final number and Brittany felt like her heart was going to beat through her chest as she and Puck climbed up onto the platform.

"Are you ok? You seem kinda out of it" Puck said eyeing Brittany.

"I'm fine, just tired" Brittany said quickly as Santana approached them.

She stepped in front of them and immediatly avoided Brittany's gaze and faced the front. This was it. This was the moment that both girls had been dreading all night. The platform began to rise and the music started. Santana and Brittany took one last deep breath.

Brittany and Puck stepped closer to Santana and wrapped an arm around Santana's waist as the platform rose to the stage. Santana instantly felt the need to lean back into Brittany's touch when she felt Brittany's hand running across her bare stomach.

On my waist, through my hair

Think about it when you touch me there

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at Night I pretend we are

Dance-dance-dancing in the dark

Brittany reluctantly pulled her hands away from Santana and left Puck alone on the stage with Santana. She watched as Puck ran his hands all over Santana. Suddenly, Brittany hated herself for the choreography that she had suggested. Watching Puck touch Santana like that struck a nerve inside of Brittany.

When you work on me

Open my body up and do somesurgery

Now that got me up

I want to taste it-taste it

And see those pocket aces

Wanna see who you are

Got a sex drive, push the start

Santana gave Puck a firm shove in his chest and he stumbled backwards off stage. Suddenly Blue eyes were staring back at Santana and soft hands were gripping her waist.

Santana felt Brittany's arm snake around her lower back and forcefully pull her so that their bodies were pressed together. The crowd cheered as they looked on and sang along. Brittany felt Santana breathing heavily against her. Each rise and fall of her chest coming faster than the last. Brittany began letting her hands wander as she locked eyes with Santana.

On my waist, through my hair

Think about it when you touch me there

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Brittany let her hands roam all over Santana's body, nothing was off limits. Santana's body felt like it was on fire. It took everything in her to contiue singing the lyrics as she felt Brittany's hands everywhere. Brittany could see what she was doing to Santana and a soft smile crossed her lips.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by Santana. If Brittany was going to stand there and enjoy the awkward position that she was putting Santana in, there was no reason why Santana couldn't return the favor. Santana placed a hand high on Brittany's thigh and slowly run it up and over the Blonde's abs. Santana knew she had done something right when she heard Brittany sigh.

This wasn't fair or part of the choreography. Brittany was touching Santana, not the other way around. Santana was supposed to basically just stand there and look sexy while Brittany did all of the touching. Santana was breaking the rules and Brittany hated the fact that she liked it. Santana's hands were everywhere. The Latina leaned in close to Brittany's so that their lips were nearly touching as she sang.

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at night I pretend we are

Dance-Dance-dancing in the dark.

Now it was time to amp it up. Santana saw the chair behind Brittany and traced her fingers up to the girl's chest and gave her a gentle shove. Brittany's legs were already trembling so it didn't take much for her to fall. Santana slowly sat down in Brittany's lap, trying her best to drag it out. Brittany grabbed onto Santana's hips and pulled her down eagerly.

One my waist, through my hair

Think about when you touch me there

Santana pulled the pony tail from Brittany's hair, letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulders. Brittany looked up at Santana and for a brief moment Santana hesitated to continue. She suddenly felt like no one should be watching them, like this was some private moment between them. Brittany sensed the hesitation in Santana and wrapped her arms around her shoulder's pulling her closer as she gave Santana a reassuring nod.

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone dancing in the dark

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at night I pretend we are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Santan had barely finished the last lyric when Brittany reached her hands around Santana's neck and pressed their lips together. Santana tangled her hands into Brittany's hair and pulled her closer as the lights went out. Unlike the other kisses, they pulled away as soon as the lights died. Santana pressed her forehead against Brittany's and they just sat there, unmoving as they tried to catch their breath. Brittany's hands stayed wrapped Santana, keeping their firm grip on her as if she were going to disappear if she let go.

Brittany sat up slightly and pressed her lips to Santana's forehead.

"Britt" Santana whispered.

The lights came on and Santana moved quickly to climb off Brittany. Brittany watched as Santana walked across the stage, a smile on her face as she waved and smiled to her fans as if nothing had just happened. Out of the thousands of people in that auditorium, not a single person had any idea what had just happened. To them, it was all part of the show. Maybe that's all it was. Maybe Brittany was just part of the show that Santana put on.

Brittany watched as Santana introduced her band and thanked her crew and dancers. She was smiling and waving like she didn't have a care in the world. Which was easier, fooling one person, someone as unimportant as Brittany, or ten thousand people screaming your name? Brittany didn't want to think that Santana was ust stringing her along but she couldn't help but wonder. One thing was for sure, She had to talk to Santana and get some answers and she had to do it soon.

* * *

Santana jumped as someone quickly took the empty seat beside her on the plane.

"Sorry!" Brittany said realizing that she had jsut startled Santana. That wasn't her intention but she had to take the seat before Joe did.

"It's fine" Santana said smiling at her.

"We need to talk" Brittany said. Santana's smile faded quickly.

"About what?" Santana asked as she looked around nervously at everyone taking their seats behind them.

"You know what" Brittany said looking at her, "about us".

Santana swallowed hard. She had been expecting to talk to Brittany about this sooner or later but she was really hoping for later.

"What about it" Santana said as she began playing with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Look, I'm not asking for anything serious or even asking for a direct answer" Brittany whispered as a group of dancers moved past them, "I just want to know if 'this' is something or if it's just part of the act".

Santana quickly looked up and locked eyes with Brittany.

"Part of what act?" Santana asked.

Brittany took a deep breath. "You know an act, for publicity or something" she said, "They do it with movies all the time. The two main stars have a relationship to boost ratings and movie sales. If that's what this is then.."

"What? No!" Santana said rather loudly. She looked around nervously trying to see if anyone had heard her but when no one seemed to pay attention, she turned back to brittany.

"No?" Brittany repeated.

Santana shook her head. "This isn't some show-mance for publicity" Santana whispered, "if any of this gets out I'm seriously fucked, I've already told you that".

"I know but I just need to know for sure because I think I might be getting in a little over my head here" Brittany said.

Santana opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the captain coming onto the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please take your seats and fasten your seat belts as quickly as possilbe as we will be leaving in a few short moments. The flight to Rome should last approxiamtly an hour and a half so sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight".

"I don't know what 'this' is" Santana said, "But it definitely isn't some stupid publicity stunt. I can't believe that you think that I would use you like that. I know I'm a bitch but even I have boundries" Santana said.

"Oh really?" Brittany said letting out a sarcastic laugh, "This is coming from the girl that has accused me on more then one occasion of selling her out to the press".

"Yes because that is what everyone does" Santana snapped back. At first she was nervous and a bit on edge. Now she was starting to get annoyed.

"And I told you that I wouldn't do that!" Brittany snapped, "At least I made a pinky promise to you. All I have to go on in is your word, which just for the record, I don't know that I believe it!"

"Is that what you want, some stupid little pinky promise?" Santana said angrily, "Fine!".

Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's and forcefully linked their pinkies together.

"There! Now you have to trust me!" Santana said holding up their linked pinkies.

The girls dropped their hands and turned away from each other, both of them sighing in frustration.

The plane began to move slowly down the runway preparing for take off. Santana just stared out of the window and gripped tightly to her arm rest. She wasn't about to be the first one to break the silence between herself and Brittany after their little arguement.

Brittany quickly buckeled her seat belt and stared forward, gripping the arm rest as the plane began to pick up speed. She risked a quick side glance over at Santana who was staring out of the window. Santana looked down at Brittany's hand and saw the death grip that she had on the arm rest. Guilt took over and Santana rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on top of Brittany's.

Santana looked down at Brittany's hand and then glanced up at the blonde.

"Well, are you going to take my hand or are you going to rip the arm rest off?" Santana asked

Santana just stared at Brittany, not moving.

"Ok fine, I offered" Santana said pulling her hand back

Brittany suddenly regreting her cold attitude towards Santana, released her grip on the arm rest and reached over, taking Santana's hand into her own and lacing their fingers together. Santana gave a small smile and Brittany returned the gesture as the plane lifted off of the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thank you for the awesome reviews and give a little shout out to muselove5694 for the awesome story image that she created. If you haven't seen it yet go check it out, it's now the cover image for this story and look me up on tumblr at RyleighMorgan . Tumblr . com


	16. Chapter 16

"Nope! Not gonna happen Santana!" Finn said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we have strict orders not to let you out of the room under any circumstances" Karovsky added.

"Oh come on, what if the building was on fire" Santana said sarcastically.

"Then we, meaning Karovsky and I, would lead you to the nearest exit in a safe and calmly manner" Finn said.

"Whatever" Santana said rolling her eyes and closing the door to her hotel room. She really wanted to see Brittany but it probably wasn't going to happen tonight, at least not with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum on duty. Suddenly an idea struck Santana and she couldn't help but smile at just how clever it was.

Santana turned around and opened the door again, this time stepping outside into the hallway.

"I don't think so!" Finn said grabbing her arm, and stopping her from going any further.

"I'm not going anywhere" Santana snapped as she pulled her arm back, "I'm just sick of being by myself in there, I'm bored!".

"Well we aren't going to be much help" Karovsky huffed, "Our job is basically to stare at the wall".

"Well let's change that" Santana said smiling, "We have the whole floor to ourselves and that means empty hallways. Perfect for out rematch I promised you".

"Seriously?" Karovsky said smiling, "You want me to embarrass you here?"

"The only one that's going to be embarrassed here if finnocence because he has to be seen with the loser who got beat by a girl...twice".

"Alright Lopez! Let's go!" Karovsky said taking off his jacket and handing it to Finn, "Finn you are the judge. Make sure she doesn't cheat!"

"Oh please, like I need to" Santana said rolling her eyes as she took her position, ready to run. She smiled when he eyes fell on the fire exit door at the end of the long hallway. That staircase leads right down the second floor beneath them where Brittany is. Santana smiled as she looked over at Finn and Karovsky.

"First one to the end and back wins" Karovsky said as she took his position beside Santana.

"Fine by me" Santana said coyly.

"Ok, on your marks, get ready...GO!" Finn shouted.

Santana hesitated for a split second, letting Karovsky easily take the lead. After all her plan wouldn't work if she actually wanted to beat him. Karovsky tagged the door and turned around as Santana approached the door.

"Eat it Lopez!" Karovsky said as he breezed by her.

Santana didn't even respond as she quickly opened the door and slipped out into the stairwell.

"Uh, David" Finn said as he watched Santana disappear.

"Hahahahaha take that Lopez!" Karovsky cheered as he crossed the starting point and threw his hands up in victory.

"David,..." Finn said again. Karovsky was doing his own little victory dance completely ignoring him.

"Suck it Satan!" Karovsky said turning around to see the look of defeat on Santana's face. Only, there was no Santana.

"She left didn't she" Karovsky said, the smile fading from his face.

"Yeah" Finn said.

"Should've seen that coming" Karovsky said just staring at the door.

* * *

"So let me see if I have this right, you and Santana Lopez are a thing?" Quinn asked, her voice coming out of the tiny speakers of Brittany's laptop.

"Kinda, I don't know" Brittany shrugged, "It's kind of confusing right now"

"Well have you kissed her?" Quinn asked, smirking at Brittany, "I mean other then that hot little display I've been seeing all over tv?"

"Yeah" Brittany said smiling.

"Ok, have you gone any further then that?" Quinn asked. Brittany didn't even need to answer the question, the blush on her face said it all.

"Oh my God, you totally slept with her!" Quinn said, "You slept with Santana Lopez! You dirty girl! I had no idea you were legitamitly into chicks".

"Shut up!" Brittany said laughing, "I didn't really know either until recently".

"You mean until Santana" Quinn laughed.

Frantic knocking on the door tore Brittany away from her computer where she was skyping with Quinn, her roommate back in New York. The knocking could only mean one thing, Puck lost the room keys yet again.

"Ugh, hang on Quinn" Brittany said putting her computer down on the bed and standing up, "I"m coming Puck!".

Brittany crossed the room, stepping over the many pairs of shoes that Kurt had tossed around before finally settling on a pair to wear out on the town. As badly as Brittany wanted to see Rome, she wasn't really up for bar hopping in the rain with Kurt and Puck so she opted to stay behind for a while. She reached for the handle and pulled the door open, ready to give Puck the usual comments about being responsible but stopped when she saw Santana standing there. Santana kept looking over her shoulder as if she was looking for someone.

"Santana?" Brittany said in confusion.

"Busy right now?" Santana asked glancing back at the elevators and the fire exit door, "Can I come in?".

"Uh sure" Brittany said stepping aside and letting her enter the room.

"Thanks" Santana said as she rushed in and shut the door quickly.

"Running from something?" Brittany asked she walked back over to the bed and picked up her laptop where Quinn was still waiting.

"Yeah, tweelde-dee and tweedle dum" Santana said as she followed Brittany to the bed, "And I kinda wanted to hang out with you for a little while if that's ok".

"Yeah that's fine" Brittany said as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Who else is there?" Quinn said from her place on the computer screen.

Brittany didn't notice that she had been staring at Santana until she heard Quinn's voice.

"Oh, sorry Quinn" Brittany said laughing and turning the laptop slightly so that she could fit Santana into the frame. "Quinn this is Santana, Santana this is my roommate Quinn".

"Oh my God!" Quinn said excitedly, "This is so cool! Hi Santana, It's really great to meet you".

Santana smiled at Quinn's excitement. "It's nice to meet you too Quinn" Santana said smiling at the blonde on the screen.

"Well, Britt I have to go" Quinn said smiling between the two girls, "I have that thing I have to do. But it was great catching up and it was really nice to meet you Santana."

"Wait Quinn..." Brittany said in an attempt to keep Quinn on the line but Quinn ended the call before Brittany could say another word.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" Santana said, feeling bad for cutting Brittany's time with Quinn.

"You didn't interrupt anything" Brittany said closing her laptop. She was beginning to get nervous. This was the first interaction the shas has had with Santana since the plane ride the night before which didn't exactly go over very well.

"I was actually hoping that I could talk to you, I want to apologize for last night" Brittany said looking down at her hands, "I was out of line and I'm sorry".

"You weren't out of line" Santana said.

"Yeah I was but thanks for trying" Brittany laughed.

"Anytime" Santana said smiling.

"So do you want to go out and walk around?" Brittany asked.

Santana just stared at her and smiled.

"Do you think we could just stay here" Santana said, "I kinda like the idea of having a lazy day".

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea" Brittany said as she lifted the covers of her bed and climbed underneath, holding them up for Santana. Brittany instantly reached over and wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her close. Santana just smiled at the sudden warmth of having Brittany around her.

Santana reached over and grabbed the remote from the bedside table and began flipping through the channels on tv. Having Brittany this close to her was not easy and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"San?" Brittany said smiling up at her. Santana turned to look at Brittany and was instantly met with a soft kiss. It lasted for about three seconds and than it was it over.

"What was that for?" Santana asked smiling.

"Because I wanted to" Brittany said happily, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok" Santana said nervously as her eyes stayed locked on Brittany's lips.

"Good, because I like doing that" Brittany smiled and rested her head on Santana's chest as she watched her flip through the channels. Lightening flashed outside of the window followed a second later by a loud clap of thunder. Santana jumped at the loud noise and instantly pulled Brittany closer.

"It always rains when I'm around you" Santana said as she buried her cheek into Brittany's shoulder.

"Yeah it does" Brittany said smiling at the coincidence, "It's kinda like magic, we make it rain''.

"Wow, could that have been anymore cheesy!" Santana said laughing.

"Oh don't even pretend that you didn't like it" Brittany said giving her a playful push.

"Maybe a little" Santana said. Another loud clap of thunder filled the air and Brittany tightened her grip on Santana. Eventually they settled on watching some Italian cartoon and cuddled together, waiting out the storm.


	17. Chapter 17

It was like Brittany blinked and suddenly it had happened. One second they were watching a movie and the next they started making out and the next...

"I should probably get back" Santana whispered as she smiled at Brittany, just barely able to make out her face in the dark. Thunder continued to roar outside of the window

"No" Brittany said shaking her head and wrapping her arms around Santana, "Stay, just a little longer please". Brittany began pouting and Santana's smile instantly widened.

"OK fine, but not long" Santana said as she snuggled into Brittany's side.

"Thank you!" Brittany said smiling in victory. Brittany smiled as she felt Santana's warm breath across her chest. Within minutes her eyelids were getting heavy and soon both girls drifted off to sleep as the storm continued to roll outside.

* * *

"Come on Noah" Kurt said pulling his drunk friend out of the elevator and onto the second floor of the hotel. Both of them were dripping from the rain outside and Kurt was practically carrying Puck, who had had a little to much to drink. Kurt and Puck stumbled their way down the hallway until they got to their room.

"Ok, you just stand here for a second" Kurt said as he propped puck against the wall beside the door.

"Okie Dokie!" Puck said smiling and laughing at him.

Kurt fumbled around in his pockets for his room key and finally found it. He unlocked the door and then reached over and grabbed Puck's arm, placing it around the back of his neck.

"Be quiet" Kurt said as he and Puck entered the dark room, "Brittany is sleeping".

"It's dark!" Puck shouted, "Lights please!" Puck reached over to the wall and flipped on the light switch.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" Kurt said as eyes instantly fell on what had been a sleeping Santana and Brittany.

"Shit!" Brittany said grabbing the sheets and covering both her and Santana, "Kurt, what the hell?!"

Kurt just stood there, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Puck had wandered over to his bed and laid face down as if he had seen nothing.

"What...I...you..." Kurt said looking between the two girls as they struggled to put their clothes on. As soon as Santana was dressed she pushed past Kurt and into the hallway.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted as she chased after her. Santana was already making her way to the emergency exit stairwell. "Santana wait!"

Santana pushed the door open and began climbing the stairs to the third floor. "Get away from me!" Santana said angrily as tears began to fall.

Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's arm. Santana tried to pull her arm back but failed to break free of Brittany's hold on her.

"Talk to me!" Brittany demanded, "Don't walk away from this again!"

"There is nothing to talk about! I'm fucked!" Santana shouted, her voice echoing slightly through the hallways.

"Look Kurt won't say anything" Brittany said, "He's in shock right now but.."

"What about Puck?" Santana shouted, her voice echoing through the stairwell, "What happens once he sobers up and remembers what he saw?!"

"I'll talk to him" Brittany said.

"This could ruin everything, don't you understand that?!" Santana shouted, her voice once again carrying through the stairwell, "God, I am so stupid!"

Brittany pulled Santana into her and held on tightly. Santana fought it at first but the tears took over and she found herself grasping at Brittany's shirt, trying to pull her as close as she possible could.

"I don't know what to do" Santana said through the tears, "I don't want to lose my career but I don't want to lose you either".

"We will figure it out" Brittany whispered, "I'm not going anywhere".

"Joe would kill me if he found out" Santana cried, "And my label would drop me, I would lose everything!"

"That's not going to happen ok?" Brittany said pulling Santana back so that she could look into her eyes.

"You don't know that" Santana said shaking her head.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep that from happening ok?" Brittany said as she reached up and wiped a tear from Santana's cheek. Santana just nodded and placed her hand over Brittany's, holding it to her cheek. Brittany leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips/

The door behind Santana swung open, causing both girls to jump and separate. Joe, followed by Finn and Karovsky came rushing towards them. The look on Joe's face let Brittany and Santana know that he was pissed.

"Please tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw" Joe said as he stood in front of the two girls, glaring at them. Brittany glanced over at Santana who was staring at Joe with petrified look on her face.

"Has anyone seen the two of you?" Joe asked looking from Brittany to Santana.

Brittany instantly shook her head no. Santana didn't move.

"Well?" Joe said demanding an answer from her

"N-no" Santana said nervously. Although Someone had seen them. Kurt had seen them along with Puck but who knows if he would would even remember. Brittany said that Kurt wouldn't say anything and if Brittany trusted him, then she had to at least give it a shot.

"Are you sure?!" Joe yelled, pointing his finger in Santana's face.

"Yes I'm sure!" Santana said.

Brittany reached over and took Santana's hand into her own.

"No" Joe said glaring at Brittany, "Someone could see you, there are security cameras here, paparazzi outside, don't be so stupid!"

Santana instantly felt enraged at Joe's comment. "Leave her alone!" Santana yelled.

"Sue is going to have my head for this!" Joe said as shook his head and turned back towards the door, "Both of you, in my room now!".

Karovsky and Finn moved to either side of the girls as they all began walking towards Joe's room, just down the hall from Santana's. Santana reached over and took Brittany's hand into her own as the were ushered into Joe's hotel room.

Joe immediately walked over to his laptop sitting on the desk by the window. He closed the blinds and sat down at the desk.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as she and Brittany stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Damage control" Joe said sternly as he pulled up Sue Sylvester's name on his computer and a blank screen came up.

"Oh no" Santana whispered.

"What? What's that mean?" Brittany asked trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen.

"Sue Sylvester owns the record label that I'm on" Santana whispered, "She might actually try and have you killed once Joe tells her everything. This isn't going to be fun".

Brittany swallowed hard and her stomach instantly knotted up. "Good to know" She said as her eyes widened.

"What the hell do you want Joseph?" Sue Sylvester's voice said coming through the computer speakers. A few seconds a woman wearing a bright red track suit appeared on the screen.

"Hi Sue" Joe said forcing a smile even though he was trembling with nerves. He glanced back at Santana and Brittany and then back to Sue. "I've got some...interesting news".

* * *

**A/N: ** Please do not leave any rude or negative comments. Anything outside of constructive criticism will be removed.

Thank you to all of you who leave positive reviews. I really appreciate hearing everyone's input! Follow me on twitter RyleighMarie1

and on Tumblr at RyleighMorgan . tumblr . com


	18. Chapter 18

Sue just stared at the two girls standing behind Joe. Santana felt like crawling under a rock. Sue Sylvester was not exactly a warm and friendly person to chat with, much less deliver news like this. Joe just sat there looking down at his hands like a child that had just been scolded by his mom. Sue just looked the girls up and down, deep in thought.

Brittany reached out and linked her pinky with Santana's. She told herself that she as trying to comfort Santana but she needed to the connection just as much. Santana glanced over at Brittany and gave her pinky a small, reassuring squeeze.

"Well we have ourselves quite the situation here" Sue said, finally breaking several minutes of silence. The sound of Sue's voice made everyone jump.

"What should we do about it? If it gets out I mean" Joe said nervously.

"I think we should go with it actually" Sue said.

Santana jerked her head up and stared at Sue in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked Pedro" Sue said as she turned her attention to filing her nails as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk, "the gays are all the rage these days. When Lance Bass realized that Nsync was over forever what did he do? He came out. Neil Patrick Harris wanted to restart his career, what did he do? He came out. Britney Spears need a boost in publicity, what did she do? Made out with Madonna".

Joe nodded along with Sue as if in total agreement. Santana and Brittany just stood there in shock.

"Even the President of the United States has jumped on the 'yay-gay' band wagon" Sue said, "If we play this little show-mance idea of yours up the right way, it could be huge for your career. I'm impressed with you Santana, I didn't think you had it in you to come up with such a brilliant and conniving idea. You remind me of a younger, less hot version of myself",

Brittany and Santana just stared at each other in shock at what they were hearing. Instead of getting scolded and possibly getting Brittany fired, they got the opposite reaction. They were actually getting praise for getting caught.

"You're right Sue, this could be huge if we play it right" Joe said, "Just think, after making headlines for this we can do it again at the end of the tour with the break up story".

"I like it, we can make it something heartbreaking, pull at everyone's heart strings" Sue said, "But for now let's focus on getting our little Latin lesbian some camera time shall we?".

"Yes ma'am" Joe said, "Brittany will be accompanying Santana to every interview tomorrow after sound check".

"Wait!" Santana said finally finding her voice again.

Joe and Sue both turned their attention to Santana.

"I can't do that" Santana said.

"Relax, it's only for the rest of the tour. At the end we can break you two up and you can go back to being straight after we start a few rumors about you and Samantha Ronson" Sue said, "I've got to run so Joe you will handle all of this. Update me soon".

Sue's face vanished and the screen went blank. Joe turned around to the two girls with smile on his face.

"Alright ladies, You heard the boss" Joe said, "We have an early start tomorrow so you guys might want to go get some sleep".

"I'm not doing that" Santana said, "I'm not parading around like that. What am I supposed to tell my family? What will they think?"

"I think they will be rather excited over the millions of dollars that this is going to make you" Joe said, "So just shut up and play along". Joe walked both girls out of his room. "Take Santana and Brittany back to their rooms please" Joe said to Finn and Karovsky as they all stepped out into the hallway.

Brittany felt Santana grab onto her hand and squeeze tightly. Brittany wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure of what to say. There were so many thoughts going through her mind. Regardless of how she felt or thought about all of this, her life was about change drastically. She saw how much of Santana's life was in the spotlight and she was not prepared for that. Having people follow her around, taking pictures, and knowing very personal things about her wasn't something that brittany had ever wanted. Santana had grown accustomed to it because she had practically grown up in the spotlight.

Brittany pulled her hand away from Santana as Finn began directing her towards the elevator. Brittany looked back at Santana as she disappeared down the hallway, meeting her eyes for only a second. Finn and Brittany boarded the elevator in silence.

Karovsky and Santana stopped in front of her room and Karovsky pulled her room key out of his jacket pocket, unlocked the door, and held it open for the small girl to walk inside. Santana walked into the room and just sat down on the edge of her bed with her back to Karovsky who was still standing in the open door way.

He and Finn had heard everything. They saw the kiss, they heard the conversation with Sue, they saw the look of fear in their eyes when they stepped out of Joe's room. Even for a macho guy like Karovsky, he couldn't help but feel for the girls.

"I'm going to be right outside if you need anything" Karovsky said. Santana didn't move or give any sign the she had even heard him.

"If it helps at all, If you ever want to talk someone...or something...I'm willing to listen" Karovsky said as she slowly shut the door and took his post outside of the room.

Santana just sat there, alone with her thoughts. She had never meant for any of this to happen. She didn't mean to drag Brittany into this mess. On one hand it could have been worse she thought. Brittany could've been fired and sent home immediately and Santana probably would've never seen her again. On the other, it was all turning into show. It was all going to be exaggerated and performed in front of a camera for the whole world to see. This wasn't just going to effect Santana's life, it was going change Brittany's life and maybe even Quinn's. This wasn't going to end well.

Finn and Brittany stopped just outside of her room. "Joe told me to stay out here tonight" Finn said as Britany unlocked the door.

"To make sure I don't bail?" Brittany said harshly.

"Well, yeah I-I guess so" Finn said, "I wouldn't blame you if you did. I know I wouldn't know what to do if I were you".

"Well I'm not going to bail on Santana like that" Brittany said as she opened the door.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be out here so don't hesitate to ask" Finn said with a goofy side smirk. Brittany walked into the room and was instantly met by Kurt who had been Pacing the room.

"Explain yourself right now!" Kurt said stopping dead his tracks and turning towards Brittany, "I want to know what the hell is going here!".

Puck was passed out, snoring loudly from his bed a few feet away.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now" Brittany said as she shook her head and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kurt stomped over to the bathroom door and pressed his hear the to the door. Brittany turned on the shower and began undressing.

"Don't think you can avoid this conversation" Kurt yelled through the door, "We are having it whether you like it or not!".

"Kurt please!" Brittany said, half begging.

"Fine, take your little shower and do what you have to do but when you get out of there I am expecting full disclosure missy!" Kurt said as she crossed his arms.

"Ok fine, just please leave me alone right now" Brittany said, "I promise I will explain everything".

Satisfied for now, Kurt resumed his pacing while he waited for Brittany to get out of the shower.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I meant to post it yesterday but as usual I got distracted! Thanks for the great reviews! The next few chapters are going to be pretty angsty so buckle up!


	19. Chapter 19

Santana had been staring at the same spot on the ceiling now for over two hours. Her stomach was in knots and her mind was racing. How was she supposed to fix this? Brittany had been so patient while Santana tried to figure all of this out. But doing this, going public and dragging her into Santana's lifestyle wasn't something that Santana wanted for her. They weren't even actually "dating", were they?

Santana stood up from the bed. She had to talk to Brittany. She walked over to the door and ordered Karovsky to get Brittany.

* * *

"Well do you want to be with her?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know...maybe" Brittany said looking at Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Ok, yes I do" Brittany said.

After about an hour Kurt finally was able to coax Brittany out of the bathroom and talk to him.

"You totally love her!" Kurt said, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Love is a little strong" Brittany said raising her eyebrows.

"Strong? Yes and accurate" Kurt said.

"Not quite"

"Well what I saw earlier tonight begs to differ" Kurt said, "You don't run after a one night stand like that".

Brittany just blushed. "Ok fine, I kinda do love her" Brittany admitted, "But she doesn't feel the same way. She didn't even try to stop them when they came up this whole scheme. She just stood there and expected me to play along!"

"You don't know that" Kurt said, "Besides, if you were her would you have acted any differently?"

"I don't know" Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'd like to think I would have at least said something to them".

"She's scared and so are you" Kurt said, "Trust me, when I was coming to terms with being gay I went through alot. It's not an easy thing to accept".

"I know but that's not an issue for me" Brittany said.

"But it is for her" Kurt said cutting her off, "Millions of people look up to her. Something like this could be fatal for her career and let's be honest, that is her entire life. The fact that she is even attempting to do this with you says that there is more then just a random hook-up happening here. Giver her time".

"I would but we don't really have that option remember?" Brittany said, "We start all of this tomorrow whether we like it or not".

"Well then, it looks like you are just going to have be up front and ask her" Kurt said, "I like Santana and all but I don't want you to get hurt".

"Thanks Kurt" Brittany said, "But I think I can take care of myself".

Puck could hear whispering from across the room. He opened one eye and glanced over at the bed on the other side of the room. Kurt and Brittany were talking and as usual Kurt's arms were flying through the air for extra emphasis. Puck's head was pounding as he slowly sat up. He looked down and realized that he was still in his clothes and started laughing to himself. Brittany and Kurt stopped talking immediately when Puck began to sit up.

"Dude, what happened?" Puck said blinking from the bright lights of the room.

"You got drunk" Kurt said, "Again".

"Man, I must have been on something other than beer because I had the best dream ever!" He said leaning back against the headboard and kicking off his shoes, "I dreamed that I saw Brittany and Santana having sex, it was awesome!"

Kurt and Brittany glanced at each other nervously.

"Please tell me you remember the name of that bar we went to because I could definitely use another dream like that" Puck said as he lazily pulled off his jeans and climbed under the covers.

Brittany could feel her face getting red as Puck continued to talk about his dream.

"That dream was so hot!" Puck said.

"Puck!" Kurt said silencing him, "That's enough".

"What? It's not like it'll actually happen!" Puck said smiling at them, "Let me dream!"

Brittany and Kurt shared a worried glance at each other.

"What's with the look?" Puck said laughing at them, "Both of you look like you saw a ghost".

Kurt turned to Brittany. "He's going to find out eventually" Kurt said looking Brittany in her eyes, "You might want to tell him before he finds out some other way".

Brittany's eyes grew a little wider as she looked over at Puck.

"What am I going to find out?" Puck said, "You guys are acting very sketch right now".

"Puck" Brittany said pausing to take a deep breath, "Santana and I...we...are sorta...together".

Puck's face scrunched up into a look of confusion. "I don't get it" He said.

"Oh my God, were you dropped on your head as a child?!" Kurt said.

"Only twice" Puck said, "What does that have to do with...oh". His eyes grew wide, along with his smile as he connected the dots.

"So that dream that I had wasn't a dream?" Puck said smirking at Brittany.

Brittany shook her head. Puck looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hell yes!" He said excitedly, "That just made it a thousand times hotter! What are the chances that the two of you could let me watch next time?"

"Puck shut up" Kurt said, "Britt is really upset"

"So am I" Puck said, "I missed a really great opportunity!"

A loud knock on the door ended their little argument and Brittany walked slowly towards the door. She opened the door to find Karovsky and Finn standing there.

"Santana wants to speak with you" Karovsky said, "She asked me to come and get you".

"Only if you want too" Finn added.

"Can I come too?" Puck yelled from inside the room.

Brittany ignored his comment and nodded to Finn and Karovsky. She walked out of the room, letting the door shut behind her.

"So I take that as a no?" Puck said looking to Kurt who just rolled his eyes.

"You really are that dense aren't you?" Kurt said.

Brittany followed behind the two large guys in front of her as they walked towards the elevators. None of them spoke as they waited for elevator to arrive in order to carry them to the next floor.

Brittany knew what she had to do. She had to give Santana a choice. She wouldn't go through with this unless she knew that Santana genuinly cared for her. It wasn't worth it if she was just going to be treated like a random hook-up after all of this was over. Besides Santana had promised her that it was at least more then some cheap ploy for publicity.

_"I don't know what 'this' is" Santana said, "But it definitely isn't some stupid publicity stunt. I can't believe that you think that I would use you like that. I know I'm a bitch but even I have boundries" Santana said._

_"Oh really?" Brittany said letting out a sarcastic laugh, "This is coming from the girl that has accused me on more then one occasion of selling her out to the press"._

_"Yes because that is what everyone does" Santana snapped back. At first she was nervous and a bit on edge. Now she was starting to get annoyed._

_"And I told you that I wouldn't do that!" Brittany snapped, "At least I made a pinky promise to you. All I have to go on in is your word, which just for the record, I don't know that I believe it!"_

_"Is that what you want, some stupid little pinky promise?!" Santana said angrily, "Fine!"._

_Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's and forcefully linked their pinkies together. _

_"There! Now you have to trust me!" Santana said holding up their linked pinkies._

Brittany felt the elevator jolt as it came to a stop, pulling her from her thoughts.

"After you" Finn said allowing Brittany to step off of the elevator in front of him.

* * *

Karovsky knocked on the door as he opened it and poked his head inside.

"I have Brittany here Santana" Karovsky said.

"Let her in, thank you" Santana said standing from her place on the bed.

Karovsky nodded and then stepped aside, allowing Brittany to enter the room. She nodded to Karovsky as he shut the door, leaving the two girls alone. Brittany walked slowly towards Santana, stopping at the small desk at the front of the room. She had thought that seeing Santana would have made her feel a little better but now that she was standing right in front of her, she wasn't so sure.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked nervously fidgeting her hands.

"I guess" Brittany said as she pulled out the desk chair and took a seat. Santana walked to the end of the bed and sat down facing Brittany. "Are you ok?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Uh, not really" Santana said staring down at the floor beneath her.

Silence filled the room for the next minute. Both had a million things to say but had no idea how to say it.

"Brittany, I didn't mean for this to happen" Santana said, finally breaking the silence, "I didn't mean to get into this mess, I am so sorry".

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"If you want to leave I understand" Santana said grabbing a large black bag from the floor beside her. She pulled out what looked to be three sheets of paper stapled together and held it out for Brittany.

"What's that?" Brittany asked as she took the papers from Santana.

"Your contract...for the tour" Santana said, "if you want to leave all I have to do is sign it".

Brittany flipped through the stack of papers. Sure enough it was her contract that she had signed after the auditions.

"Is that what you want?" Brittany asked looking up at Santana.

"I can't ask you do this for me" Santana said avoiding Brittany's gaze, "It's not fair to you. We aren't even together, I can't make you do this".

"Do you want to be with me?" Brittany asked.

Santana's eyes instantly shot up and met Brittany's.

"W-what?" Santana said.

"I said do you want to be with me?" Brittany repeated, "It's a simple question, yes or no".

Santana felt her heart pounding against her chest. Her head was screaming at her to say no. Everything about this was a bad idea from the beginning. Everything would be solved and this issue would be fixed if Santana just said no.

"If you want me to leave, I'll go" Brittany added.

"No" Santana said shaking her head.

Brittany just nodded and stood up from the chair. "I'll go pack my things" Brittany said quietly.

Santana reached out her hand and grabbed Brittany's arm. She closed her eyes and shook her head, mentally slapping herself for her choice of words.

"I meant no, as in I don't want you to leave" Santana said.

Brittany sat back down and stared at Santana.

"You still haven't answered the question then" Brittany said, "Do you or do you not want to be with me? I've been patient enough until now. I need an answer San. I won't let you go through this by yourself but I need to hear it from you. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to at least give us a shot".

"You don't know what you would be getting yourself into" Santana said shaking her head.

"Then tell me" Brittany said as she grabbed onto Santana's hand.

"They will come after you. Rumors will spread, people will follow you wherever you go whether you are with me or not. Every move you make will be watched" Santana said, "This life, it's not easy. Even something simple like going to grocery store will be impossible for you after this. You wouldn't have a life".

"Ignore all of that" Brittany said leaning closer to Santana, "I'm a big igrl, I can take care of myself so take that out of the picture and think about us. Yes or no?"

Santana couldn't stop the tears that began flowing down her face.

"Yes" She said, "Yes I want to be with you".

Brittany stood up and immediately wrapped her arms around her, pulling Santana into a tight hug. Santana gripped tightly to the back of Brittany's t-shirt and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you but I can't ask you to do this" Santana said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Brittany said holding onto Santana tightly as her own tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know what to do" Santana said, "I have no clue of what to do".

"We'll figure something out" Brittany said, "We'll get through this, I promise".

Brittany let go of Santana and grabed her contract that was laying on the desk behind them.

"Here, put this back with the others" Brittany said holding it out to Santana.

Santana managed a small smile as she took at the papers from Brittany. She turned around and placed it back into the bag with the others before turning back to Brittany.

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her close.

"I have to call my parents" Santana said as she pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"I'd rather them hear it from me then Ryan Seacrest" Santana said.

"Yeah I should probably call a few people to now that you mention it" Brittany said pulling away from Santana, "Quinn might be a little upset if I didn't giver a heads up".

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for long wait guys! Back in school :/ Thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming and as always more coming soon!

P.S. I've been trying to edit this on and off for about three hours now but hurricane isaac keeps knocking out my power so excuse any typos you might find!


	20. Chapter 20

Brittany heard the alarm buzzing but didn't move. She felt Santana shift slightly in her arms but that was only to move a little closer. Brittany opened her eyes slowly, blinking from the early morning sun that was coming in through the windows. Once her eyes were adjusted, she could clearly see Santana sleeping soundly beside her.

She couldn't help smile waking up to the sight of Santana. Her dark hair was a bit of a tangled mess and she didn't have on any make-up or fancy clothes other then a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt but somehow she still managed to look beautiful. Brittany reached over and pushed a few strands of Santana's hair behind her ear. The small touch was just enough to make the Latina stir.

"Britt" Santana whispered sleepily, "Shut off the alarm, it's annoying".

Brittany let out a small laugh and leaned over her to turn off the alarm.

"We have to get up" Brittany said, "We have to go to rehearsals".

Santana opened her eyes and Brittany watch in amusement as she blinked from the morning sun just as she had done.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Santana said rubbing her eyes.

"You forgot about the world wide tour you are on right now?" Brittany asked. Santana could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but smile a little herself,

"You distracted me" Santana said, "It's your fault!"

"Oh so it's my fault that we are going to late to sound check?" Brittany asked trying to hide her amusement but failing miserably.

"Yes" Santana wrapping her arms around Brittany and pulling her against her, "If anyone asks, I'm telling them that you held me down and forced me to stay in bed so that we could get our cuddle on"

"Just be sure to say it in front of the cameras" Brittany said. Instantly the mood in the room changed as reality came flooding back to them

"Sorry, bad joke" Brittany said, the smile no longer on her face.

"No, it's fine" Santana said forcing herself to keep smiling, "really".

Brittany began playing with the ends of Santana's hair.

"San I'm scared" Brittany said, "What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen" Santana said trying her best reassure Brittany.

"You don't know that" Brittany said, "What if this backfires and you lose your career because of me? I would forgive myself if that happened, you've worked so hard".

"Britt, that's not going to happen" Santana said, "I won't let that happen to me or to you, do you understand?"

Brittany nodded and pressed her forehead against Santana's and closed her eyes. She could feel Santana's warm breath against her face as she spoke.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to us, I promise" Santana said. Santana pressed her lips softly against Brittany's. Brittany moved to deepen the kiss and almost instantly things started getting heated. Brittany ran her hands down Santana's back to the end of her shirt and let her hands slip underneath. She slightly dug her nails into the soft skin she found, causing Santana to moan into the kiss.

Brittany wrapped her leg around Santana's and rolled so that she was laying on top of Santana, pinning her to the bed.  
Breaking the kiss for moment, Brittany sat up and just looked down at Santana panting underneath her.

"What about sound check?" Santana said laughing

"Fuck sound check" Brittany said and she pressed her lips hungrily against Santana's. Santana's hands found their way into Brittany's hair and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Let's go ladies! Move it, we are going to be late!" Joe said from outside in the hallway.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Brittany said breaking the kiss.

"Perfect timing as usual" Santana said sarcastically.

"Let's go ladies, two minutes or I'm coming in!" Joe said, "Sue will have my head mounted on her office wall if we are late to these interviews today!"

"Let's just get this over with" Brittany groaned as she moved to climb off of Santana but was surprised when Santana held her in place. Before Brittany knew was happening she had been flipped over so that now Santana was on top of her. Santana brought their lips back together for one last, long kiss, putting all of her frustration and desire into it.

"We'll finish this later" Santana said, leaning down and whispering into Brittany's ear.

Brittany shivered and Santana smiled to herself, loving the effect she was having on this girl.

"Promise?" Brittany said holding out her pinky.

"Promise!" Santana said linking her pinky with Brittany's. Brittany leaned up and pressed their lips together yet again before allowing Santana to climb off of her.

* * *

Santana stared out of the window from the backseat of the car watching the buildings at they passed. Brittany was doing the same on the other side of the backseat only she had a million pieces of what was once a napkin shredded in her lap.

Brittany didn't think that she would be this nervous. She couldn't stop worrying about was going to happen. Being out to Quinn, Kurt, and a few others was one thing but letting the entire world in on their relationship? That was a completely different thing that she was not prepared for.

Santana glanced over and saw the shredded paper covering Brittany's lap. Santana took off her seat belt and moved closer to Brittany, taking her hand.

"You don't have to do this" Santana said, "I understand if you can't"

Brittany shook her head. "I'm just nervous" She said shyly, "I just...it's weird to think that the entire world will know about us".

"I know" Santana said giving Brittany's hand a gently squeeze, "But we aren't announcing it today. So please try to relax a little, you're making me nervous".

Brittany nodded and forced a small smile onto her face. Santana smiled back and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder until the car came to a stop in front of the studio. Within a few seconds Joe appeared at the window and motioned for Brittany to roll down the window. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand as she did as Joe asked.

"Ok so here is the plan from Sue" Joe said sticking his head inside the car, "A little hand holding, maybe a few touches here and there, absolutly no kissing yet. We are saving that for London next week".

"An entire week?" Santana said surprised. She was kind of hoping all of this would be over within a day or two.

"Yeah, we got to build it up, you know get people talking about it" Joe said, "Try not to shy away form the cameras but don't be too obvious". With that he opened the door and took a step back allow Brittany and Santana room to get out of the car.

Brittany turned and gave Santana a worried look as they climbed out of the car hand in hand. A few photographers were waiting outside the back door of the studio and began snapping pictures and yelling out Santana's name. Finn and David immediately came to their side and shielded them from the flashes as best they could.

Brittany pulled Santana closer to her. The only good thing about this was the fact that Brittany was basically required to be clsoe to Santana. That was a good thing considering Brittany knew that she couldn't be doing this if she wasn't allowed to be near her. At least with Santana close by, it made Brittany feel a little more at ease.

Once they were inside the building, Joe lead them down a long hallway and into a room where three men were sitting behind microphones. They stood in the back of the room while the three men laughed and cut up with one another until the small "on Air" sign behind them went dark.

"Ciao Santana" one of the men said standing from his seat and moving towards her. He handed her a headset and pulled a chair out for her to sit at a fourth microphone. Santana reluctantly pulled her hand free of Brittany's and sat down. She instantly felt small and vulnerable without feeling Brittany close to her.

After a few minutes, the man to Santana held up his hand and began counting down from five, signaling that they were going back on air. He said a a few things in Italian that Santana didn't recognize other than her own name being tossed around as the man look at her excitedly.

"I will translating the questions and your answers Miss Lopez" Said the guy to Santana's right.

"Oh, ok" She said giving him a small smile. Santana turned and glanced back at Brittany over her shoulder just to make sure that she was still there. She met those blue eyes and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Santana, everyone is very excited about the new tour" the guy said catching Santana's attention, "But everyone is talking about the hot and steamy kiss you've shared with one of your female dancers, can you tell us more about that?"

Santana's stomach instantly tied it self in knots as she forced a smile and leaned towards her microphone.

"Uh, it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing" She said nervously, "I wanted that particular number to be fun and sexy and my choreographer and lead dancer Brittany came up with this great idea and I thought it was brilliant so I just went with it"

The first man rambled on in Italian for a few minutes before Santana's translator spoke again.

"Well it definitely is sexy and has people talking" the translator said, "This is her that you brought with you is it not?"

Brittany didn't expect to be brought into this and flinched when all eyes were on her.

"Yes, that is Brittany" Santana said glancing over at her, "She is the mastermind behind most of the dancing you see during my shows".

The host looked over and Brittany and motioned for her to move towards the microphone. Brittany looked over at Joe who nodded his approval. Brittany looked at Santana who held an outstretched hand and gladly took it. Santana felt the cold, clamminess of Brittany's hand as she pulled her towards the chair. Santana pulled Brittany down partly into her lap and wrapped on arm around her waist. The radio host laughed and raised his eyebrows at the closeness of the two girls.

"Wow, the two of you seem to be rather comfortable with each other" The translator said staring at the host, "Is there a little bit of truth behind this stage kiss the world is talking about"

"We'll leave that open for debate" Santana said jokingly, causing the host to laugh once it was translated.

"Brittany, what is like working so closely with Santana Lopez and does she live up to her diva reputation?"

Brittany hesitated on answering. Her heart felt like it was pounding against her chest. She reached up with on hand and grabbed onto Santana's hand that was resting on the side of her hip.

"Uh, it's great" Brittany said nervously, "Santana isn't like what most people think, she is actually a really good person and I'm glad I have the opportunity to work with her".

"How does it feel to know that you are the envy of nearly every teenage boy in the world?" The translator said, "You get to kiss Santana Lopez, is she a good kisser? Be honest!"

Brittany and Santana both laughed and nervously. Even Joe cleared his throat when he heard the question.

"She is probably the best kisser I've ever kissed" Brittany said smiling at Santana as they intertwined their fingers together.

"Well that's about all the time we have for questions, thank you so much for stopping by Santana" The translator said on behalf of the host.

"Thanks for having me" Santana said courteously.

"And we look forward to seeing both of you at the show tonight" the translator said.

Brittany and Santana stood up from the chair that they had been sharing and moved towards the door where Joe was already waiting for them. The three men in the room looked down at Santana and Brittany's still intertwined hands and smirked and giggled into the microphones, giving them questioning looks.

Santana and Brittany followed Joe back down the long hallway towards the back where Finn and Karovsky were waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Joe said motioning towards them, "Try not to get in the way of the photographers this time ok?!"

Finn and Karovsky shared a confused look.

"Now you two" Joe said turning back to face Santana and Brittany, "That was perfect! The whole sitting in the lap thing, genius! Now let's keep that going throughout the day and we will be golden! Now Santana, I want you to put your arm around Brittany's waist, pull her real tight against you, the cameras will eat that up".

Santana pulled her hand away from Brittany's and slowly snaked it around the blonde's hip. Without even thinking Brittany moved closer to Santana until their sides were pressed against one another.

"Perfect, here we go!" Joe said spinning on heels as Karovsky and Finn opened the door for the three of them.

More photographers has shown up after hearing the news of Santana's whereabouts. Flashes were going off like crazy all around them as they stepped out into the madness.

"Stay close" Santana said tightening her grip on Brittany.

Brittany instantly wrapped her long around Santana and held on tightly as they fought to make their way through the crowd.

By the end of the afternoon, Brittany was exhausted. Small bruises covered her arms from having to fight through the same crowd of photographers that followed them around all day. Now, they were at the arena getting ready for the show.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! School has been crazy lately so I'm counting on you guys to bug me so that I stay on track! PM me or message me on tumblr if I ever go this long without an update again! I'm easily distracted so please forgive me, it won't happen again I promise! ;) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! I'm already working on the next chapter so that should be coming sometime in the next few days! Thanks guys!


	21. Not a chapter, just an update!

Ok so I've almost finished writing the rest of this story! I'm working on the last three, maybe four chapters and starting this weekend there will be a daily update until it's finished! Due to my extreme lack of free time I have spent the last few weeks trying to complete and edit this story so that I can update fairly often. I usually write a chapter and upload it as soon as I finish but my school schedule has not allowed time for that as I'm sure you guys have noticed. So just hang in there folks and I promise there will be a daily update beginning this Saturday!

Thanks,

Ryleigh

P.S. If you've sent me a PM either on here or through my tumblr and I have not responded, I've read your messages I promise and thanks for all of the kind of reviews! I appreciate it! And thank you to everyone still reading this story and I apologize for the false alarm on this "new chapter update". :)


	22. Chapter 21

Here you go ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy! reviews are welcomed and more coming soon!

* * *

Joe knocked twice on the door of Santana's dressing room before he let himself in without Santana's permission.

"Hey Sanny!" Joe said grinning at her from across the room.

Santana was sitting in her makeup chair having the finishing touches put on before she took to the stage.

"That looks great! Thank you ladies but I really need to speak with Santana alone please" Joe said smiling at the make-up artists. He ushered them out of the room quickly and shut the door behind them.

Santana straightened up in her chair and took a deep breath. She really did not want to talk to Joe right now. All she wanted to do was do her vocal warm up and the get on stage.

"Can you hurry up and say whatever you came her to say?" Santana said coldly just staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Sanny baby, you were great today! So was Brittany!" Joe said clapping his hands together, "I mean the performance was spot on! If you ever get sick of this whole music thing I think you could have a career in acting!"

It wasn't an act. It was real. Santana and Brittany were not just some fling for publicity.

"Are you finished because Will and Emma will be here any minute!" Santana said, still just staring into the mirror.

"Well I just want to talk to you about tonight's show. I want you and Britt-Britt to really play it up out there tonight"

Santana tore her gaze from the mirror in front of her and whip around to look at Joe.

"Do not call her that!" Santana said, infuriated at Joe for using Brittany's nick-name. Only Santana could call her that. It was personal.

"Ok fine! Down kitty!" Joe said holding his hands up in defense.

"Just add in a few extra touches here and there, smack her ass when we walk by or something. Nothing too obvious but just enough to get people's imagination going" Joe said.

"Right because making out with her onstage just isn't enough" Santana said sarcastically.

"So feisty, I love it!" Joe said smiling and sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Listen, after the show tonight you and Brittany are flying in to London on a separate flight together" Joe said.

"Why?" Santana said, "What's wrong with flying in with the crew? That's what I've always done"

"Right but that won't help us and make this any easier we need to get people talking and once people see pictures of you arriving on a separate plane looking all chummy with on of your dancers, people will start talking!"

"So are we like going to be making out when we get off of the plane or something? That's your grand idea for the big reveal?" Santana said, "Please! My ninety year old grandmother could have planned something better than that!".

"I wasn't finished sanny!" Joe said smiling,"For the big reveal, I'm thinking catching you guys kissing one night while out on a leisurely stroll through London".

"Not going to happen" Santana said shaking her head.

"Yes it is" Joe said nodding, "But please, I'd love to her your objection"

"Because I don't want some photog shoving his camera in my face during a private moment with my girlfriend!"

"Listen sanny cakes, you make out with her in front of thousands of people nearly every night and I managed to find you two having 'A moment' in a stairwell of a hotel so let's not act like this is some top secret info" Joe said.

Santana didn't know what to say to that. She was so pissed off and there were so many thoughts going through her head that she couldn't focus on just one thing to say. So instead of spitting out some snarky remark, she sat there with this dumbfounded look on her face.

There was a knock on the door and Will poked his head inside.

"Santana are you ready?" Will said smiling kindly at her. He instantly recognized that look on her face and knew that something was wrong.

"Yeah, she's ready!" Joe said standing up and smiling at Will, "I was just leaving, she's all yours William!".

Joe smiled at Will as he walked past him out of the door. Will walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"Santana, is everything ok?" Will said setting his bag down on the counter in front of her.

"Yeah, everything is fine" Santana coldly.

Will knew better then that. He could see right through Santana's tough exterior.

"Santana, be honest with me" Will said, "What's going on? You're not one sulk around, especially before a show"

"I don't want to talk about it" Santana said, "Can we just get this going please?!"

"Ok" Will said backing off, "But can I just say something first?"

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded, allowing him to say whatever he wanted.

"Don't let Joe push you around" Will said, "I know he's your manager and what not but he doesn't own you. Do what you want to do for God's sake please don't listen to Sue, that women is mentally unstable!"

Santana tried to hold her scowl on her face but couldn't help letting the slightest smirk show.

"Seriously, I mean it" Will said, "The Santana Lopez that I know, the one that nearly ripped my head off my first day on the job for not having the right kind of tea for your warm up, that Santana Lopez wouldn't take crap from anyone. She'd do her own thing on her own terms".

Santana smiled softly at Will. He was kind of lame at times but he was a good guy and good friend. He had been with her for most of her career.

"Thanks Will" Santana said smiling at him.

"Anytime San" Will said.

"Now can we please gets this going?" Santana said tossing as much attitude into her voice as she could muster, "I'm going to be late going on because you are moving so slow!"

"There she is!" Will said laughing.

Santana replayed Will's words over and over in head throughout her warm up. He was right. She had been letting Joe walk all over her. She had let her career change her. The old Santana who was just starting out was feisty and full of attitude. After all, that's how she had been so successful.

Santana finished her warm up feeling much better then she did before. She felt refreshed, energized and maybe even a little cocky. She was retaking control of her life starting right then.

"Santana you go on in three minutes!" Joe shouted from his place beside the stage.

Santana nodded in his direction but continued her search for Brittany in chaos backstage. Dancers were running every whwere to get to their spots and sound guys were scrambling to make sure every little thing was perfect. Searching for one person in that mess was difficult.

"Britt!" Santana yelled finally spotting the blonde rushing towards her usual spot along with Puck.

Brittany spun around upon hearing her name was surprised to see Santana there.

"San?" Brittany said surprised, "What are you doing, we go on in like one minute?"

"I want to do it tonight, let's come out tonight during the show!" Santana said quickly.

"Wait, What?" Brittany said, jaw dropping at Santana's words.

"I know it's short notice but hear me out" Santana said quickly, "It's going to happen whether we want it to or not so why not let it happen on our terms?".

Brittany didn't say anything, she just let Santana's words run through her mind a few more times.

"This way, we can do this the way that we want to. This is a huge deal for me, for us, and I don't want Joe being the one that controls it. That's our decision not his" Santana added trying to persuade Brittany.

"You really want to do this?" Brittany said taking a deep breath and looking up Santana with wide eyes.

"Only if you want too. I would never do anything that you were uncomfortable with" Santana said grabbing Brittany's hands.

Brittany took another deep breath and glanced behind Santana to see Joe marching towards them.

"San! Let's go, thirty seconds!" Joe said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her away from Brittany.

Santana looked back at Brittany, her eyes pleading for any answer. Brittany closed her eyes and nodded yes as Santana was being pulled away.

"Really?" Santana said pulling away from Joe and stepping back towards Brittany.

"Yes, let's do this" Brittany said, "I trust you!"

Santana quickly kissed Brittany, not caring who around them saw. A few dancers stared in shock while a few others just shrugged their shoulders went about their business.

Joe grabbed Santana's arm and roughly pulled her away.

"What the hell was that?" Joe said through gritted teeth.

"What was what?" Santana, mock innocence in her voice.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" Joe said gripping her arm, "Try that again and I will end you!".

"Yeah, right" Santana rolling her eyes as she took the mic from him and got into her position.

* * *

The show went on as normal. Everything was perfect, just as it always had been. The crowd cheered and sang along to every song with Santana. Brittany felt butterflies in her stomach for the entire show. She was nervous, not because of what people would think, but rather in anticipation of the big reveal. That was one thing that they didn't have a chance to go over before Joe pulled Santana away.

* * *

It was time for the last song of the night. Santana, Brittany, and Puck took their places on the rising platform and readied themselves.

"San when are we doing this?" Brittany said as the platform began to to move.

"Just follow my lead" Santana said quickly as the music started.

On my waist, through my hair

Think about it when you touch me there

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at Night I pretend we are

Dance-dance-dancing in the dark

Santana let Puck remove his hands from her body but grabbed onto Brittany's and held them against her. Brittany followed Santana down the steps, slowly dancing against her as they went.

When you work on me

Open my body up and do some surgery

Now that got me up

I want to taste it-taste it

And see those pocket aces

Wanna see who you are

Got a sex drive, push the start

Santana shoved Puck away instantly once they reached the bottom of the steps. Santana felt Brittany's arm snake around her lower back and forcefully pull her so that their bodies were pressed together. Santana leaned in, their lips only centimeters apart as she sang.

On my waist, through my hair

Think about it when you touch me there

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Brittany let her hands roam all over Santana's body. Santana was taking a few liberties herself.

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at night I pretend we are

Dance-Dance-dancing in the dark.

The small silver chair appeared behind them as usual. This time, instead of shoving Brittany backwards into the chair, Santana casually walked over and sat down in the chair herself. She motioned with one finger for Brittany to come over and the blonde immediately did. Santana gripped Brittany's hips tightly and pulled her into her lap so that Brittany was straddling her.

One my waist, through my hair

Think about when you touch me there

Brittany was breathing heavily, her beating against her chest. She reached up and placed hand on Santana's cheek. She knew this was it.

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone dancing in the dark

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want

Late at night I pretend we are

All alone, dancing in the dark

Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's as the lights went out the crowd went wild.

"I love you" Santana said, breaking the kiss while tangling her fingers into Brittany's hair.

Brittany crashed their lips together again, pushing herself more into Santana in an effort to get closer to her. Brittany no longer even heard the crowd, it was like they had vanished. All she could focus on was Santana.

The lights came on after a few seconds and to everyone's surprise, Brittany and Santana were still lip locked. They stayed like that for a few more moments while the crowd cheered on.

After a few more seconds, Brittany tore herself away from Santana and held out her hand to pull her up.

Santana laced their fingers together and made her way towards the front edge of the stage.

"Ok guys, I have something to say" Santana said into the mic, looking only at Brittany, "if I were you, I'd get your cell phones and cameras out because I'm only saying this once".

Brittany felt Santana's hand tighten around hers as the next few seconds ticked by.

"I'm gay".


	23. Chapter 22

"I'm gay. In a few weeks I was going to be forced to come out by my managers. At first it really scared me. It still does to be honest. I'm terrified right now talking to all of you because I love you guys. My fans are what keeps me going and at the risk of sounding cheesy, you guys are my friends and family. Brittany and I have together for several weeks now and I couldn't be happier with who she is. She is an amazing, beautiful, and talented person and I'm not ashamed to say that I have fallen for her".

Sue pointed the small remote at the screen and paused the video. She stared at the frozen picture of Brittany and Santana holding hands before spinning around in her large, black, leather chair to face both of the girl's and Joe who were seated in front of her.

She reached into a drawer of her large desk and pulled out a stack of magazines, each with a photo of Santana or both her and Brittany.

"SANTANA LOPEZ GAY SHOCKER!"

"LOPEZ COMES OUT AS LESBIAN"

"SANTANA LOPEZ CHEATING ON BLAINE ANDERSON WITH FEMALE BACK UP DANCER! EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH HEARTBROKEN BLAINE INSIDE!"

Sue stared at the magazine covers and then up to Santana and Brittany who were looking at anything in the room except for Sue.

"Well, I hope you're happy Santana" Sue said folding her arms across her chest, "You have single handedly ruined your career. Do you have any idea what it is going to take to fix this mess?!"

Santana stared down at her hands in her lap.

"And you Blondie, how does it feel to know that you are the one responsible for this?" Sue asked, "Everything was just fine until you came into the picture!".

Santana snapped her head up and stared at sue in disbelief.

"None of this is Brittany's fault!" Santana said, "This whole thing was my idea, she had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah right!" Sue said rolling her eyes, "You've been all over her since the day she showed up! Anyways it doesn't matter, Blondie here will be on the first flight back to New York this afternoon. Good luck finding a job after this!"

Brittany just hung her head. Her first major gig and she gets fired. There was no chance of ever getting another job this.

"What? We still have three more shows to do!" Santana protested.

"You have three more shows to do, Brittany here is fired. Mike Change will meet you in London tomorrow when you fly back!" Sue said.

Santana looked at Brittany who was just sitting there holding her head in her hands.

"You can't do this!" Santana said.

"Oh yes I can!" Sue said leaning over her desk and smiling at Santana, "You did this Santana. You formed your own plan and decided to take matters into your own hands instead of listening to me".

"You were going to turn my relationship into a scandal for money!" Santana said, "I don't want that!".

"Well as long you're under contract with us, you do what we say" Sue said.

"Well then I quit!" Santana said.

Sue burst into laughter. "No you don't!" She said shaking her head, "If you terminate you're contract then you have to repay us every single dime you've made from the last two albums and tours!"

Sue reached into her desk and pulled out a calculator.

"That's roughly $108 million dollars. So unless you plan on paying that back, you have a flight to catch little lady!" Sue said smiling.

"Just go" Brittany mumbled, looking down at the ground in front of her.

"Not without you" Santana said grabbing her hand.

"San, this isn't going to work. I can't let you do this. This isn't just ruining your career anymore, this will ruin you're life and I will not be responsible for that" Brittany said.

"Listen to your girlfriend Santana" Sue said , "For once she's actually making sense".

"Just finish the tour and then..." Brittany trialed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"And then what?" Santana said, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes.

"I don't know!" Brittany said covering her face in her hands again, "this is way to complicated now"

The sounds of the L.A. traffic below them now filled the room.

"Santana, you're flight leaves in an hour" Joe said quietly from behind them.

"And you! You let this happen!" Sue said now turning her attention to Joe.

"I-I wasn't aware of this. I t-told her the plan just like you told me too" Joe said, trying to appease Sue.

"It is your job to know what is going on, you are in charge of her!" Sue said leaning back in her chair.

"I know, but"

"But nothing!" Sue said cutting him off, "It was you're job to keep her under control. I told you to do whatever was necessary to keep this under wraps and you failed. You can finish out the tour but clean out your office when you get back! You're fired! Pick up your final check when you return"

Joe's eyes grew wide at Sue's words.

"I should have known you were weak when you refused my video surveillance idea" Sue said shaking her head.

"Video surveillance?!" Santana said, her jaw dropping "You were going to spy on me?"

"Well, I know how you like to sneak off so I wanted to make sure that we could keep you from doing that" Sue said, "It's for your own safety really. It's a dangerous world out there Pedro!"

"It was crossing the line!" Joe shouted in defense of Santana, "I've done on a lot of things for you and for this company but I refuse to spy into someone's private life".

Even Santana didn't believe what she was hearing. Joe coming to her defense? No way!

"Oh please! This whole industry is about crossing the line!" Sue said rolling her eyes, "You're cab will be here in ten minutes to take you to the airport. Once you get back from London, you are longer part of Cheerio Records!".

"Fine!" Joe said firmly, "I'd rather work for someone that has more integrity than that of a sewer rat anyways! Let's go Santana!"

Brittany and Santana followed Joe out Sue's office and to the elevators down the hall. The three of them made their way to the ground floor in silence. As soon they stepped off of the elevator, the receptionist at the front desk smiled and came around her desk to stop them.

"Miss Pierce, Ms. Sylvester has arranged for a separate cab to take you to the airport this afternoon"

"We won't be needing that thank you!" Joe said pushing past the girl.

Once they were outside of the large building that was 'Cheerios Records INC., Joe turned to face both of the girls.

"I've been an asshole, especially to you Santana" Joe said looking both of them in the eyes, "I apologize for everything that I've done or any damage that I've caused the two of you. Brittany if you would like to join us in London, I will be more then willing to pay for everything using the lovely cheerio's records credit card in my wallet!".

"Thanks but I think it would be better if I just disappear for a while" Brittany said, looking at Santana.

Santana opened her mouth to protest but Brittany cut her off.

"Just until the tour is over" Brittany said taking Santana's hand into her own, "After that we will talk".

"Britt I'm so sorry" Santana said, pulling Brittany into her and hugging her tightly, "I didn't mean for this to happen.

In the past forty eight hours, everything had changed. Brittany was no longer this invisible person, she was the girlfriend of Santana Lopez. She was a recognizable figure. Santana was now out to the entire world. They had been tossed on a plane the following morning bound straight for Los Angeles and Sue's office.

"It's ok" Brittany sadly, "It wasn't your fault, don't apologize".

Without warning, a black SUV pulled up to the side walk and three photographers jumped out and started taking pictures.

"Brittany, over here!"

"Santana have you spoken to Blaine?"

"Could both of you stand together?!"

Joe wrapped his arm around Santana's shoulder's and pushed her into the waiting cab in front of them.

"Get in Brittany!" Joe shouted motioning for her to get into the cab with them. Brittany didn't waste another second before getting into the car. Joe followed right behind and shut the door.

"LAX please!" Joe shouted to the driver.

The cab started moving and the three photographers jumped back into their car and followed close behind.

Thirty minutes later, the cab pulled up to the front of LAX. The black SUV was right behind them.

"Last chance Brittany" Joe said, "Are you coming to London?"

Santana looked at her, her eyes pleading and begging for her to say yes.

"No" Brittany said, "I think it's best that I go back to New York for now".

"Is Quinn there?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, she's there so I'll be ok" Brittany said smiling softly at Santana.

"I'm going to send a few security guards to keep an eye on you two" Santana said, "Tell Quinn I'm sorry for dragging her into this".

"Don't worry about her" Brittany said laughing, "She'll love the extra attention".

"I love you" Santana said staring at Brittany.

Brittany reached over and pushed Santana's hair behind her ear.

"I love you too" Brittany said before kissing Santana softly.

"San, we have to go" Joe said leaning forward.

"Go" Brittany said, opening Santana's door. Santana blinked back her tears and got out of the car, knowing that if she hesitated for even a second she wouldn't be able to leave. She meet Joe on the other side and together they started walking towards the nearest entrance.

Brittany felt a lump forming in her throat watching Santana and Joe walk away. She wouldn't see her for another two weeks at least.

"San!" Brittany shouted as she opened the door of the cab and got out.

Santana turned around and saw Brittany running towards her. Santana opened her arms and Brittany crashed into her and kissed her hard, putting every ounce of emotion into it. Neither of them even noticed the photographers going crazy around them, taking picture after picture.

"I'll see you in a few weeks ok?" Brittany said finally breaking the kiss.

"Yeah" Santana said, her head still spinning from kiss. She gripped tightly to the sides of Brittany's t-shirt, unable to bring herself to let go.

"I love you" Brittany said quietly.

"I love you too" Santana said pulling Brittany closer against her.

Brittany grabbed onto Santana's hands and pulled them off of her sides, forcing her to let go. Joe quickly grabbed Santana and they ran into the airport together. Brittany got back into the cab and got the driver to drop her off after driving around the block a few times in order to lose the photographers.

* * *

Ten hours later, Brittany was back in New York. Quinn had nearly tackled her at the airport.

"Oh my God, I was in times square when I heard about it! Everyone was talking about you and Santana, it was crazy!" Quinn said as she and Brittany cuddled together on the couch.

Brittany glanced down at the small coffee table and saw two different magazines with a picture of Brittany and Santana on stage together on the cover.

"Really Quinn?" Brittany said picking up one of the tabloids.

"What? my roommate is on the cover, did you really think I wasn't going to a buy a few for autographs?" Quinn said.

A knock on the door pulled them from their conversation.

"Oh God, Tell them to go away!" Brittany said pulling the blanket over her head, "Tell them you've never heard of me before in your life!".

Quinn got up an walked over to the door and opened it, ready to tell off some more photographers or reporters looking for an interview. A tall guy with dark brown hair and a crooked smile and shorter guy who looked rather irritated were waiting at the door.

"Hi, we are looking for the Fabray and Pierce residence?" Said the tall guy.

Brittany recognized the voice instantly and tore the blanket from her head and crane her neck to see the guy.

"You have the wrong place" Quinn said sarcastically before she tried to shut the door in their face.

The short guy placed his hand on the door, preventing it from shutting and and held up a picture of Quinn and Brittany.

"Nice try Miss Fabray" he said tucking the picture into his back pocket.

"Finn! Karovsky!" Brittany said excitedly as she rushed to the door and jumped into Finn's arms, hugging him.

"You know these two?" Quinn said, eying them suspiciously.

"Yes, they were our body guards on the tour!" Brittany said.

"That's why we are here actually" Karovsky said, "Santana sent us over to keep an eye on you two".

"We have body guards?" Quinn said, looking at Brittany in disbelief.

"Yeah, Santana said she was getting security on the place" Brittany said.

"Thank God!" Quin said, "I was getting sick of having to tell everyone they had the wrong address".


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I've been M.I.A. the past two days. I've been helping out with the election stuff at my university. I'll try and post at least one more chapter tonight when I get home in a few hours to make up for it! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"I am not happy on bit with Miss Lopez's decision to come out" said some random lady on tv, "My kids used to listen to her music but not anymore. I don't want her filling my daughter's head with this nonsense".

"Santana Lopez came out publicly just two days ago and already it's caused a media frenzy around the world" Said a news anchor as video of Santana and Brittany on stage played on the screen, "Fans world wide are boycotting her shows and deleting her music. Religious leaders in the US are encouraging young adults and teens to stop supporting the international superstar".

Quinn walked into the living room of their small apartment and saw Brittany snuggled beneath a blanket watching the television.

"Turn this shit off!" Quinn said, "It's not good for you watch this".

"I can't help it" Brittany mumbled, "I want to know what people are saying".

Quinn grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of her and turned it off.

"Hey!" Brittany said looking up at Quinn in protest.

"No!" Quinn said firmly, "You need to stop watching that, it's not helping you or Santana".

Brittany sighed when she realized that there was no winning this one with Quinn.

"You need to get out of the house Britt" Quinn said sitting down on the couch beside her.

"I'd love to but I'm pretty sure that is impossible right now" Brittany said nodding towards the windows.

Photographers had been camped outside of their apartment building all day and night. Their neighbors have been cashing in on the new found fame that surrounded them. Every time someone left the apartment building, one of the photographers would ask a few questions or slip them a few dollars if they told them what apartment that Brittany lived in or if they could give the many valuable information.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the trolls" Quinn said running her hands through her short blonde hair, "They are insane. Are they like this around Santana?"

"Worse!" Brittany said a small smile creeping onto her face at the mention of Santana's name, "She told me one time that they followed her to the grocery store and ran her off the road when she was on her way home".

"Are you serious?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, you should see the bruises she has all over her body from these guys" Brittany said. Immediately she regretted saying that when she saw the smirk on Quinn's face.

"I bet you've seen all of them" Quinn said nudging Brittany with her elbow.

"Shut up" Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"Have you talked to her?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I figured it was best we have some space right now" Brittany said.

"Do you miss her?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I do" Brittany said pulling the blanket tighter around her, "I miss her a lot".

Brittany leaned over and cuddled into Quinn's side.

"I don't know about you but I could definitely use a Starbucks!" Quinn said, "Want one? My treat!"

"Ok, sure" Brittany said smiling at her. Quinn jumped up from the couch and grabbed her wallet out of her room.

"The usual?" She said opening the front door.

"Of course!" Brittany said.

"Yo Finn!" Quinn said as she leaned out into the hallway.

"Yes, Miss Fabray?" Finn said quickly.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Quinn?" She said smirking at him.

"sorry, habit" Finn said smirking at her, "Quinn".

"Starbucks run please" Quinn said handing Finn some money, "the same as last time. And pick one up for you and David to if you'd like".

"Thank you Quinn" Finn said, his smile growing.

Finn was a bit dorky but over all a nice guy in Quinn's opinion. She liked David too. She liked the way they watched over Brittany. Quinn had over heard David talking with Brittany in the living room the night before when Brittany couldn't sleep. Quinn could admit that she wasn't the best person to handle a situation like this so it felt good knowing that Brittany at least had them to talk to. They were there after all, they watched all of it happen.

* * *

"Homosexuality is Sin!" shouted a tall man carrying a large sign in front of the arena that Santana was currently in, preparing for her show.

"Turn away or you shall perish!" Another man yelled.

A group of about thirty people were marching in a circle outside of the arena, protesting Santana's show as fans began to come in. Kurt and Puck along with the rest of the dancers and crew saw them on their way into the stadium.

"I heard they canned Brittany" One of the dancers said as they passed the group of protestors.

"What?" Kurt said, spinning around in his seat on the large bus.

"That would explain why I saw that Chang guy at the hotel this morning!" Puck whispered to Kurt.

The dancers continued to chat about what they thought happened the Brittany as they prepared for the show but Puck and Kurt didn't buy any of it. At least, not until they heard it from Santana themselves.

* * *

"Let me make sure I've got this right" Will said as he paced back and forth in front of Santana, "Sue wanted to force you to come out of the closet but now she is mad at you for coming out? That makes no sense!"

"I know!" Santana said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"She's mad because she isn't making as much money off of the publicity now" Joe said leaning against the wall a few feet away in the tiny dressing room.

"What do you mean 'as much money'?" Will said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well she was going to sell pictures to magazines and news stations and give an exclusive interview with Santana to the highest bidders" Joe said, "She was going to be making a ton of money over this because it was all going to be staged. Santana kind of ruined her big plan".

"Good!" Santana said, "No one should be making any money off of my private life".

"What happened to Brittany?" Will asked.

Santana averted her eyes at the mention of Brittany's name. She still blamed herself for getting Brittany fired.

"Sue fired her" Joe said, "I offered to fly her out here but she went back to New York".

"Oh" Will said looking over at Santana, "Is everything ok between the two of you? Did you guys break up?"

"No, we didn't break up" Santana said sadly looking up at Will, "I think she just needs time to adjust. All of this attention is kind of new for her, she isn't used to this".

"Have you spoken with her since you've been back?" Will asked.

Santana just shook her head.

"I sent Finn and Karovsky to her apartment. That should help at least a little bit with keeping the media away from her until you get back" Joe said.

"Thank you" Santana said to Joe.

"What about you Joe?" Will said, "I'm kind of confused as to where you stand on all of this?"

"I'm fired the second this tour is over" Joe said.

"Sue fired you?" Will said, "For what? I thought you were on her side?"

"I was when it came to keeping my job" Joe said, "I live a rather extravagant lifestyle and would like to keep it that way. I will admit that I let myself get tangled up in Sue's twisted web and I did and said some things that I'm not proud of but even I have boundaries".

"Wow" Will said shaking his head in disbelief, "How are either of you here right now?"

"I wanted to quit but if I did I would have had to repay every thing I've made from the past two years" Santana said, "I definitely couldn't do that"

"What?" Will said, his face scrunched up in confusion, "How is that? That can't be possible".

"I don't see how either" Joe said, "knowing Sue, she said it just to scare you".

"Well it worked" Santana said.

A knock on the door made all f them turn their attention to the door across the room.

"Uh, come in!" Joe shouted glancing at Santana.

The door opened slowly and in came Puck and Kurt.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Lopez but we were wondering if we could speak with you for a second" Kurt said glancing nervously between Will and Joe. Brittany had told him that Joe was a major problem and he didn't want to say anything in front of him.

"It's ok Kurt" Santana said noticing how nervous he was, "Will, and Joe surprisingly are the good guys so you can say whatever you want"

"Where is Brittany?" Puck said not giving time for Kurt to take in what she had just said.

"Sue fired her" Joe said, "She's back in New York".

"I knew it!" Puck said, "I knew the second I saw that Chang guy in the hotel this morning that she wasn't coming back!".

"Oh my God, I bet she's devastated!" Kurt said covering his mouth with his hands, "And I haven't called her! What kind of a friend am I?!"

"Calm down!" Will said, "We will do everything we can to fix this"

"What the hell are you going to do?" Puck said, looking at WIll angrily, Who are you anyway?"

"Will Schuester" Will said, "I'm Santana's vocal coach".

"And my friend, so if you want to stay on my good side Noah I suggest you lose your attitude" Santana said, "It's been a rough couple days and I am not afraid to cut you so back off!"

"Alright, can everyone calm down for a second?!" Joe said stepping in between Santana and Puck.

"Don't call me that!" Puck said scowling at Santana, "How do you know my first name?!"

"Uh, she's been sleeping Brittany remember?" Kurt said glancing at Santana.

"Dating Brittany, we are a couple thank you very much!" Santana said waving her hand in front of her, "I'm not just sleeping with her!".

"Shut up!" Will said stepping between with with Joe, "All of you have a show to do and I have some research to get on so please everyone calm down and finish getting ready!"

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Puck said looking WIll up and down, "And especially you!" he said pointing to Joe.

"You're just going to have to trust me" Will said looking back at Santana and Joe, "I think I've got a plan".


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating like I said that I would. Last friday night (Katy Perry anyone? lol) my roommate and I were in a pretty bad car accident. Some guy was drunk and decided to drive the wrong way on the interstate. He hit us head on and totaled my roommates car. We are both ok and so is the other driver. I had a collapsed lung, broken arm and a few things that needed stitches but I am recovering (Still in the hospital though, :( ). My roommate broke her leg and had to get a few stitches but she is doing better as well. I had planned on doing daily updates but that didn't work out so before my life decides it wants to get any crazier, here we go! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the final three chapters of my story!

* * *

"Santana Lopez gave the entertain industry yet another shock this week when she canceled the remainder of her European tour. Lopez says that those with tickets for the shows that have been canceled have the option of a full refund or rain check for when the shows are rescheduled in the coming months. Lopez cites personal issues as her reasoning for canceling the tour and hopes that her fans understand. Just last week, Santana Lopez came out publicly when she announced on stage that she and back-up dancer, Brittany Pierce were in fact dating. Reactions to this news have been mixed but there seems to have been no major effect in Lopez's fan base as all three of the London shows were sold out at the time of cancellation".

Sue Sylvester was steaming as she watched the newscast for the second time. Santana had always been a little feisty and rebellious but nothing of this caliber. Now, she had crossed the crossed the line. Canceling the rest of her tour cost the company millions.

"I'm going to kill her!" Sue yelled, clenching her fist and slamming it down on the desk in front of her, "Becky, get in here pronto!".

"Yes Sue?" Becky said rushing into the large office. Becky was Sue's assistant and most likely, the closest thing that Sue will ever have to a 'friend'.

"I want Santana Lopez in my office by tomorrow morning. I don't care what you have to do to get her here but make it happen!" Sue shouted, "She thinks she can do this and get away with it? I don't think so. By the time I'm through with her, she won't even be able to work on a taco truck in L.A."

"Yes Ma'am" Becky said as she spun on her heels and walked out of the office.

* * *

Santana and Joe sat in silence on the plane ride back to Los Angeles. Joe was stretched across two seats taking a nap while Santana stared out the window and nervously shredded a napkin in her lap.

Will was supposed to be meeting them in New York after their meeting with Sue. Sue's rather loud and intense voice mail demanded that She and Joe come back into the office immediately. Will was not part of the invitation. Santana had wanted him to join them but for fear of his personal safety around a very angry Sue, they all agreed that it was best that he just meet them after wards in New York.

Santana was starting to doubt Will's grand idea. So far, the only things it had accomplished was disappointing her fans for canceling the shows and severely angering Sue. But, if everything went according to plan, all of it was going to be worth it.

* * *

Santana and Joe both sat nervously in the waiting area outside of Sue's office. Becky sat at her own little desk just outside of the large double doors of Sue's office and stared at them. Santana knew that Sue wasn't busy. She was making them wait to psyc them out. If there was one thing that Sue was good at, it was mind games.

"Relax" Joe whispered. He had noticed Santana fidgeting with her ring and her hands were shaking.

"What if it doesn't work?" Santana said.

Becky heard them whispering and her head shot up to stare at them. Both Joe and Santana instantly fell silent. Joe watched Becky until she went back to typing on her computer.

"It will. Didn't you listen to her message at all? She is pissed, it's going to be fine!" Joe said, "Just do what Will said and we will be fine".

There was a loud buzz from Becky's desk, followed by Sue's voice.

"Becky, send them in now please" Sue said through a small speaker.

"Ms. Sylvester will see you now" Becky said standing from her desk and walking opening on of hte large doors.

Joe and Santana stood from their chairs and glanced at one another.

"After you" Joe said motioning for Santana to go ahead of him. Santana took a deep breath and then began walking towards the office with Joe behind her.

"Sit down, both of you!" Sue said angrily as they entered the office.

Santana and Joe sat down immediately in two empty chairs in front of Sue's desk as Becky closed the door behind her.

Sue leaned forward across the desk so that she was in Santana's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sue said in a low, angry voice, "You think that just because you are some big name in music that you can do whatever you want?"

Santana didn't say anything as Sue continued to speak.

"I created you. I built your career, I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?" Sue said, "Wrong move Santana!".

"Uh, s-sue" Joe stuttered.

"What do you want? Haven't I fired you already?" Sue said whipping her head around to face Joe.

"Y-yes you have" Joe stuttered again, "But I thought that you might like to know why Santana canceled the tour, the real reason why".

Santana turned to look at Joe, a look of horror on her face.

"You asshole!" Santana shouted angrily, "You promised you wouldn't say anything!".

Joe ignored her and kept his eyes locked with Sue's.

"Spill it, what do you know?" Sue demanded.

"I'll tell on one condition" Joe said, "I get my old Job back".

"Fine" Sue said, "but if this information turns out to be useless to me I reserve the right to fire you again".

"Ok" Joe said, "Santana was going to run off with Brittany"

"Explain yourself Joe" Sue said as she leaned back into her chair and listened.

"The other day, I over heard them talking on the phone" Joe said risking a quick glance over at Santana, who was livid to say the least, "Santana had planed on terminating her contact. There is even a press conference scheduled tomorrow afternoon at the four seasons in New York where she was going to announce her retirement from music. She was going to do all of this after the tour was over until she realized that I had over heard everything. She then canceled the the last three shows and moved the press conference up to tomorrow. She would be on plane to New York right now had I not intervened"

Sue sat in silence for a few moments. She kept looking back and forth from Joe to Santana as she thought. Finally she burst into laughter.

"You really thought that you were going to pull this off?" Sue said laughing at Santana, "You really thought that was going to work?"

"Y-yes" Santana mumbled as she stared nervously down at her hands in her lap.

"Wow" Sue said smiling widely, "And to think I almost fired you Joe. You can have your job back. You have more then proved yourself worthy of the cheerio name".

"Thank you Ms. Sylvester!" Joe said standing up and shaking her hand excitedly, "You won't regret hiring me back, I promise".

"I'm sure I won't" Sue said smiling, "You are dismissed Joe. I need to speak with Santana alone now please, if you don't mind".

"Yes ma'am" Joe said nodding and exiting the office, leaving Santana alone with Sue.

Sue walked around her desk and sat back down in her chair and pulled the first drawer of her desk open. She pulled out a small stack of about five papers.

"Santana, do you know what this is?" Sue said holding the paper out in front of her.

"It's my contract" Santana said coldly.

"Yes it is" Sue said, "In my hand, I am holding you entire career. Every dollar you've earned, every album you've sold, every sold out concert is right here in my hands. You have no idea the effort it took to build your career from nothing. I built you! I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? By disobeying me and trying to pull a fast one on me and disappear?"

"Please Sue, I"

"I'm not finished" Sue said cutting off Santana, "San, your recent rebellious attempt has cost this company about seven million dollars. I told you to let me handle everything. I told you not to come out about your little lesbian phase but you did it anyway. I told you to finish the tour but you refused. I'm scared of what you might do next to embarrass myself and my company".

Sue grabbed Santana's contract and ripped in half. Santana's eyes grew wide as she watched Santana literally shred her entire career.

"You are fired Santana" Sue said, "Your contract has been terminated here at cheerio records. You are finished in theis business, do you understand me? No one will want you by the time I am done with you. I created you and now I'm taking everything back. I'm also expecting full repayment of all of the funds you've wasted over the years. If you refuse, I will go public with your history of drug and alcohol abuse, you're long list of arrest records, and list of celebrity affairs".

"None of that is true! You can't do that!" Santana protested.

"Oh Santana" Sue said laughing, "I know it's not true, but the rest of the world does not. I mean you've been lying to everyone about being gay, why not all of this? Who are they going to believe, me or you?"

"Me" Santana said.

"Oh really?" Sue said, "Please enlighten me".

Santana grabbed her cell phone that had been sitting in the front pocket of her shirt and hit the stop button.

"Well once everyone sees this video of you threatening to black mail me, I don't think there will be any room for argument here" Santana said smiling as she replayed the video of Sue firing her.

Sue's smile fell and twisted into a look of both confusion and anger as she heard her own voice coming through the speakers.

"All I have to do is send this to a few friends of mine over at MTV, E!NEWS, VH1, People Magazine, and a few others and Cheerios records will cease to exist" Santana said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sue said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Would you like to test that theory?" Santana said.

"What do you want? Money? Your contract back?" Sue said, attempting to make a deal with Santana.

"HA! No I don't want any money and I certainly don't want to be apart of your record label" Santana said, "All I want is to be able to walk out of this office and never speak to you again".

"Fine, I'll do what ever you want Santana" Sue said leaning back in her chair and propping her feet up on the desk, "But I'm still expecting the money you owe me".

"Really?" Santana said smiling, "Let's see if MTV agrees that I owe you money". Santana began typing on her phone.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Sue said, "Forget the money! Forget the money!".

"Ok, if you insist" Santana said smiling triumphantly.

Joe entered back into the office and stood beside Santana.

"Joe please escort Santana here to the front door" Sue said,"She has decided to leave Cheerios Records today".

"Yes ma'am" Joe said as he slowly walked towards the desk, "I just need to tell you something first. I quit!"

Joe turned around and walked back to Santana and they walked out of the the office together, leaving a dumbfounded Sue Sylvester in their wake.


	26. Chapter 25

"Calm down, you'll be great!" Brittany said putting her arm around Kurt.

"What if I walk in and fall flat on my face? I mean it's Blaine Anderson! I'm going to embarrass myself I just know it!" Kurt said.

"Shut up! No you're not!" Brittany said, "Your going to do great!"

"Number 54, Kurt Hummel?" Said a young man leaning from the door way of the audition room.

"oh god, oh god, oh god!" Kurt whispered as he stood up.

"Right this way " said the young man.

"Good luck!" Brittany called out after him.

"Go Kurt!" Puck yelled.

Puck and Brittany leaned against the wall and now waited for Kurt to get out of his audition.

"So have you talked to her?" Puck asked.

"Santana?" Brittany

"No, the queen of England" Puck said sarcastically, "Of course Santana! Have you heard that she left her record label?"

"Yeah I heard" Brittany said.

"So have you called her?" Puck said.

"I don't know if I should" Brittany said, "She's back in the states but she isn't exactly reaching out to me".

"Well then reach out to her" Puck said.

"If she wants to talk to me then she knows where to find me" Brittany said.

Kurt's heart was beating loudly in his ears as he entered the audition room. There, just across the room sat Baline Anderson and two other guys.

"Hi!" Blaine said, smiling cheerfully at Kurt, "What is your name?"

"Oh my god, Blaine Anderson" Kurt said, not realizing her said it out loud.

Blaine chuckled and smiled at him.

"That's my name actually" he said, "But it says here that you are, Kurt hummel correct?"

"Yes!" Kurt said shaking his head, "That's me. Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

"You're kind of cute when you're nervous" Blaine said. He instantly regretted letting that slip out of his mouth and instantly started flipping through his papers.

"Let's get started" Said the man to Blaine's right, "We have a lot of people to see".

Kurt looked away, blushing furiously.

* * *

"Before we do this I'm going to ask you again, are sure about this?" Will said staring at Santana, "I'm being honest here when I say that I have no clue what I'm doing".

"That's where I come in" Joe said, "I know how to run a record label and look after this one".

"Will, I've already told you Yes!" Santana said grabbing the pen from his hand, "now where do I sign?"

"Here Miss Lopez!" Joe said pointing to a dotted line at the bottom of a sheet of paper. Santana scribbled her name down.

"Welcome to New Directions Records" Will said excitedly.

Santana laughed and hugged both him and Joe.

"Looks like we are really doing this" Joe said.

"Yeah, but I think we may want to look into a bigger office space" Will said looking around at the tiny office in his apartment.

"Yeah, that will be up to you two" Santana said, "I kind of have some business to attend before I head back to L.A."

"Brittany?" Joe said smiling at her.

Santana just smiled and blushed.

"Go get your girl" Will said, "Joe and I will take care of everything we need to do paperwork wise today".

"Good luck!" Joe said.

"Thanks!" Santana said as she made her way outside.

* * *

"I'm guessing you called because you want another rematch am I right?" Karovsky said when he saw Santana walking towards him.

Santana was so excited to see him and hear his smart ass comments that she laughed and ran up to him and jumped into his arms. It was nice to see her friend again. David hugged her tightly and then set her down.

"So how about that rematch?" He said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking her towards his car across the street.

"I'll whip you again, but I really want to see Brittany first" Santana said, "You understand".

"Of course" Karovsky said opening the door for her.

Thirty minutes later they were in front of Brittany's apartment complex. Santana was surprised at the lack of paparazzi around the place.

"I thought you said they like camped outside?" Santana asked she got out of the car.

"They usually but are but Brittany is at Kurt's audition with him"

"Who is he auditioning for?" Santana asked as she and Karovsky went inside and began climbing up the steps to the third floor where Brittany and Quinn lived.

"Blaine Anderson" Karovsky said.

"Oh" Santana said, "I bet he's probably having a panic attack right now".

"Yeah he was freaking out when they left earlier" Karvosky said, "Quinn is still here though".

They stopped in front of hte first door of the floor and Karovsky knocked. A minute later, the door opened and there stood Quinn.

"Oh my God" Quinn said in shock at seeing Santana standing there, "Britt is going to freak!"

* * *

"So your vocal coach is starting his own record label and the ass hole manager that threw you and Britt under the bus is actually a good guy and is the co-founder of this new label?" Quinn said, trying to get all of the information straight in her mind.

"Right" Santana said, "It's pretty crazy right?".

"Yeah" Quinn said, taking a sip form her water bottle.

"So how's Brittany?" Santana asked. She hadn't spoken to the girl in over a week since they left each other in L.A.

"She's been kind of depressed, especially the past few days hearing about you on the news" Quinn said, "She thought for sure that you would have at least called her".

"I wanted to, I really did but I didn't want to get her into any more trouble" Santana said, "I already caused enough damage. I mean you guys can't even leave your apartment now because of me".

"She didn't sleep the first few nights she was here" Quinn said, "She just sat in her room and cried. I don't know if it was because you weren't there or the fact that she was fired or both"

"I'm so sorry" Santana said.

"I know you are" Quinn said, "I believe you but if it happens again, don't think for one second that I will not punch your lights out because I will do it in a heartbeat if you hurt Brittany again do you got it?"

"Got it!" Santana said, "never again".

They chatted for a few more minutes until Finn opened the door and in came Puck, Kurt, and Brittany. They were celebrating Kurt having been chosen as one of Blaine Anderson's back up dancers. Brittany stopped the instant she laid eyes on Santana and Quinn sitting on the couch together.

"Uh, guys what do you say to a Starbucks run?" Quinn said standing and grabbing her wallet from the table in front of her.

"I think that's a great idea!" Puck said looking from Brittany to Santana, "What do you say ?"

"I think that would be a lovely idea" Kurt said.

The three of them quickly walked out of the apartment, leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

"Are you really here?" Brittany said slowly putting down her bag.

"Yeah Britt" Santana said as she stood up from the couch, "I wanted to see you, I've missed you like crazy".

Brittany smiled and ran to Santana, jumping into her arms and knocking her backwards onto the couch. Brittany pressed her lips against Santana's and held onto her as tightly as she could.

"I know it's only been a week since I've seen you but I've decided that I don't ever want to be away from you that long ever again" Brittany said.

"Good thing I canceled the tour then" Santana said laughing as she pressed her lips to Brittany's once again.

The front door of the apartment opened and Puck walked in.

"Dude, I'm leaving my wallet and keys at this apartment everyday from now on!" he said standing in the doorway.

"Quinn pushed past him and grabbed his keys and wallet from the counter in the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt" Quinn said smirking at the two of them, "Please continue ladies. We'll be gone for a few hours so take you time!"

"Get out of here!" Brittany said throwing a pillow at the door as it closed behind them as they left.


	27. Five Years Later

Santana sat down in a small waiting area and flipped through an old magazine. She bored with it almost instantly and tossed it aside having only read a few pages. Her eyes began to wander around the small lobby at the many items that adorned the brightly colored walls.

She eyed the cardboard cutout of herself standing in the corner and rolled her eyes at it. It creeped her out and no matter how many times she asked the janitorial staff to throw it out, they never did. She sighed and continued searching the items on the walls.

On a shelf above the door were her now five Grammy awards. Below that were her three Platinum records she had earned over the past five years for her last three albums on New Directions Records. Magazine covers and photos of Santana covered the walls of the small waiting room.

Santana's eyes finally found the only thing in the room that had any significant meaning to her. In three frames beside the door were pictures from her wedding day. The top picture was a funny picture of Kurt, Puck, Will, Finn, Joe, and Karovsky in their suit and ties all pretending to beat each other up. The bottom picture was of Quinn sitting in the middle of all of the guys like the princess that she is. The middle picture was Santana's favorite. It was a group picture of the guys and Quinn, surrounding Santana and Brittany in the middle. Santana smiled every time she saw that picture. That was by far the best day of her life.

Santana was pulled from her thoughts when the door in front of her opened and a group of five girls walked out into the waiting area and found their respective parents. Santana had completely forgotten that she wasn't alone in the waiting area until the kids began talking to their parents.

"Hey San!" one little girl said as she and her mom smiled as they exited the building.

Santana smiled and said goodbye to each girl as they walked by until the last one left in dance studio. Santana locked the door behind them, stopping to notice the 'Peirce-Lopez Dance Academy' on the door and walked into the studio to find her wife stretching on the ground. Santana leaned against the door way and watched for a few moments.

"We are going to be late if you don't hurry up" Santana said, smiling at Brittany who still hadn't noticed her.

Brittany rolled her eyes at hearing Santana's voice and slowly stood up and turned around. Santana was already wearing her short red dress and matching heels. She looked gorgeous as always.

"Hi, I don't think we've meet" Brittany said smiling and walking towards her, "I'm Brittany Peirce-Lopez, and you are?"

"Santana" Santana said resting her head against the door frame as Brittany stopped in front of her.

"Well Santana, my wife just happens to be out of town tonight" Brittany said reaching out and running her fingers through Santana's dark hair.

"Oh really?" Santana said laughing.

"Yeah, you want to go back to my place and fool around?" Brittany said winking at her.

"Ok, ok!" Santana said rolling her eyes and wrapping her arms over Brittany's shoulder's and pulling Brittany against her, "I get it, I've been gone for a while!"

"Two weeks to be exact" Brittany said, "Not that I'm keeping track or anything".

"Has it really been that long since I've kissed you?" Santana said, "Well let's fix that right now!"

Brittany couldn't help but smile as she pressed her lips against Santana's for the first time in two weeks. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's hips and pulled her closer as they kissed. Reluctantly, they pulled away a few moments later.

"So what were you saying about going back to your place?" Santana said breathlessly.

Brittany laughed and pressed her forehead against Santana's. "I'd love nothing more then to take you home right now" she said smiling, "But Kurt and Blaine will murder us if we are late for their wedding".

Brittany pressed another soft kiss to Santana's lips and then pulled away from her wife.

"I'll be ready in like twenty minutes ok?" Brittany said as she walked off towards the back of the studio.

Santana nodded and smiled as she watched Brittany walk away to get ready.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for following my story! I still can't believe that this many people have enjoyed reading it! I can't thank you guys enough! It's been a blast! Once I finish recovering I will definitely be writing again. I may do more Brittana stuff or I might take a shot a Faberry, who knows! But once again, thank you guys for sticking around and reading this!

Love,

Ryleigh Morgan


	28. The engagement!

Santana stared out of the fogged passenger side window. She sipped on her hot chocolate that they grabbed from The Lima Bean on there way from the airport. She was absentmindedly twisting the ends of her scarf as she watched the brightly decorated houses pass by. Christmas lights and decorations were everywhere and snow covered the ground.

Santana felt her stomach twisting as the car came to a stop in front of a small white house. The outside was adorned with multicolored Christmas lights and a giant, inflatable Santa Clause. A Christmas tree could be seen in the front window and Santana could see people walking around inside.

Her stomach began doing flips as she looked over at Brittany in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" Brittany smiling brightly at her.

"No, I'm terrified!" Santana admitted staring out of the windshield at the house in front of her.

"Really?" Brittany said laughing, "You sing in front of thousands people on a daily basis and you are terrified of meeting my family?"

"Yes!" Santana nodding her head as she looked over at Brittany, "Take me to the airport, I can't do this! They are going to hate me!"

"No they aren't!" Brittany said reaching over and grabbing Santana's hand.

"Yes they are!" Santana whined, "I'm sure they've all heard some made up horror story about me and they already hate me!".

"San, they are going to love you!" Brittany said squeezing her hand.

"How do you know?" Santana asked, looking down at their hands.

"Because I love you!" Brittany said sweetly.

Santana felt the warmth of the blush that was spreading across her cheeks at Brittany's words.

"I love you too" Santana said softly as she looked longingly at Brittany.

Both girl's smiled as they leaned in and gently pressed their lips together.

"My baby is home!" cried an excited voice from outside the car, dragging both girl's out of their sentimental moment.

"And I'm home" Brittany said laughing as she pressed her forehead against Santana's, dragging out their alone time for just another second.

The driver side door flew open and Brittany was pulled away from Santana by a laughing and bouncing blonde woman.

"Hi mom!" Brittany said wrapping her arms around her mother and hugging her tightly.

"Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much!" Brittany's mom said excitedly.

"I've missed you too" Brittany said pulling away from the woman and turning around to see Santana climbing out of the passenger side of the car and shutting the door.

Brittany locked with eyes with Santana and she could see how nervous she was. Brittany held out an arm and motioned for Santana to come over. Santana smiled nervously as she walked over to Brittany and her mother. She relaxed a little when she felt Brittany's arm wrap around her waist.

Santana looked away from Brittany and was instantly met with a second pair of bright, blue eyes. Brittany obviously got her eyes and hair from her mother.

"And you must be Santana!" said excitedly as she pulled Santana into a tight hug.

Santana was hesitant at first, only because she had been taken by surprise but after a moment returned the embrace.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you " Santana said after being released.

"Oh please, you're family!" Mrs. Pierce said as she beamed at Santana, "Please call me Susan!"

"Ok, Susan" Santana said as she smiled widely.

Susan took a step back and eyed Santana up and down, smiling the whole time.

"You are every bit as beautiful as Brittany said" Susan said, making Santana blush, "I swear you seem to be the only thing my Brittany talks about these days! 'Santana and I did this and Santana and I did that and Santana is so perfect' "

"Mom!" Brittany said, her face turning bright red.

"Well it's the truth!" Susan said pinching her daughter's cheek, "And I couldn't be happier for you sweetheart! Come on inside before we all catch a cold out here!"

Susan turned around quickly and both girls followed her into the house.

"Look who is here!" Susan excitedly as they all stepped inside and she closed the door behind them.

Cheers erupted through the house as everyone saw Brittany. Santana kept to herself, hiding behind Brittany. She watched as everyone came over and hugged Brittany, all of them so excited to see her. After a few minutes of talking and hugging everyone, Brittany looked back at Santana. She reached back and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her forward.

They walked into the living room where everyone had gone to sit in front of the fireplace. Santana felt her heart pounding against her chest as she and Brittany stood in front of the Christmas tree before the small group of about ten people.

"Ok everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to someone very special to me" Brittany said smiling to everyone as she spoke, "This is my girlfriend, Santana! She is very important to me and I love her very much so please try to behave yourselves! I don't want anyone scaring her off!".

"Why do I get the feeling like that last bit was directed towards me?" said a Blonde boy sitting on the couch.

"Because it was!" Brittany said smiling at him.

"Oh come on, that was one time!" he whined.

"Ignore my bratty little cousin over there" Brittany said looking at Santana, "He can be a bit of a pest!"

"Britt could you come in here for a second?" Susan yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Brittany yelled to her mother before turning and facing everyone, "I'm going to go help mom and I let all of you guys get to know Santana a little bit!".

Santana thought she was going pass out when she saw Brittany leave the room, leaving her to the mercy of the pierce family. Santana took a seat in a small chair by the tree. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she smiled politely across the room.

"Are you famous?" The blonde boy asked staring at Santana.

"Uh..yeah" Santana said, "I guess so. What's your name?"

"Cody" The little boy chirped, "Do you know any other famous people?"

"Yeah, I know some other people" Santana said looking around the room nervously.

"Do you know Britney Spears?" Cody asked.

"I've met her a few times, yes" Santana said.

"Are you rich?" Cody asked.

"Uh.."

Soon everyone, adults included were hitting Santana with question after question.

"Do you know Justin Bieber?"

"Is it true that you lip sync all of your shows?"

"Do you know Jay-Z?"

A small cough from the hallway caused everyone to turn their attention the a small girl entering the room. She was wearing footy pajamas with ducks on them and Santana couldn't help but notice the blonde hair and bright blue eyes. This was definitely Brittany's little sister. Everyone froze as the little girl slowly walked over to Santana and climbed up into her lap. Even she was surprised at the action considering Santana had never met the girl in person and only once over skype.

Brittany and Susan walked back into the room a moment later and Susan stopped when she saw her youngest daughter sitting on Santana's lap.

"Haley what are you doing up?" Susan asked, "You were supposed to be in bed, your sick".

"Everyone was being loud" The little girl whined, "and I wanted to see Sanny and britt-britt".

"Aww come here little duck" Brittany said walking over to Santana and taking the little girl into her arms.

"I've missed you britt" Haley said hugging tightly to her sister, "You've been gone for a long time".

"I know I have sweetie" Brittany said as a sad smile crossed her face, "But that's because I live with Santana in New York now".

"Are you and Sanny married?" The little girl asked.

Brittany blushed as she looked over at Santana who was smiling and looking down at the floor.

"No, we're not married" Brittany said laughing at a little at the question.

"You should marry sanny, I like her" Haley said smiling at her older sister.

"You do?" Brittany said smiling at Santana who was now blushing.

"Yeah, she's really pretty" Haley said looking at Santana.

"Not as pretty as you though" Santana said poking the little girl in her side, receiving a giggle in response.

"Haley, you should get back to bed" Susan said, "You don't want to be sick that whole time that Brittany and Santana are here do you?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Alright, let's get you back to bed little duck" Brittany said taking a step towards the hallway.

"I want Sanny to take me" Haley said reaching behind Brittany for Santana.

Brittany turned around and saw Santana smiling at the little girl.

"Can you tuck me in Sanny?" Haley asked as Brittany handed the little girl over to Santana.

"I would love too!" Santana said smiling at the little girl in her arms, "Just tell me where to go!"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Brittany asked, looking at Santana.

"No, it's fine" Santana said smiling at brittany.

Brittany watched as Santana and Haley disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Santana opened the door and entered the pink bedroom that belonged to Haley.

"Wow, your room is so pretty!" Santana said looking around the room at the unicorns and rainbows that adorned the walls.

"Brittany helped me decorate it!" The little girl said as Santana gently sat down on the edge of the bed and released the little girl from her grasp.

Haley quickly climbed up to the pillow and crawled under the covers.

"Sanny can I ask you something?" Haley said staring up at Santana.

"Sure" Santana said.

"Can I go back to New York with you and Brittany?"

Santana smiled at the question and nodded her head.

"Of course, I would love it if you came to New York with me and Britt" Santana said, "But I don't think your mom would be very happy about that".

The little girl's face visibly fell at the last part. Santana felt someone just punched her straight in the heart. This was worse then seeing Brittany sad.

"Oh" Haley said looking down, "I just really miss you and Brittany and you guys are always gone and i never get to see you. That makes me a sad little duck".

Santana wanted to cry seeing little Haley like this. Even though Santana hardly knew the girl, she was already falling in head over heels in love with the little girl.

"Do you and Brittany have any kids in New York? Is that why you guys are there all the time?" Haley asked.

"No, we don't have any kids, not yet anyways" Santana said laughing softly at the question as she imagined smaller versions of herself and and Brittany running around their condo in New York, "But if we ever do have kids, I hope they'll be as cool as you are!".

Haley smiled at the last part, making Santana feel a little better.

"Can I come visit you guys in New York at least?" Haley said looking at Santana.

"Of course you can!" Santana said, "You can come stay with me and Brittany any time you want!"

"Really?" Haley said sitting up in her bed.

"Yes" Santana said as she fished around in her pocket and pulled out her keys, pulling a single key off the ring.

"What's that?" Haley asked as Santana placed the key into the little girl's hand.

"This is your very own key to mine and Brittany's house so you can come visit anytime you want!" Santana said, "As long as you are with your mom!"

Haley jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana.

"Thank you Sanny!" Haley said, "Can we have a sleep over?!"

"Of course! We can do whatever you want when you come to New York!" Santana said.

The little girl released Santana and jumped off the bed and padded over to her dresser. She placed the key into a small jewelry box and then ran and jumped back into her bed.

"You need to go back to sleep now little duck, I want you feeling better so we can have fun the rest of the week" Santana said as she pulled the covers back over Haley, "besides, Santa won't come if you're still awake"

"Ok!" Haley said smiling at Santana, "Good night sanny, love you!"

"I love you too!" Santana said as she leaned down and kissed Haley's forehead.

"Goodnight Brittany!" Haley said staring at the doorway.

Santana turned around and saw Brittany leaning against the doorway and smiling at them.

"Good night little duck" Brittany said as she walked over and kissed her forehead.

Santana reached over and turned off the lamp beside the bed and she and Brittany left the room, shutting the door behind them. Brittany turned around to look at Santana and couldn't stop smiling.

"What made you so happy?" Santana said as she grabbed onto Brittany's hand and laced their fingers together.

"You" Brittany said leaning and kissing Santana's cheek, "What you just did in there was possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen".

"You were watching?" Santana said smiling in embarrassment.

"Yes I was" Brittany said, "And I'm glad I did because I fell even more in love with you if that's even possible"

Santana leaned and in and kissed Brittany.

"Come on, let's go for a walk" Brittany said tugging Santana down the hallway towards the front door.

* * *

Santana took a step back to admire her snowman. She looked over at Brittany's snowman, complete with twigs for arms and was even wearing Brittany's scarf. Then she looked at her own snowman, if you could call it that. He was leaning heavily to the right and one of his arms had already fallen off.

"You did great!" Brittany said turning her head to look at Santana's excuse for a snow man.

"Stop being nice, it's horrible!" Santana said laughing at her lopsided creation.

"Alright, I will admit that it's not the best looking snow man but then again I wasn't expecting much out of a so-cal girl" Brittany shrugging her shoulders.

"You're dead!" Santana said said reaching down and grabbing a handful of snow and rolling it between her hands.

Brittany turned and took off running as the snow ball came flying past her head, narrowly missing her.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Sanny!" Brittany yelled behind her as Santana grabbed another fist full of snow.

"Challenge accepted!" Santana said as she tossed the snow ball, hitting Brittany square in the back. Brittany stopped dead in her tracks as she felt the wet cold seeping through her jacket.

Santana took off running and Brittany quickly caught up to her, tackling her to the ground. Brittany pinned Santana to the ground and grabbed a handful of snow and stuffed it down the back of her jacket.

"COLD! COLD!" Santana shrieked as she struggled against Brittany.

"Say mercy!" Brittany said threatening to shove another pile of snow down the back again.

"Mercy!" Santana said.

Brittany laughed as she dropped the snow back onto the ground.

"Punk!" Santana said as she sat up and let the snow fall from the the bottom of her jacket.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany said as she turned around to face Santana.

Yeah" Santana said brushing snow off of her shoulders.

"Did you mean what said when you were talking to Haley, about wanting kids someday?"

Santana froze and looked up at Brittany.

"Brittany, You know I love you" Santana said staring at her girlfriend, "Of course I want a family with you someday, when we are ready"

Brittany bit her lip to keep herself form smiling at the thought of having a family with Santana but it didn't do much. Brittany pushed herself up from the ground and held her hands out to pull Santana up.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to do this but I can't wait any longer" Brittany said as she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Britt..." Santana said eying the box with wide eyes.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand got down on one knee.

"Oh my God" Santana said as tears instantly filled her eyes.

"Santana, I love you so much" Brittany said opening the box and revealing a large diamond ring, "I want to spend the rest of life with you and I want to have a family with you and I want to grow with you and be there to see all of the awesome things that you are going to in the future. Will you please make me the happiest person in the entire world and marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Santana's face as she nodded her head furiously, unable to speak. Brittany took the ring out of the box and slipped onto Santana's left hand.

Santana pulled Brittany up from the ground and launched herself onto her, kissing her passionately.

"I love you so much! Of course I will marry you!" Santana said before closing the gap between them once again.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning them around in circles.

"I love you so much San!" Brittany said putting her down and staring into her brown eyes. Now Santana was her's forever.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something I've been working on. Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! :)  
**


End file.
